En Las Garras de la Muerte
by Maria-sama66
Summary: Hace tiempo una aldea hizo un pacto con seres sobrenaturales, la vida de un niño por el lugar, el tiempo paso y es hora de cobrar el trato.
1. Prólogo

_**EN LAS GARRAS DE LA MUERTE…**_

 _ **Resumen: Hace tiempo una aldea hizo un pacto con seres sobrenaturales, la vida de un niño por el lugar, el tiempo paso y es hora de cobrar el trato.**_

 _ **Un pequeño niño de rubios cabellos, con una pecurialidad especial, es un hibrido, sus orejas, su cola y las marcas de sus bigotes son las pruebas mas claras, ahora su vida pende de un hilo al ser el regalo de un quisquilloso ser de oscuros cabellos y ojos de igual color.**_

 _ **¿Podrá la inocencia, pureza y la capacidad infinita del perdón lograr que el menor de la familia de inmortales le perdone su vida o sucumbira ante los arrebatos asesinos de quien ahora es... su dueño...?**_

 _ **Nota:**_ La autora original es Darkneko, todo el credito es para ella.

* * *

 **Prólogo...**

 **Aquella noche mostraba en lo alto una enorme luna llena del color de la sangre, de entre la oscuridad se vislumbraban unos ojos brillantes, varios pares, se podían contar tres, unos negros penetrantes que con los rayos de la luna tomaban un brillo amarillo, unos dispar mostrando uno rojo cual sangre y otro negro al igual que el primero, el tercero mostraba su mirada tan carmín que pareciera que las llamas del infierno ardían en ellos, esbozaron una sonrisa macabra que solo fue vista por los animales cercanos, los cuales al instante salieron corriendo, asustados presagiando la muerte.**

 **En la aldea que se encontraba frente a ellos traía el olor a la sangre inocente, suculenta, el aroma que les vuelve locos de deseo y ambición, sus instintos salvajes hicieron su aparición y en menos de un segundo se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por la aldea, buscando el lugar exacto donde aquel agradable olor a sangre fresca era desprendido.**

 **Cuando llegaron a una casona un tanto pequeña de una humilde familia, se encontraron a una mujer dormida y un pequeño de no mas de un mes de vida durmiendo en su regazo, tomaron a la mujer por el cuello, el mayor de todos se encargo de ello, su pelo plateado brillaba cual rayo de luna a través de la luz que emanaba la vela a su alcance, sus ojos fieros sin remordimiento por el acto que estaba haciendo brillaban mostrando satisfacción en ellos, aquella mirada roja y negra era lo más que se distinguía.**

 **La mujer grito en busca de ayuda y buscando aire, pataleaba por su vida, no podía distinguir mas que sus ojos, aquellos gritos y ajetreos despertaron al bebe que en un instante comenzó a llorar rogando que alguien le alzara y acurrucará, pero ese afecto jamás llego, los llantos se intensificaron sacando de quicio a los moradores no bienvenidos quienes tomaron al pequeño por una de las piernas de manera demasiado brusca, logrando que los llantos por ayuda se fortalecieran si eso era posible.**

 **Al mirarlo de cerca observaron que el pequeño no era normal, una cola y unas orejas de animal mostraban que aquella criatura de olor suculento, era un hibrido, y eso explicaba la razón por la cual nadie ayudaba a la joven quien derramando lágrimas seguía llorando en busca de ayuda ahora no solo para ella sino para su bebe.**

 **\- Esto es aburrido... Itachi... - llamo el mayor a la sombra que aun no se movía, aquel sujeto con la mirada roja salió de entre la oscuridad, posándose al lado del peliplateado quien no aumentaba el agarre al tenía sometido a la mujer, deseaba conocer respuestas y las obtendría en ese instante.**

 **\- Dime... ¿que quieres?... Kakashi... - pregunto la sombra sería mostrando su brillante mirada color carmín.**

 **\- Ve por el jefe de la aldea y tráelo... necesito información... hayaku... - ordenó mirándolo a los ojos, el otro apresuro el paso y en menos de dos minutos un hombre un tanto lastimado llegaba a la casa en manos de Itachi.**

 **\- Señor me puede explicar como es que si escuchan a esta joven gritar no vienen en su ayuda... - comento el peliplateado un tanto molesto, sacudiendo a la joven en brazos logrando que gritara una vez más.**

 **\- Ella es la deshonra de nuestra aldea... - comenzó el hombre con miedo a sus palabras, aquellos visitantes eran de cuidado y su vida dependía de las palabras que salieran de su boca.**

 **\- Estaba comprometida con uno de los aldeanos más codiciados, pero esa desgraciada... - su voz reflejaba ira contenida y unas ganas de que todo esto terminara, si fueran a matar que la mataran de una vez, porque ella solo representaba una molestia para esa aldea.**

 **\- Se enamoró de un licántropo y quedo preñada... esa criatura que esta ahí... - apunto al menor aun llorando en brazos del ojos negros.**

 **\- Es lo más repulsivo que he visto en mi vida... si los van a matar háganlo de una vez, nos harían un gran favor... - miro nuevamente al que sostenía a la mujer por el cuello.**

 **\- Sai... Itachi... salgan un rato, tengo que hablar con este señor, cenen, jueguen y diviértanse... que este hombre necesita una lección... - habló soltando a la mujer que cayó en el piso sosteniendo con sus manos su cuello, respirando con dificultad el ansiado aire que clamaba a gritos ser introducido a su cuerpo.**

 **\- Humano... ¿Quién te crees tu para venir y darme órdenes?... – pregunto acercándose al hombre y fue en ese momento en que los gritos de horror, desesperación y dolor invadieron el lugar, mientras que las risas frenéticas de Sai e Itachi se escuchaban más alto si es que era posible con cada nuevo grito.**

 **\- Mmm... parece que se están divirtiendo bastante, ¿no crees?... – pregunto con ironía al ver el semblante de horror reflejada en la mirada del jefe de la aldea quien cerraba los ojos tratando de no escuchar aquellos desgarradores gritos.**

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... – pregunto con miedo en su voz al peliplateado que se volvió al niño que poco antes Sai había dejado nuevamente en la cama antes de salir.**

 **\- Este niño... - mencionó el de ojo dispar tomando al niño entre los brazos, reconfortándolo un poco, logrando milagrosamente que sus llantos cesaran con solo pasarle la mano por el rostro, quedando tan relajado que comenzó a dormir aun siendo victima de espasmos producidos por el llanto anterior.**

 **\- Tiene el alma mas pura y cristalina que haya visto... y ¿te atreves a tratarlo de esa manera solo porque no se parece a ti?... – preguntaba gravemente enojado el peliblanco.**

 **\- Es una aberración... - respondía un tanto alterado aquel hombre sin poder entender a donde llevaba todo esto.**

 **\- El niño... - menciono y dejo al pequeño en la cama nuevamente.**

 **\- ¿Qué?... – mencionó el hombro con la voz quebrada y el miedo a flor de piel.**

 **\- Me llevaré a este niño, pero ahora no... es demasiado pequeño, él será el regalo perfecto para mi hijo más pequeño... - comentó el hombre de cabello plateado mirando son inmutarse la escena de un hombre a punto de morir.**

 **\- Llévatelo de una vez... aquí no me sirve de nada... - contesto molesto al ver que ese monstruo como él le llamaba estaría en si aldea por más tiempo.**

 **\- Necesito que crezca... el menor de mis hijos no tiene paciencia con los que lloran... además... - se acercó al hombre con sigilo, haciéndolo retroceder conforme el peliplateado avanzaba, hasta chocar contra la pared.**

 **\- Si el niño esta en esta aldea hasta que venga por él... no acabaré con ella... - respondió con una voz sacada de ultratumba.**

 **\- Itachi, Sai... - llamo después con voz seria y acto seguido el ojirojo y el ojinegro aparecieron postrados a sus pies, haciendo una reverencia de profundo respeto.**

 **\- ¿Se divirtieron?... – pregunto con ironía en su voz.**

 **\- Esta aldea es divertida padre... sus gritos causan mucha gracia y la forma en la que se caen cuando no tienen sangre en el cuerpo es de lo mejor... ¿podemos seguir jugando?... – pregunto divertido Sai.**

 **\- Mmm... todo depende de lo que diga este hombre... - comentaba mirando al jefe de la aldea que se al momento de ver a los otros dos con sangre en las comisuras de los labios y con las manos manchadas del mismo color, sudó frío.**

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... – pregunto tembloroso temiendo por su vida.**

 **\- Yo quiero divertirme con mis hijos... creo que esta aldea será todo una diversión... el problema es que esta criatura vive aquí y necesito que crezca... así que... - miraba frío al hombre que se encontraba en completo shock buscando por donde huir.**

 **\- Me cuidas al niño hasta que yo regrese por él y no le haré nada a la aldea... - propuso poniéndose a la altura del hombre que yacía aun en el suelo.**

 **\- ¿Porque no te lo llevas de una vez?... – pregunto sin querer causar mayores conflictos, pero el solo hecho de tener aquella criatura entre la aldea le repugnaba de sobremanera.**

 **\- No quiero ver un solo rasguño en su cuerpo... quiero que tanto su cuerpo como el alma pura que posee se quede como esta... - puntualizó poniéndose de pie sin apartar la mirada del hombre.**

 **\- Esta bien... ¿Cuándo vendrá por él?... – pregunto con algo de esperanzas y a la vez con miedo por lo que ocurriría.**

 **\- Dentro de 7 años cuando la luna regrese a este color... Sai... Itachi... lleven a dos aldeanas para sus hermanos... aun no han comido... y deben estar impacientes... - comento de camino a la salida, cuando estaba a punto de partir miro al hombre nuevamente.**

 **\- Por tu bien y por el de la aldea, espero que cumplas con tu parte del pacto... - y con esto las tres figuras desaparecieron, dos de ellas con unas jóvenes en los brazos inconcientes por un golpe en la nuca.**

 **\- Toma a tu hijo y no regreses hasta que la fecha se cumpla, no te quiero ver en la aldea... son un peligro... únicamente traen desgracias... - el tono de aquel hombre estaba invadido por veneno y esto dolía a la mujer que se encontró todo el tiempo callada para mostrar su respeto al ser una mujer, sabía que en esas cosas no debía meterse ya que el precio sería alto.**

 **\- Hai... - dijo mientras con cuidado tomaba a su pequeño en brazos y en silencio aun con la mirada baja salía de la aldea para adentrarse al bosque.**

 **\- Espero que las desgracias terminen... - no tenía más que hacer, junto a los aldeanos, les comento de lo sucedido y juntos comenzaron a limpiar el desastre, después harían un sepelio para todos aquellos que cayeron esa noche, la noche mejor conocida desde ese entonces como: el pacto...**

 **Han pasado el tiempo 7 años para ser precisos y ahora las sombras de la muerte rondan de nuevo por las mismas calles que tiempo atrás recorrieron buscando algo en particular.**

 **\- Es hora de cobrar nuestro pacto... - sonrió triunfal al frente de la puerta del jefe de la aldea, a sus espaldas tres sombras, la nueva tenía los cabellos rojizos y una mirada hipnotizante de color agua marina.**


	2. Capitulo 1 El regalo para Sasuke…

**Capitulo 1. El regalo para Sasuke…**

\- Buenas noches… señor… hisashiburi… - saluda cortésmente con un sonrisa en los labios, mientras a sus espaldas los otros tres esperaban sus ordenes, sabían lo que sucedería, desde el momento en que llegaron, la sangre que olieron hace tiempo y por el cual regresaban dos de los presentes detrás del peliplateado ya no se encontraba en la aldea, solo esperaban la señal.

\- ¿Dónde está esa estúpida?... le dije que viniera después de 7 años… ¿qué tanto esta haciendo?... – se preguntaba por lo bajo el hombre al ver a sus invitados especiales a la espera de algo.

\- Hola señores, hace tanto tiempo… pero no se queden en la puerta, pasen, pasen… - ofrecía nerviosamente, que tal si la mujer murió y el niño con ella, la aldea estaba perdida, cualquiera que fuese la respuesta, no les agradará a sus invitados.

Los cuatro entraron, el mayor de todos se sentó en un sillón siendo seguido por dos pelinegros mientras que el sujeto de ojos verdes se mantenía de pie detrás del mayor, con sus brazos cruzados y con una mirada de superioridad, fría como nada, llena de muchas emociones y ninguna de ellas era placentera, escrutaban el rostro del hombre, buscando un indicio para comenzar con el ataque o simplemente para evitar que mintiese.

\- Bien, no me gusta andar con rodeos… iré directo al grano… ¿dónde está el niño?... – su semblante tan apacible como desde el momento en el que lo conoció, esa mirada que no muestra ninguna emoción le hacía sudar frío.

\- ¿Ah?... ¿qué no esta en su casa?... – decía intentando zafarse de lo que había hecho años antes, ahora pagaría las consecuencias de sus actos.

\- Gaara… - fue lo único que pronunció el peliplateado con su usual tono neutro de voz, el hombre de ojos verdes en un movimiento demasiado rápido que el jefe de la aldea no pudo ver ya lo tenía aprisionado con una de sus manos en el cuello del hombre, alzándolo por encima de su cabeza, sin siquiera hacer el mínimo esfuerzo.

El hombre sujetaba con sus manos la muñeca de aquel joven de cabellos tan rojizos como la misma sangre quien no se inmutaba por las marcas de las uñas al enterrarse en su piel, intentando soltarse de aquel agarre el cual le estaba sacando el aire tan necesario para sus pulmones, sus ojos comenzaron a fallar haciendo la vista nublosa y su mente comenzaba a decaer, producto seguramente de estar a punto de caer en la inconciencia.

\- Solo lo repetiré una vez más… ¿dónde esta el niño?... – pregunto sin dejar de ser el tono de su voz neutro, sin embargo, la mirada venía carga de fastidio.

\- N… no… no lo se… se fue… el niño y su madre se fueron esa noche de la aldea… - contestaba el hombre con dificultad por el agarre en su cuello que ahora se apretaba un poco más, dejando que el poco aire que le quedaba escapara de su cuerpo, impidiéndole la respiración exitosa.

\- No mientas… ella no parecía ese tipo de personas… creíste que si no estaban no me daría cuenta… pero que imbécil resultaste… - su voz sonaba neutra pero a la vez con un tono tan lúgubre que por momentos el hombre pensó que morir sería la mejor opción.

\- No de verdad… lo digo de verdad… por favor perdónenme la vida… le pedí que se quedará pero no quiso… - de verdad no sabía que decir para salir de aquel aprieto en el que se encontraba, lo más importante, que les había pasado y que les pasara a ellos si no llegan.

\- Gaara, suelta a la basura que traes entre las manos y ve junto con Itachi y Sai a destruir el pueblo… que no quede nada en pie… - acto seguido los tres desaparecieron dejando caer al hombre al suelo, mientras afuera los gritos de la gente huyendo y el olor a la sangre no se hicieron esperar.

\- Tú te lo buscaste… - espeto el peliplateado antes de salir por la puerta con toda la calma del mundo a ver que travesuras hacían sus pequeños y procurar que ningún estúpido humano lastime a sus pequeños.

En las profundidades del bosque unas pequeñas orejas de se erguían de sobremanera sobre una pequeña cabecita rubia, el pequeño cuerpo se encontraba entre los árboles y matorrales agazapado hasta que un ruido llamo su atención, sus manos en ese momento se detuvieron de jugar con una flor que había encontrado arrancándola por el tallo, los pétalos blanco hacían contraste estupendo con el centro amarillo, la flor mas sencilla que encontró, se paró con la flor en manos cerca de su pecho y fue en ese momento que recordó.

_ Flash back _

Un pequeño de 4 años corría con su madre, tomados de las manos, una roca hizo que el pequeño cayera soltando su agarre de las manos de su madre, quien sin pensarlo, tomo una vara cerca y se paró cerca de su hijo.

\- Okâsan… - murmuro el pequeño mientras su madre peleaba contra un oso para protegerlo.

\- Naruto… por favor levántate y corre, no te preocupes por mi, solo corre… - decía la madre mientras las fauces de la criatura rompía la vara entre los brazos de la mujer quien por el impacto termino en el suelo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó a su pequeño y aunque estaba lastimada de una pierna, le levantó en brazos y hecho a correr, buscando un lugar seguro para su pequeño, era demasiado joven para morir, aun tenía algo importante que hacer, tenían que regresar a la aldea, de lo contrario esta perecería.

Encontró una cueva mientras que las pisadas del animal se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, el sonido de las ramas rompiéndose, el rugido del animal enojado, exigiendo a su presa, la mujer tomó una decisión no permitiría que esa criatura se comiera a su pequeño, aun le faltaba muchas cosas por ver, lo metió en la cueva y lo tranquilizo pues éste amenazaba con llorar.

\- Naruto… no llores… shhh… quédate aquí… no te muevas amor… por favor, pase lo que pase, escuches lo que escuches, no salgas de aquí… cuando ya no escuches nada, puedes salir… tal vez no regrese… solo te pido que te aferres a la vida… ya te enseñe que bayas se pueden comer, donde esta el río, donde puedes dormir tranquilo, así que por favor prométeme que sobrevivirás pase lo que pase… te amo tanto…- posó un beso en la frente del pequeño que se limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos azules mientras asentía sin comprender muy bien a que se refería su madre pero le haría caso.

\- Bien ahora escúchame con cuidado… cuando la luna se ponga roja corre lo más que puedas a la aldea y ve directo a un hombre de cabello plateado… pídele que perdone a la gente de la aldea… dile que harás lo que sea… y si te pide ir con él… ve… pero no lo olvides… - después de eso beso su frente por ultima vez y le acarició el rostro cuando el animal se acercaba a la cueva donde ellos se escondían.

Le hizo frente al oso, corriendo para distraerlo de su pequeño, cuando se encontró a una distancia prudente, sus pies no la sostuvieron más y cayó al piso, siendo víctima de las garras del animal, a lo lejos en una cueva un pequeño solo alcanzó a escuchar un grito desgarrador proveniente de su madre.

_ Fin de flash back _

Miro el cielo estrellado y se percato de que esa noche la luna brillaba muy roja, se sobresaltó y sin dejar la flor en ningún momento corrió rumbo a donde su madre le dijo que se encontraba la aldea, pero tardaría.

\- Pero que tonto… como no me fije en la luna antes… espero no llegar demasiado tarde… gomen Okâsan… - se disculpaba mentalmente el pequeño rogando por todo lo existente el no llegar tarde, se sentiría muy mal si gente inocente muriera por su culpa.

Cuando llego a la aldea lo que observó lo dejo petrificado, decenas de cuerpos yacían cubiertos de sangre en el suelo, las expresiones de su rostro eran escalofriantes, sus ojos abiertos con las pupilas fijas en la nada, las bocas abiertas donde se podían apreciar unos hilos de sangre, brazos despegados de los cuerpos yacían en pequeños charcos de sangre, gente corriendo, personas gritando, todo un caos.

Sus orejas se agacharon hasta tal punto de quedar completamente ocultas entre su cabello alborotado y un poco largo, fue en ese momento que vio como un hombre con una coleta en amarrando su cabello, con unos ojos rojos como la sangre que estaba en el piso, con las manos de igual color y una mirada fiera le observó, deteniéndose con su presa en las manos, una mujer joven que suplicaba por aire, la mano del individuo se cerraba fuertemente alrededor de su cuello, dejándola sin poder respirar, lanzó a su presa lejos para acercarse al pequeño que no parecía tener miedo, aunque sus ojos decían lo contrario al igual que la tensión en el cuerpo, sus manitas estaban a la altura de su pecho hechas puños.

Al momento de sentir a ese hombre tan cerca cerró los ojos por acto reflejo esperando el golpe que de seguro le proporcionaría, su cola paso hacia delante como siempre que estaba asustado y no podía defenderse, la tomo entre sus manos y la estrujo, más el golpe nunca llego.

Observó al hombre que tenía en frente y su mano yacía muy arriba de su cabeza, miró hacia arriba y un aldeano que portaba un hacha que estaba a punto de partirle la cabeza en dos de no ser por aquella persona, lamentablemente detuvo al hombre hundiendo sus dedos en el cuello del aldeano, provocando que parte de la sangre que salpico al momento de retirar sus manos le mancho la cara.

\- A quien buscas esta en aquella dirección y ten cuidado… - menciono el hombre.

\- Arigato… - murmuro el pequeño quien se dirigía a un hombre que no se movía de su lugar, sus cabellos eran plateados, ese era el sujeto que le comentó su madre, se acercó a él y tomo con fuerza el pantalón desviando la mirada del mayor.

\- Señor… ¿Por qué hace esto?... – preguntaba aun con sus orejas demasiado gachas como para notarse.

\- Porque son unas basuras… - contesto sin ver al pequeño, su semblante seguía igual serio, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo para evitar esto?... haré cualquier cosa… por favor deténgalos… onegai… - suplico el pequeño obteniendo de esta manera la atención del peliplateado, quien para sorpresa de sus hijos se coloco en cuclillas frente al pequeño.

\- ¿Para que ayudarlos?... hace poco uno de ellos casi te mata, ¿no?... – pregunto curioso por el sacrificio del rubio.

\- Si lo se… pero no por eso los demás tienen que morir… además es normal, soy un monstruo… - dijo con un hilo de voz y bajando su mirada hasta posarla en el suelo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar producto de toda la fuerza que hacía para mantener sus ojos secos.

\- Los únicos monstruos aquí, son ellos…- mencionó el mayor acariciando los cabellos rubios por los cuales unas orejas se irguieron al sentir la caricia.

\- Eres tu… -musito el peliplateado.

\- Gomen… si soy un monstruo después de todo… puedo dar mi vida a cambio de estas personas si lo desea pero por favor deje de lastimarlos… onegai… - y no pudo contenerse más unas pequeñas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, el mayor no lo pensó dos veces.

\- Tu no eres un monstruo… los monstruos no se sacrifican por los humanos, menos después de cómo te trataron… - murmuro mientras tomaba al pequeño en brazos quien no se resistió en ningún momento, secó con cariño paternal sus lágrimas para después acariciar su espalda.

¿Cómo era posible tal acto de sacrificio después de todo lo que los aldeanos hicieron?

El menor oculto su rostro en el cuello del mayor quien le abrazo con fuerza, ese niño le hacia actuar demasiado paternal, ¿Por qué?

\- Sai… - llamo el peliplateado a uno de sus hijos que corría persiguiendo a dos aldeanos aterrados con una gran sonrisa en los labios, al momento de escuchar la voz de su padre, frenó su carrera y se plantó junto a él.

\- Dime padre… - contesto haciendo una reverencia.

\- Tráeme al desgraciado jefe de la aldea… - murmuro con tal odio, acto seguido desapareció.

\- Suéltame… ¿Qué quieres?... ya les dije que no se donde esta… - gritaba el hombre siendo arrastrado por el joven de nombre Sai.

\- Aquí está padre… - mencionó aventando al hombre a los pies del mayor quien sostenía al rubio entre los brazos como si este fuera la más delicado que existiera.

\- Bien sigue jugando en lo que hablamos… - acto seguido el pelinegro desapareció.

\- Ya les dije que no se donde esta… - grito el hombre desperado.

\- Ya lo tengo en mis manos, pero por tu descuido todos morirán… - concluyó el mayor, pero sus palabras murieron al escuchar la angelical voz de la criatura en brazos que salió de su cuello al escuchar aquellas palabras.

\- Onegai… no… si alguien debe de morir… es un monstruo como yo… onegai… déjelos… - murmuro mientras que las lágrimas comenzaba a abultarse de nueva cuenta en sus orbes azules.

\- Tu… - murmuro el hombre.

El peliplateado puso al pequeño en el suelo, el cual se dirigió con pasos cuidadosos a donde el hombre lloraba de impotencia al ver su aldea destruida y la mayoría de los aldeanos muertos, las pequeñas manitas temblaron viajando en el aire cerca del rostro del hombre, siempre que intentaba tener un contacto con alguno de la aldea le golpeaba, por eso tenía miedo, sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás, limpio con cariño las lágrimas del hombre que quedo boquiabierto por la calidez del acto, además de la delicadeza con la que lo hacía, aunque sus manitas temblaran, sujeto al hombre por ambas mejillas y con una tierna sonrisa le dijo.

\- Descuida… ya estoy aquí… lamento la demora… pero no tengo idea de cómo contar el tiempo… por mi culpa a sufrido mucha gente… pero descuida ya todo estará bien… lo prometo… - su voz era tan suave, las lágrimas suplicantes de perdón hicieron su aparición en aquellos bellos ojos azules como el cielo.

\- Onegai… mi vida por la de ellos… onegai… - rogó regresando a brazos del peliplateado que le alzo de nuevo con el mismo cariño, momentos después ya tenía nuevamente su rostro oculto en el cuello del mayor mientras su cuerpo era presa de los espasmos provocados por el sollozo.

\- Y esta es la aberración a la que te referías… míralo… después de todo lo que le hicieron tu y tu gente, regresa a salvarles el pellejo… ¿Quién es la aberración aquí?... – pregunto con cierto veneno en la voz sin dejar de tener un tono neutral, mientras acariciaba la espalda y los cabellos del pequeño que mantenía sus manitas en el pecho del mayor.

\- Naruto… yo gomen… arigato por salvarnos… - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el hombre, las lágrimas de culpabilidad le rodearon, ese pequeño tenía una capacidad increíble para perdonar, le debían la vida y ahora no podrían pagárselo porque de seguro esa misma noche perdería la vida y era muy probable que ese niño lo supiera y aun así se sacrificó.

\- Gaara, Itachi, Sai… ya tenemos el regalo de Sasuke… llévate un aldeano para que coma y marchémonos de aquí estos humanos son despreciables… - mencionó el mayor a la par que salía de la aldea con el niño en brazos, que mantenía su cabeza oculta en el cuello del mayor, sus orejas gachas y su cola inerte alrededor de su cintura, clara evidencia de que tenía miedo a lo que fuera a pasar.

Partieron rumbo a casa, con el pequeño en brazos que rápidamente se quedo dormido al sentir el cuerpo contrario, al parecer hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía cobijado bajo ningunos brazos.

\- Padre… Sasuke tendrá que compartir… - mencionó Sai mirando el rostro del pequeño quien se encontraba placidamente dormido cual bebe en los brazos del mayor.

\- Tendrá que… pero él será quien lo pruebe primero… - sentenció el peliplateado cuando se encontraban cerca de su mansión del otro lado de una colina, una casa realmente grande donde al ser divisados en la cercanía las puertas se abrieron para ellos.

\- Buenas noches… ¿se divirtieron?... – preguntaba un joven con marcas rojas en sus mejillas, con unos pequeños colmillos afilados sobresaliendo de su boca.

\- Si gracias… Kiba… por cierto… necesito que lleves un tufón al cuarto de Sasuke… trajimos su regalo… también necesito la tina con agua caliente y aromas, tengo que ponerlo presentable… ya sabes como es… - comentaba el peliplateado mientras que el castaño recogía los abrigos de sus señores y asentía a las ordenes que le daban.

\- El señor Sasuke se encuentra en su habitación gusta que le vaya a llamar… - ofrecía cortésmente una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos de un castaño muy oscuro.

\- Deja llevo al pequeño a bañar, llámale cuando me retire… dile que Itachi tiene su cena, solo falta él… con tu permiso… - y con el pequeño en brazos aun dormido marchó rumbo a su habitación.

En el cuarto del menor de sus hijos un joven de cabellera oscura y una mirada de igual color esperaba recostado en su habitación, por ordenes de su padre no podía salir de la casa a menos de que estuviera acompañado su estado era delicado ya que podía perder el control en cualquier instante, estaba fundido en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de la puerta lo distrajo.

\- Sasuke-san, ya le trajeron la cena… Itachi-san la trae, ¿gusta bajar o se la traigo aquí?... – preguntaba la castaña.

Como respuesta recibió un bufido molesto, siempre le molestaban cuando se encontraba pensando, pero en fin hacía días que no comía, un aldeano insípido le vendría bien.

El sonido que produce la cama cuando un cuerpo se levanta hizo su aparición, logrando que la joven que se encontraba esperando frente a la puerta se moviera un poco para permitirle el paso al menor de los señores.

Cuando se marcharon rumbo a las escaleras, ya que su cuarto de encontraba en el segundo piso, fue la señal que Kiba esperaba para entrar en la habitación y colocar el futón del otro lado de la cama de Sasuke, ya que por lo visto, lo que traían en manos y al juzgar por las orejas y la cola, era la nueva mascota del pelinegro, lo que le recordaba a Kiba sacar los cadáveres de las anteriores, cosa que hizo después de acomodar el tufón, una frazada y una almohada para mayor comodidad de lo que ahora sería parte de su responsabilidad hasta que Sasuke se hartara de ella y la matará como a las anteriores.

En el cuarto de Kakashi, el agua caliente estaba llena de burbujas, una joven de cabellos azulados y ojos de un extraño color azul llegando a ser casi blanco le trajo la ropa que le pidió para el pequeño quien el peliplateado se había encargado de despertar y ahora estaba chapoteando en el agua feliz por ser el primer baño con agua caliente y jabón.

\- Pronto te presentaré a tu nuevo dueño… - le decía mientras que le tallaba con cariño la cabeza, sacando más brillo a su hermoso cabello, mientras él hacia burbujas con sus manos y asentía a lo que le decía el mayor, tratando de prestar mucha atención.

\- Ahora… te voy a pedir que sigas estas reglas que te diré a continuación… - comento al echarle agua en el pelo para sacarle el jabón restante.

\- Hai… - decía el pequeño con una tierna sonrisa y un evidente sonrojo por ser la primera vez que alguien le trataba tan bien.

\- Lo primero que te pido es que no le mires a los ojos, eso le molesta, mantén tu mirada siempre en el piso, de lo contrario te puede lastimar… - comentó al recordar cuantas veces le habían llevado a otros niños o mujeres para que le hicieran compañía y todos terminaron muertas a manos del voluble de su hijo pequeño.

\- Segundo… no hables… y no importa como te lastime… no grites… si lo haces perderás la vida al instante… si te llega a lastimar, ya sabes donde esta mi habitación entra que yo te cuidaré, no es necesario que toques a la puerta… - comentó por precaución en realidad esa pequeña criatura que tenía grandes vestigios en sus ojos de una soledad y tristeza infinita a la vez de un brillo de felicidad incomprensible, definitivamente un ser muy especial, pensó.

Secó al pequeño con gran cautela, cepillo tanto su pelo que al estar secó se volvió rebelde, como sus orejas y su cola, esta más difícil por ser demasiado esponjosa, pero al final estaba todo su cabellos al igual que el pelaje que le cubría la cola y las orejas se encontraba brillante, su rostro estaba adornado de una hermosa sonrisa y su piel lucía tan suave que daban ganas de tocarla.

\- Por último… nunca le desobedezcas… ni a él ni a ninguno de los que nos acompañó a la casa, quedó claro… - al momento de que el pequeño asintió feliz un grito desgarrador se escuchó por toda la casa, era el grito del aldeano que habían traído y eso significaba que Sasuke se encontraba cenando.

\- ¿Te gustaría comer algo antes de que te vea?... – pregunto mientras que el pequeño trataba de no despelucar su cola entre sus manos, su mirada brillo con temor, no entendía cual sería su destino de ahora en adelante, el único consuelo que tenía era saber que gracias a él estaba la aldea a salvo.

\- Hai… - y otro grito seguido de un crujido se hizo presente, lo que obligo al pequeño ya vestido a asirse con fuerza a la camisa de botones de color vino que traía en esos momentos el mayor, temblando inconcientemente, el mayor correspondió el abrazo, y pedía que esa criatura le agradara a su hijo.

El pequeño salió vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos de color beige, unos pequeños zapatos junto con unas medias pequeñas cubrían sus pies, sus orejitas permanecían gachas y su cola yacía enroscada entre sus piernas por el temor de aquellos gritos guturales que aun no se borraban de su memoria.

Llegaron a la cocina donde un joven de robusta confección estaba preparando algo para el niño, le ofreció el plato y pudo ver varios fideos, esa comida era nueva para él tenía agua, un agua de color anaranjado llegando a rojo, lo miró desconcertado un momento y luego levanto su vista al mayor que traía una copa con algo rojo en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué es esto?... – pregunto apuntando al plato que tenía enfrente.

\- Se llama ramen… es comida… pruébala… - sorbió un poco del elixir rojo que contenía su copa y miró al pequeño que no comía.

\- ¿No tienes hambre?... – preguntó, el pequeño asintió y le miro con un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas para después bajar la mirada y pronunciar en un susurro.

\- No se como se come… siempre he comido carne cruda, gusanos y plantas que hay en el bosque… nunca he comido este tipo de cosas… ¿Qué son estos?... – pregunto tomando los palillos con las manos.

\- Mira… pruébalos… verás como te gusta… abre la boca… - le dijo mientras le quitaba con cuidado los palillos y tomaba algunos fideos con ellos acercándolos a boca del pequeño quien dudo un poco, pero al fin los comió con entusiasmo al sentir todos los nuevos sabores bailar en sus papilas gustativas, tuvo un pequeño estremecimiento de placer en su boca, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras que una gran sonrisa se formaba en ellos.

\- ¿Te gusto?... – pregunto animado el del pelo plateado al igual que el sujeto regordete.

\- Hai… - pero al no saber usar los palillos tomo el gran tazón con sus manitas por los lados y meciendo los pies en el borde de la silla puesto que no alcanzaba el suelo sorbió todo el contenido de un sorbo, haciendo que pequeñas gotitas cayeran de la comisura de sus labios.

Fue en el preciso momento en el que colocaba el tazón en vació sobre la mesa, cuando una gota del cadillo resbaló por sus labios hasta perderse por su cuello mientras que el otro lado era limpiado con su lengua, que el menor entró a la cocina limpiando el resto de su cena con una servilleta, cuando llegó observó al pequeño dejar el tazón y lamer sus labios al igual que esa gota, no supo ni como o porque pero con un movimiento rápido, ya estaba con el niño, lamiendo la gota desde el cuello hasta los labios, el rubio no podía moverse, se quedo petrificado al sentir el contacto.

\- Bien parece que ya conoces a tu mascota nueva… - comentaba el peliplateado al ver la escena del menor de sus hijos.

El pelinegro con destellos azules no dijo nada, simplemente se observó con detenimiento, esperando alguna señal de debilidad que le hiciera despedazarlo en es mismo instante, pero la acción del pequeño de sorprendió después de salir del asombro al lamerle el cuello hasta la comisura de la boca, le sonrió llevo sus ojos hacia delante, tomó nuevamente el tazón vació y lo coloco a la altura de su cara.

\- Es ramen… ¿verdad que sabe rico?... – mencionó con los ojos cerrados y con una gran sonrisa en los labios, sus orejitas se habían erguido y su cola estaba siendo meneada con entusiasmo.

\- Bien Sasuke… el es Naruto… ya acomode las cosas para que durmiera en tu habitación… trátalo bien… - fueron sus últimas palabras hacia el pelinegro.

\- Naruto… recuerda las reglas… el es tu nuevo dueño… del que te hable… - le revolvió con cariño sus cabellos dorados provocando que su sonrisa se ensanchara y la cola se animara en sus movimientos, cuando el mayor salió de la cocina fue seguido por el ojiazul con los ojos hasta que se perdió de vista.

Sasuke no dijo nada, le miraba asombrado como una criatura no podía tenerle miedo a él, el inmortal más temido por todo el mundo, que con una sola mirada puede matar, pero ahí estaba el pequeño sonriendo a pesar de saber que podría morir en cualquier momento o no lo sabía.

\- Sasuke… ya veo que encontraste a la preciosura que te regalo nuestro padre… yo quiero una así… - mencionaba Sai una persona perecida a su nuevo dueño pero con el pelo mas corto y sus ojos brillaban amarillo en ratitos, mientras que los de Sasuke brillaban rojos al enojarse como en ese momento.

Sai abrazo al pequeño por el cuello, que no hacía nada siguiendo las ordenes del peliplateado, el pelinegro de Sai miro al peliazul de Sasuke desafiante mientras con una mano tomo la barbilla del rubio y lamió una de sus mejillas, provocando que el menor se tensara y cerrará el ojo donde le fue dada la caricia.

\- Padre dice que tienes que compartir… - sentenció recorriendo el cuerpo del pequeño.

\- Yo sabré que hago con mis cosas… - dicho esto tomó al pequeño y lo llevo arrastrando hacia su habitación bajo la mirad divertida de Sai.

Sus manos le dolían el agarre de Sasuke sobre sus muñecas le estaban doliendo pero recordó que no podía quedarse, eso no evito que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos, siendo visto todo bajo una mirada roja, una negra y una esmeralda, cuando llegó a la habitación introdujo de manera brusca al pequeño quien cayó de bruces al suelo, conteniendo el llanto por petición del peliplateado.

El moreno le miró indiferente por unos segundos, para después con la misma velocidad que antes, tener preso con una de sus manos la garganta del pequeño quien no se resistía en absoluto a pesar de costarle respirar, Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto y abrió la boca dejando ver sus afilados colmillos, aflojo un poco el amarre y le tomo por la nuca haciendo con facilidad su rostro hacía un lado para dar paso a su cuello y se acercó hasta él, con claras intensiones de marcarlo y probarlo de una vez.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	3. La Presentacion

El moreno le miró indiferente por unos segundos, para después con la misma velocidad que antes, tener preso con una de sus manos la garganta del pequeño quien no se resistía en absoluto a pesar de costarle respirar, Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto y abrió la boca dejando ver sus afilados colmillos, aflojo un poco el amarre y le tomo por la nuca haciendo con facilidad su rostro hacía un lado para dar paso a su cuello y se acercó hasta él, con claras intensiones de marcarlo y probarlo de una vez.

\- Sasuke... baja con Naruto... - grito el padre de cabello plateado, haciendo con esto que se molestara con el pequeño, bufó molesto y arrojó con fuerza al rubio quien cayó de espaldas al suelo.

\- Vamos, yôji... - murmuro entre dientes, guardando los colmillos, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera del cuarto, al ver que el pequeño no le seguía se molesto, giro el rostro con el ceño fruncido.

\- Te he dicho que vengas, mocoso... - gruñó con furia contenida, no le gustaba que su padre se molestara y lo más seguro era que necesitaban hablar sobre la nueva mascota que tenía, presentarla como era debido y ese tipo de cosas que tanto le molestaban a él.

El pequeño estaba lastimado de su cuello, las marcas de los dedos y la palma de Sasuke se le hicieron rápidamente de un color amarillo mezclado con verde, seguramente después se volvería morado y tardaría varios días en desaparecer.

Con la mirada gacha, después del grito, sus orejas estáticas cerca de su cabello y su cola inerte entre sus piernas, siguió el camino que el mayor tomó, cuando se encontró a las afueras del cuarto el moreno le miró con desprecio, no había podido lograr su cometido, quería asustar al pequeño de tal forma que le rogara que le matara de una vez, más no lo hizo, de hecho no se resistió a pesar de no poder respirar con facilidad, no hizo nada y eso aunado con el llamado de su padre le molesto de sobremanera.

Le tomó por el cuello de la pequeña camisa que Kakashi le había puesto momentos antes y le alzo, hasta que su frente quedo cerca de la del mayor, quien las junto con fuerza, provocando una molesta sensación de dolor en el rostro del menor, aun así, no salió de su boca sonido alguno.

\- ¿Naze?... ¿naze anta nigeru janai?... – pronunció con furia en su voz, el pequeño cerró los ojos, tanto por el dolor como por las reglas que le mencionó el peliplateado, aun así, sabiendo que podría morir por lo que diría o haría abrió los ojos con esfuerzos y le miro directamente a los ojos.

Aquellos ojos brillaban espectacularmente y no se podía descifrar los sentimientos que de ellos emanaba, solo se podía palpar la calidez de su mirada, algo que le envolvía, le confundía, eso era algo que no podía soportar, la confusión, cuando se confundía tendía a matar cualquier cosa que tenía enfrente, y frente suyo solo se encontraba al pequeño que le golpeaba la cabeza con la propia.

\- Itai... Sasuke-san... desde pequeño he huido y solo he conseguido que aquellos que quieran lastimarme lo hagan con más fuerza... - su voz era suave, como si las palabras que salían de sus labios fueran de lo más normal.

\- ¿De que sirve vivir si no tienes a nadie para compartir la felicidad que te brinda la vida?... – pronunció muy bajo, como si aquellas palabras le fueran a costar demasiado, pero en ocasiones sus impulsos no le hacían pensar con claridad y hacia cosas peligrosas, como la de hablar demás frente a un sujeto que solo busca sangre para sobrevivir y divertirse desmembrando cuerpos parte por parte.

Sasuke bufó molesto, más si es que se podía, soltó al pequeño del agarre que mantenía en la prenda y con pasos rápidos y pesados llegó a la sala donde todos esperaban a que llegara la nueva adquisición que momentos después de que el menor de la familia entrara apareció, con sus manos sujetando su colita, un tanto preocupado por lo que fuese a pasar, nadie parecía contento, nadie excepto Kakashi que al momento de verlo parado en el marco de la puerta esperando a que le dieran el permiso para entrar, sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo, sus orejas se mantenían gachas y su mirada siempre fija en el suelo.

\- Van aquí... pequeño... - dijo el peliplateado acercándose al menor y cargándolo en brazos se dirigió al centro del círculo que era la estancia.

En uno de los sillones se encontraba el menor de los morenos, con las manos en los apoyos del sillón, con una de sus piernas entrelazada en la otra, su pose indiferente y aquel aire místico que siempre le caracterizaba, parecía molesto y su mirada estaba dirigida hacía el lado contrario de donde se encontraba su padre, que permanecía de pie mientras cargaba al pequeño, que solo atinó a esconder su cabeza en el cuello del mayor.

Kakashi, observó las marcas que comenzaba a verse violetas en el cuello del menor y en sus muñecas también, ladeo un poco la cabeza del pequeño para verlo mejor, despejando momentáneamente al pequeño de su refugió.

\- ¿Sasuke te lo hizo?... – pregunto sabiendo la respuesta, Naruto miró de reojo a Sasuke y este solo le mando una mirada desafiante, observó los ojos del mayor y le contesto en un susurro solo audible a él, pero que todos alcanzaron a escuchar gracias a sus dotes de sangre.

\- Iie... me caí... - no tenía el valor de mirarle a la cara, por lo cual soltó con delicadeza el agarre del mayor y se volvió a ocultar en el cuello del mayor quien no dijo más, pensó que el pequeño no quería ver que regañaban a uno de sus hijos por lo tanto le defendió, le abrazo con mimo, tratando de infundirle confianza.

\- No tienes porque mentir... al parecer le tomaste cariño aunque te trate mal... - murmuro mientras recargaba su rostro en el cabello rubio del pequeño oculto en su cuello, para después fijar una mirada mordaz al menor de sus hijos.

\- Bueno... damas y caballeros... este pequeño es ahora parte de esta humilde mansión, trátenlo bien... su nombre es Naruto y estaba bajo las ordenes directas de Sasuke, pero también estaba a la disposición de mis hijos... - murmuro mientras que daba un paseo formando un círculo para que todos en aquella casa observaran al nuevo integrante.

\- Sasuke... se que no te gusta compartir lo tuyo... pero no tienes otra elección... - comentó esto parándose frente a su hijo quien le desafío con la mirada, más este no le presto la mínima atención.

\- Bien... ya conoces a Sasuke... - decía esto mientras se acercaba a él con el niño en brazos, le dio un poco la vuelva para que le mirara, así lo hizo, el moreno se paro de su asiento mirando con aquellos profundos ojos al menor en brazos de su padre.

\- No lo lastimes... - fue lo último que advirtió antes de que su hijo tomara entre sus manos el rostro del pequeño que por un segundo sintió temor, pero al estar en los brazos que le salvaron de la muerte a manos del aldeano y que cuidaron se dejo hacer, al fin y al cabo como ya lo habían dicho el solo era una mascota.

Sasuke acercó su rostro mostrando nuevamente los colmillos, besó al pequeño de manera tan brusca que abrió sus pequeños labios intentando gritar, grito que se hizo imposible con la boca del otro sobre la suya, una lagrima salió de sus ojos cuando sintió los afilados colmillos partiendo su labio inferior y aquel sabor metálico invadiendo su boca, cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando por todos los medios reprimir el dolor que sentía, las punzadas en su labio se vieron entumecidas por la lengua del moreno que comenzó a lamerle, hasta que la sangre dejó de emanar.

\- Bien parece que le has reconocido como algo para valorar por un tiempo... a los otros les dejaste desangrar en el momento de la presentación... - comentó el mayor cuando se separaron mirando con cuidado las facciones de su hijo quien solo bufo molesto para después regresar a su asiento, colocándose en la misma posición que antes.

\- Deja te explicó... la marca que te dejó Sasuke en el labio es la que te marca de su propiedad, es decir que al primero que debes de obedecer es a él, cada miembro de la familia que te muestre tomará un poco de tu sangre y la mezclara con su saliva para que otros clanes no te lleven... si la herida no es limpiada con la lengua, no dejara de sangrar por lo tanto se muere desangrado... - comentó mientras el pequeño limpiaba sus lágrimas y permanecía sin comprender que pasaba.

\- Sasuke es mi pequeño, apenas tiene doscientos años en este mundo... muy joven y el mas quisquilloso de mis hijos... cabe mencionar... te conviene obedecerlo y no hacerle enojar... - comentó ante la mirada desconcertada que le ofrecía el menor mientras tocaba la parte lastimada de sus labios, no dolía pero estaba hinchada.

Se dirigieron al joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos de color verde, su aspecto era serio, pero no tan aterrador como el de Sasuke, sus ojos estaban marcados por unas ojeras profundas de un color bastante marcado, mostraba indiferencia, sus brazos posaban sobre su pecho cruzados, mientras observaba la escena de medio lado.

\- Este de aquí es Gaara... otro de mis hijos es un poco mas grande en edad que Sasuke... tiene doscientos veinte años si mi memoria no me falla... es serio pero puedes contar con él cuando yo no me encuentre en casa... después de esto te muestro la casa para que encuentres los cuartos con facilidad... ahora él va a hacer algo parecido a lo que hizo Sasuke, solo en otro lado de tu cuerpo, trata de no gritar, ¿entendido?... – comentó a lo que el pequeño solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, el pelirrojo se descruzaba de brazos mientras se acerba más al mayor e inspeccionaba al pequeño, buscando un punto donde la sangre emanara deprisa con un simple corte.

Tomó una de sus manos bajo la mirada atónita del pequeño quien al ver los colmillos del ojiverde, prefirió no ver como su carne se partía ante aquellos dientes tan afilados, agachando si es que se podía más sus orejas entre el pelo y metía nuevamente su rostro en el hombro del mayor, cuando aquellas prolongaciones en la boca del pelirrojo entraron en la carne del rubio, el cuerpo del pequeño se tensó, los habitantes de la casa podían ver como su colita se crispaba por el dolor que sentía, sin embargo no se escucho mas que un leve gemidito de sus labios, Gaara cerró los ojos al escuchar ese sonido de las labios del pequeño, se tensó de igual manera siendo observado por su padre quien sonrió por ello, unos segundos después su lengua recorría las heridas en su muñeca y en sus ojos se podía ver el dolor por haber hecho esas marcas en aquellos pequeños brazos, pero era necesario, con pasos lentos regreso a su lugar para volver a poner aquella pose dura e inquebrantable que tenía momentos antes, solo que sus ojos tenían un brillo de remordimiento, Kakashi estaba asombrado por el cambio de personalidad de uno de sus hijos menores, siempre que se trataban de victimas era cruel y sanguinario pero al llegar a casa era tan tranquilo y confiable.

Naruto salió del cuello de su protector al ver que se dirigían a un joven de cabellos negros y la mirada de igual color, parecido a Sasuke, al que siempre le llamaban Sai y al parecer esta cercanía no le gusto para nada a su nuevo dueño, pues bufó molesto y trato de enviar una mirada retadora a su hermano mayor que ni caso le hizo.

\- El es Sai... uno de los que estaba en la aldea cuando fuimos a buscarte... tiene un pasatiempo muy bello, él pinta cuadros, tal vez después te enseñe a hacer algunos, tiene doscientos setenta años... uno de los mejores en la materia de asesinatos en lo que cabe decir, pero descuida sabe respetar ordenes, además de que no le haría daño a una criatura tan preciosa como tu... - rozó su nariz contra la del pequeño y con este gesto logró sacarle una sonrisa al pequeño.

Sai miró desafiante a Sasuke que le regreso la mirada de igual forma, sonrió complacido por haber hecho enfadar a su hermano menor y bajo su atenta mirada volteo al pequeño dándole la espalda, dejando un tanto alarmado al pequeño que irguió sus orejas al sentir como su camisa era elevada mostrando su espalda mientras que sus pantaloncillos cortos juntos con su ropa interior descendían, dejando al descubierto parte de sus caderas y su redondo trasero, se aferró con fuerza al cuello del mayor apretando dientes y los ojos, su cola se tensó con más fuerza que la vez pasada mientras que los colmillos de Sai invadían la parte baja del pequeño, quien soltó un pequeño gemidito de dolor mezclado con un sollozo, continuo lamiendo con suma desesperación para el menor de sus hermanos la piel tan apetecible que mostraba donde la espalda pierde su nombre, ahora se apreciaban dos pequeñas heridas en forma de circulo del mismo tamaño.

Cuando le acomodaron las ropas al pequeño se dirigieron hacia el último y mayor de los hijos del peliplateado, un joven de piel pálida, cabello negro largo atado en una coleta, sentado en un sillón con los brazos en el respaldo, se paró de su lugar y se dirigió hacia el pequeño frente a el, lo tomó de los brazos de su padre, cargándolo el mismo, Kakashi sabía que no le gustaba que le ofrecieran la comida en las manos, le gustaba manipular a sus presas.

\- Este joven es Itachi, el mayor de mis hijos trescientos cuarenta y cinco años y no los aparenta, un imán para las chicas lindas al igual que Sasuke, callado, calculador, un estratega modelo, puede que aprendas varias cosas de él, pero no lo hagas enfadar o perderás la vida... - acto seguido el mayor tomo el cuello de la camisa separándolo un poco para dejar ver la clavícula del pequeño y encajo en esa parte sus colmillos con fuerza, logrando que mas de uno cerrara los ojos por el grito de dolor que no pudo contener el pequeño, no podía alejarlo de su cuerpo porque sus manos estaba siendo agarradas con una mano con mucha fuerza, tuvo que esperar algunos minutos a que el moreno de ojos rojos dejara de morderle y comenzara a lamer la herida para evitar problemas, después de eso fue regresado a los brazos de su padre y delineando sus labios con el sabor de la sangre del pequeño y una sonrisa de medio lado se volvió a sentar.

El pequeño se limpiaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, intentando controlar los espasmos que invadían su cuerpo, Itachi fue el mas brusco de todos, coloco una de sus manos en el lugar donde las marcas aun eran visibles y su mirada entristeció, paso sus dedos por sus labios, su muñeca, parte de sus caderas y su clavícula, después miro al mayor quien le sonrió.

\- Mucho gusto... mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi... padre de las personas que te acabo de presentar, como ya te lo había dicho antes, puedes ir a mi alcoba cada vez que Sasuke o alguno de mis hijos se moleste contigo, yo me encargare de curarte si estas herido... podrías pasarme tu dedo... - pidió amablemente con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, el pequeño obedeció y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que le doliera mucho, su sorpresa fue grande al no sentir nada, abrió sus ojos y el peliplateado ya estaba lamiendo las pequeñas marcas que eran casi invisibles en su dedo, después le beso el dedo lastimado, el pequeño meneo la cola e irguió de nueva cuenta las orejas en gesto de agradecimiento.

A todos los habitantes se les hacía encantadora esa pequeña criatura que se encontraba en los brazos del mejor de sus amos y señores de la casa.

\- Tengo cuatrocientos años recién cumplidos y bien llevados y esta casa y todo lo que vez me pertenece... bien ahora te presentare al los sirvientes y maestros que se encuentran en esta casa... aquí se encuentra el maestro de matemáticas Nara Shikamaru, desde ahora estarás bajo su tutela para aprender a sumar, restar, y todo lo que tenga que ver con números, además de enseñarte como leer y escribir... - presentó el mayor a un joven despreocupado con cara de cansancio que únicamente levanto su mano a modo de saludo.

\- Será problemático enseñarle a tan corta edad, aunque ya debería saber lo básico Tsk... llevara tiempo... - musito como presentación, cosa que desanimo al pequeño de ojos azules, siguieron caminando.

\- El cocinero de la casa Akimichi Chouji... el que te preparo el ramen... - comentó con una sonrisa, mientras que el cocinero regordete le sonreía.

\- ¿Verdad que mi comida es la mejor?... – preguntaba mientras que con una sonrisa y un guiñó en el ojo se señalaba, al pequeño meneando la cola quizás por no recibir mas mordidas o quizás porque recordaba el sabor de la comida asentía feliz.

\- Yamanaka Ino te enseñará modales, ella es una de las sirvientas, pero tiene grandes conocimientos de etiqueta... - una joven rubia con la piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos azules se inclinaba con delicadeza, halando los costados de su vestido y flexionaba las piernas un poco mientras que saludaba con voz muy suave.

\- Mucho gusto espero que nos llevemos muy bien y no tengamos problemas con tu comportamiento... - regresó a su porte habitual regalando una calida sonría que hizo sonrojar al pequeño, era la segunda vez que una mujer le regalaba una calida sonrisa, la primera fue su madre, este gesto molesto a los cuatro hijos que le miraron un tanto molestos, por provocar un sonrojo que deseaban provocar ellos.

\- Lee será tu maestro de defensa personal... es un maestro del taijutsu... un arte japonés de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, no quiero saber que al salir de la casa alguien te a golpeado de nuevo y tu no te has defendido... - ante estas palabras Naruto bajo la mirada al igual que sus orejas y su cola, en realidad no importaba si sabía defenderse o no, él no sería capaz de regresar un golpe, pero agradeció el hecho de que se podría defender.

\- Y a Temari ya la conoces... fue la que te trajo la ropa, ella junto con Hinata y Tenten son las encargadas de las labores del hogar, cuando nadie te necesite o cuando no estés en tus lecciones les ayudarás con las cosas de la casa... - las tres jóvenes se presentaron revolviendo el cabellos del menor en un gesto amistoso, provocando que sonriera y una que otra risita escapara de sus labios.

\- El último pero no por ello menos importante... Inuzuka Kiba... encargado de las compras y lo que haga falta en el hogar, al igual de ser el que se encuentra al mando de los sirvientes cuando no estoy presente... bien esos son todos... - bajo al pequeño para que los demás pudieran darle la bienvenida a su manera.

Los abrazos, las caricias, los besos con labial rojo, morado, rosa, no se hicieron esperar, dejando marcadita su cara con besos en sus mejillas, sus ojos, su frente, todos aquellos mimos por parte de la servidumbre provocaron en los hermanos algo que nadie conocía, era increíble como algo en su interior les pedía a gritos tener nuevamente contacto con esa suave piel, probar nuevamente esa sangre tan dulce, el mejor manjar pensaron cada uno.

Sai fue el más rápido, apartando al niño de las manos de los demás, bajo la mirada atenta y molesta de Sasuke quien no pudo evitar erguirse para no perder detalle de lo que hacía uno de sus hermanos con su regalo, lo llevó corriendo a un cuarto alejado de los demás, los hermanos le siguieron en silencio mientras que todas las sirvientas y demás se acercaban a preguntarle a su señor como era que un pequeño pudiera ser tan lindo o también por las peculiaridades de sus orejas y demás, por unos minutos desvió su atención de sus hijos y el nuevo miembro de la familia que sería cuidado como hijo propio.

Mientras que en la sala donde Sai tenía a Naruto, este último se separó del mayor al sentir como le tocaba, sabía que no debía desobedecer pero esas caricias eran diferentes a las de Kakashi o a las sirvientas que le trataban bien, esas caricias le lastimaban y al igual que la vez que le mordió, intentaba sacarle la camisa blanca con tirones fuertes, estaba asustado, no por el hecho de morir si ese joven le atrapaba sino por el hecho de que la forma en la que le veía, le tocaba, era extraña, sentía ganas horribles de llorar pero la puerta estaba cerrada, no podía escapar por mucho tiempo.

Sai acorralo al pequeño que tenía sueltas algunas lagrimillas, las cuales lamió con suma calma, tenía a Naruto sujetando con fuerza su camisa tratando de que el mayor no la sacará, pero su fuerza no era comparable con la del joven de cabellos negros, quien de un fuerte tirón la sacó, lastimándolo levemente, se abrazaba a si mismo, intentando buscar una forma de escapar de esa situación, pero no le era posible, estaba acorralado en una esquila y si intentaba moverse los brazos de Sai le impedían el paso, coloco las manos en el pantalón para retirárselo, estaba aterrado, era la primera vez que alguien le trataba de esa manera y la verdad no le agradaba en absoluto.

\- Onegai... Sai-sama... tomeru... no me gusta... onegai... - rogaba el pequeño pero era inútil no le escuchaba, se dedico a acercar a su cuerpo el ahora desnudo pequeño que solo tenía puestos los calcetines y los zapatos que le dieron.

Le cargo en brazos, abriendo con una de ellas las piernas del pequeño obligándole a abrazar su cadera con ellas, una de las manos de Sai estaba rodeándole el trasero para sostenerlo sin que cayera por los movimientos que hacía mientras que la otra hacía presión en la espalda del pequeño para evitar que se separara de su lado, su cabeza se encontrabas en el hombro del rubio mientras que lamía con hambre su cuello.

\- Padre te dijo que obedecieras... - comento mientras tomaba asiento en un apartado sillón de lectura cerca de la chimenea, en esa sala se hacían regularmente juntas con gente importante, pues aun siendo seres inmortales, vivían bajo las reglas de los mortales por ordenes del peliplateado, quien prefería comer de aldeas alejadas de las civilizaciones para no ser descubiertos.

Con estas simples palabras el pequeño dejo de forcejear, comenzando a llorar con más fuerza en silenció, mientras que las manos de Sai recorrían su cuerpo de una manera que no le agradaba, Naruto se encontraba sobre las piernas del moreno quien colocaba sus manos de vez en cuando en su trasero para empujarlo hacia delante, provocando que sus caderas se juntaran con las del mayor, lastimándose con la tela que le quemaba y sobre todo ese bulto que se había formado entre sus piernas.

Sai por su parte se encontraba sumamente excitando por aquel contacto el cuerpo inocente del niño y su sumisión por las ordenes de su padre le hacían sumamente exquisito, además la presión de su pequeño trasero desnudo sobre su miembro erecto le hacían desear probar más del pequeño, una de sus manos se deslizo por las caderas del pequeño hasta llegar a su entrada donde con un dedo comenzó a hacer círculos delineándola.

Naruto estaba temblando, esa sensación no le agradaba para nada, pedía internamente que alguien llegara y le llevará a un lugar seguro, sus lágrimas estaban resbalando por sus ojos mientras que una parte le decía que corriera y buscara un sitio donde ocultarse, otra parte le decía que siguiera ordenes, no quería estar solo después de tanto tiempo por fin estaba en un lugar al que podía llamar hogar.

Un gemidito salió de su boca al sentir de nueva cuentas los afilados colmillos de Sai introducirse en la piel de su hombro con gran fuerza, apretó los ojos con fuerza "onegai... daskette... onegai..." rogaba para sus adentros mientras sus manitas se aferraban inconcientes a la ropa del mayor por el dolor que sentía provocada por la mordida.

\- Buen niño... - murmuro mientras separaba sus labios de la piel y la sangre comenzaba a emanar de la herida por no pasar su lengua por la zona, la mano que estaba en la entrada del pequeño se guió hacía adelante para ayudar a su compañera a desabrochar su pantalón.

Naruto observó esto con horror, no entendía que era lo que estaba a punto de pasar pero no le agradaba, más por la mirada que le lanzaba Sai, relamiéndose los labios, mientras que sus manos deslizaban la prenda hasta sus rodillas, dejando ver su miembro erecto, lamió al pequeño en la mejilla antes de posar sus manos nuevamente en las caderas del pequeño levantándolo y halando de él hasta que choco con su pecho, lentamente le dejó bajar hasta que su miembro rozo la entrada del pequeño "onegai... daskette..."

\- Sai... ¿se puede saber que rayos haces?... - le replicó Sasuke mientras observaba la marca que aun sangraba del pequeño quien lloraba en silencio en las manos de Sai quien no alcanzó a terminar su tarea.

\- Nada... - fue su respuesta, lamió la herida para que dejará de sangrar antes de colocar al pequeño a su lado y acomodarse los pantalones correctamente.

\- Te lo advierto... vuelves a tocarlo de esa manera y ni padre podrá ayudarte a salir de esta... - amenazó el menor de los Hatake a su hermano quien simplemente sonreía socarronamente.

\- Naruto... - llamo el pelirrojo que se encontraba al lado de su hermano menor, el ojiazul le observó por unos segundos, desvió su mirada hacía Sai y después a Sasuke, para fijarla finalmente de nueva cuenta en el pelirrojo que traía en las manos su ropa y se encontraba agazapado con una rodilla en el piso y los brazos extendidos para protegerlo.

Corrió hasta él buscando protección, el ojiverde le colocó con mucho cuidado nuevamente la ropa y le acarició con cariño el cabello intentando que lo que acababa de pasar se le olvidara, ya vestido le cargó en brazos y le llevó de nueva cuenta donde su padre de encontraba para contarle lo sucedido, había que hablar seriamente con Sai, pudo lastimarlo.

Itachi negaba en forma reprobatoria la conducta de su hermano menor, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer semejante cosa?, el pequeño llamaba mucho la atención y su calor, la textura de su piel, esos ojos atrayentes y sobre todo el sabor de su sangre eran algo realmente digno de probar una y otra vez, pero no era razón para recién llegado intentar marcarlo de una forma más intima que no sea para probar su elixir rojo.

\- Padre te reprenderá... lo sabes... no solo has tocado algo que no te pertenece de una manera que no es correcta... sino que has desobedecido a sus reglas... - concreto Itachi con su voz suave pero firme.

\- Lo se... pero hubiera valido la pena si no hubieran interrumpido... - bufo molesto el moreno de ojos con brillo amarillo.

Momentos después llegó Kakashi con el pequeño en brazos ocultando su rostro de nueva cuenta en su cuello, su mirada se mostraba en verdad molesta, a su lado se encontraba Kiba como parte de la servidumbre y Gaara del lado contrario, ambos listos para ver y actuar en caso de que fuera necesario.

\- Itachi, Gaara... vayan a sus cuartos ya es hora de descansar, tengo algo de que hablar con Sai... - declaró mirando a sus hijos mientras les nombraba, el pequeño se tensó al escuchar el frío tono de voz que por primera vez usaba el peliplateado, pero no huyo al abrazó que le ofrecía.

\- Sasuke... lleva a Naruto a tu cuarto y descansen... procura cerrar la puerta no quiero que escuche... - Sasuke llegó a donde su padre y tomó a Naruto en brazos, quien en seguida se colocó de la misma forma en la que su padre le cargaba, no era momento para decir o hacer nada que alterara a su padre más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Gomen Naruto... mañana te muestro la casa... ahora tengo algo que hacer... - mencionó cambiando el tono de voz para relajar al pequeño, después de eso revolvió sus cabellos para sacarle una sonrisa, cosa que logró.

\- Tienes algo que decir... Sai... - fue lo último que se escuchó de sus labios cuando estuvieron solos.

Itachi, Gaara y Sasuke con Naruto en los brazos llegaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, al momento de cerrar la puerta un horrible grito proveniente de los labios de Sai se escucho por toda la casa, logrando que todos se taparan los oídos con fuerza.

Naruto por su parte se abrazó a su mismo, se mecía de adelante hacia atrás intentando calmarse, al parecer ese grito lleno de dolor le recordó algo sobre su pasado, sus ojos se encontraban demasiado abiertos y su cola se enroscaba a su cuerpo intentando llenarle el cuerpo de calor, cosa que parecía no servía, Sasuke observó esto pero no le hizo caso, se recostó en su cama observando con detenimiento el techo mientras que los gritos de dolor de Sai no se hacían esperar.

\- Kowai... kowai... - repetía una y otra vez el pequeño, en un momento algo le hizo despertar de su ensimismamiento, se acercó a la cama y observó a su dueño.

\- Gomen... - pronunció en un susurro, el moreno enarco una ceja, ¿Por qué se disculpaba?

\- Puedo dormir en su cama... tengo miedo... - murmuro bajando la mirada apenado por lo que acaba de decir, el mayor se viró molesto.

\- Has lo que quieras... - con eso basto para que el pequeño se pusiera feliz y con cuidado se subió a la cama para descansar junto con su dueño.

\- Arigato... ureshî... - murmuro desde la orilla más apartada al moreno para no incomodarlo.

\- Ven aquí... - mencionó el mayor tomando por la cintura a la criatura que le daba la espalda, pegándolo a su pecho para proporcionarle calor y seguridad, que por el temblor de su cuerpo era lo que necesitaba.

\- Solo por hoy... ya que no estas acostumbrado a los castigo de padre... - murmuro, para separarse unos momentos del menor y mudarse de ropa para descansar cómodamente, al rubio le dieron una muda de ropa que acepto gustoso y se cambió a toda prisa.

Minutos después nuevamente entre los brazos del moreno que ahora era su dueño se quedo dormido, mientras que el mayor respiraba el olor tan embriagador que despedía el pequeño cuerpo, además de la calidez de este, tapó a ambos con las mantas y durmieron, mientras en otra hala un moreno de mirada oscura con destellos dorados era cruelmente castigado por su padre.

\- Ya no... onegai... ya aprendí mi lección, no lo vuelvo a hacer... – suplicaba al ver a su padre con algo en las manos, listo para asestar otro golpe, sus gritos eran acallados por las puertas de una habitación oculta especial para los castigos.

 _Continuara_...


	4. El Castigo de Sai La Rosa Blanca

La sangre escurría de forma lenta sobre su cuerpo maltratado, ¿cómo había llegado a ese punto?... ya lo recordaba por tratar de hacerse del pequeño rubio que no era su regalo, las tradiciones decían que el propietario tenía que darse el primer banquete en todos los sentidos con la nueva adquisición sabía que ese privilegio era de Sasuke, pero la sangre de ese infante era exquisita no pudo arrebatarse aquellas ganas incontenibles de probar todo de ese pequeño, su piel despedía un olor atrayente casi adictivo, la suavidad de su piel era la prueba más clara de que aquel que tuviera el placer de hacer lo que el estuvo a punto de hacer, no podría parar de probar ese cuerpo, simplemente era algo sobrehumano, y el tendría que esperar a que Sasuke sucumbiera ante ese niño, para evitar otra vez semejante castigo.

_ Flash Back _

\- Padre te reprenderá... lo sabes... no solo has tocado algo que no te pertenece de una manera que no es correcta... sino que has desobedecido a sus reglas... - concreto Itachi con su voz suave pero firme.

\- Lo se... pero hubiera valido la pena si no hubieran interrumpido... - bufo molesto el moreno de ojos con brillo amarillo.

Momentos después llegó Kakashi con el pequeño en brazos ocultando su rostro de nueva cuenta en su cuello, su mirada se mostraba en verdad molesta, a su lado se encontraba Kiba como parte de la servidumbre y Gaara del lado contrario, ambos listos para ver y actuar en caso de que fuera necesario.

\- Itachi, Gaara... vayan a sus cuartos ya es hora de descansar, tengo algo de que hablar con Sai... - declaró mirando a sus hijos mientras les nombraba, el pequeño se tensó al escuchar el frío tono de voz que por primera vez usaba el peliplateado, pero no huyo al abrazó que le ofrecía.

\- Sasuke... lleva a Naruto a tu cuarto y descansen... procura cerrar la puerta no quiero que escuche... - Sasuke llegó a donde su padre y tomó a Naruto en brazos, quien en seguida se colocó de la misma forma en la que su padre le cargaba, no era momento para decir o hacer nada que alterara a su padre más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Gomen Naruto... mañana te muestro la casa... ahora tengo algo que hacer... - mencionó cambiando el tono de voz para relajar al pequeño, después de eso revolvió sus cabellos para sacarle una sonrisa, cosa que logró.

\- Tienes algo que decir... Sai... - fue lo último que se escuchó de sus labios cuando estuvieron solos.

\- Lo lamento padre, pero no pude resistirme... sabes que soy muy impulsivo... - intentaba salir ileso de aquella situación, los ojos de su padre comenzaron a brillar en un color carmín como las de su hermano, esto no presagiaba nada bueno.

\- No me vengas con excusas baratas... sígueme... - ordenó el mayor caminando por la casona acompañado de Kiba que llevaba en las manos una toalla blanca y un desinfectante, esto sería difícil.

Entraron a un salón donde las gruesas paredes intentaban mitigar lo que esa noche ocurriría, caminaron hasta que la luz que iluminaba desde el pasillo se desvanecía, Sai no podía ocultar su nerviosismo solo había estado en ese lugar una vez y la experiencia vivida no fue muy agradable, ¿la razón?... el cumpleaños de Itachi una muchacha nueva, sangre limpia y un cuerpo nunca antes tocado, no resistió la tentación, la tomo a la fuerza, desgarrándola no solo en el cuerpo, sino que le mordió el cuello con tanta desesperación que le desgarro la piel y parte de la vena aorta, haciendo imposible detener la hemorragia que le provoco esa herida, como castigo al ser perdonado por Itachi solo fue poco el castigo y una advertencia de que si volvía a hacerlo esta vez sería más estricto.

\- Ya sabes que hacer... - completo Kakashi con la voz igual de fría desde que llegaron, se podía percibir en ella el coraje y la ira de pensar que se hubiera repetido lo que hace unos años, aquella joven era de una exquisita belleza y murió a manos de su hijo que por puro capricho quiso marcarla para si.

Desde aquella fecha una nueva regla se volvió indispensable para no hacer una guerra interna entre los hermanos, los presentes solo podrán ser utilizados en primera vez en todo a lo concerniente por sus dueños, si después pueden compartirlo y eso les place, pero ellos tienen privilegios, el regalo de Sai murió instantes después de ser entregados, a manos claro de ser entregado, su deseo por la piel humana es inexplicable.

Aunque le comprendía un poco no quería que él hiciera lo mismo, Kakashi lo salvó de morir en el frío del invierno, después de haber sido usado y abusado por varias personas durante semanas para después botarlo como si nunca hubiera habido nada, pensó que regalándole una nueva vida ajena a sus recuerdos podría ayudarle, pero al parecer no solo le marcaron el cuerpo, torturaron su mente sino que también le marcaron el alma con el único propósito de su satisfacción personal y el deseo incontrolable de tomar todo cuanto quiera, pues nunca tuvo nada.

Sai camino por el cuarto hasta quedar de cerca de la pared observándola recordando lo mucho que le había dado aquella persona que tenía a cuestas, ahora se sentía un malagradecido, lo único que le había pedido su nuevo padre era no volver a cometer el acto que hizo con su regalo y con el regalo de su hermano mayor y él lo decepcionó, se sentía culpable y ahora pensaba que el castigo era necesario, como pudo permitir que aquel deseo desconocido que en ocasiones le embargaba le haya dominado de nuevo, no lo entendía pero no podía hacer nada por el momento mas que afrontar las consecuencias, se despojó de la camisa de botones de color vino que llevaba puesta y acto seguido, Kiba se acercó disculpándose por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero eran ordenes, sus manos fueron inmovilizadas por unos grilletes que colgaban de la pared del cuarto, dejándole con los brazos extendidos en direcciones contrarias y la espalda descubierta lista para recibir sus castigo.

\- Te curaré en cuanto esto termine... - susurro en cerca del moreno que solo sonrió con melancolía, aceptando la ayuda desde antes y agradeciéndola a su forma.

Unas pequeñas manitas de color canela, un hermoso cabello rubio, un olor a lavanda por las fragancias de la ducha, unos impresionantes y atrayentes ojos azules como el cielo, una sonrisa tímida pero hermosa se prometió a si mismo hacerle sonreír mas ampliamente seguramente una sonrisa abierta estaría mejor en esos labios que sabían a gloría y sobre todo el olor y el sabor de aquella sangre que recorría las venas del pequeño, tan dulce, tan ligera, tan pura, tan perfecta, se dibujaron en la mente del moreno quien sonrió ante su pensamiento, después de todo el pequeño se le clavo en su corazón, que aunque no latiera por su vida inmortal, sintió la calidez de los latidos contrarios.

Apretó con fuerza los dientes, borró su sonrisa, cerró con fuerza sus ojos, la piel cediendo espacio para aquel objeto en las manos de su padre, un fuerte grito de dolor inundó la habitación, la puerta ligeramente abierta para dejar entrar el aire a aquel cuarto fue suficiente para que el lastimero grito lleno de puro dolor escapara llenando los corazones de todos con la sensación misma del dolor que en ese momento sentía.

\- Sabes que no me gusta hacerlo, pero si esta es la única forma en la que comprendas esa valiosa regla... entonces no me detendré... Sai comprende que no puedes tomar todo lo que quieras y menos si ya tiene dueño... puedes marcarlo, de muchas maneras de forma irreversible... ¿quieres perderlo?... – esa pregunta desapareció todo el dolor y escozor que su espalda le ofrecía, ¿perderlo?

Los recuerdos de vagar por las calles, lastimado y muerto aun con un corazón caliente palpitando en su interior le llegaron de golpe, ese era él antes de tener una familia que le quería y protegía.

Sus ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas, ¿cómo era posible que estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo que le hicieron en una vida pasada?, negó con la cabeza, mientras que un pequeño sollozo lleno de melancolía mezclado con culpabilidad llegó a los oídos del peliplateado que sonrió un poco, momentos después la sonrisa desapareció y en sus ojos se mostraba tristeza y dolor, dolor porque realmente no le agradaba agrietar esa piel pálida que días después estaría como nueva, le dolía demasiado el tener que lastimar el cuerpo del pequeño a quien rescato de una muerte cruel, lenta y sobre todas las cosas dolorosa, apretó la vara en sus puños con fuerza, alzándola nuevamente, para descender a velocidad vertiginosa nuevamente, cayendo sobre la espalda descubierta del ojinegro.

Arqueó su espalda al sentir su sangre brotar, aquella sensación extraña de estar siendo reventada por los golpes no era muy agradable, apretaba los dientes con fuerza, intentando no hacer tanto ruido pero era imposible, los jadeos y la visión borrosa por el dolor no se hicieron esperar, sus brazos aun atados eran los únicos testigos de que estaba perdiendo fuerza con rapidez, sus piernas flaquearon dejándolo caer, sostenido únicamente por los brazos aun apresados en los grilletes, ya no podía gritar a causa del dolor, su voz se había extinguido y sabía que si no alzaba la voz su padre seguiría castigándolo, tendría que decir las palabras aunque no le salieran de la garganta.

\- Ya no... onegai... ya aprendí mi lección, no lo vuelvo a hacer... – suplicaba al ver a su padre con algo en las manos, listo para asestar otro golpe, sus gritos eran acallados por las puertas de una habitación oculta especial para los castigos.

Después de eso las manos fueron despojadas de los grilletes que le mantenían de pie, haciendo con esto que su cuerpo cayera pesadamente hacia el suelo casi inconciente.

\- Kiba... lleva a Sai a su habitación... y por favor... cura con cuidado su espalda... - los ojos de Kakashi regresaron a la normalidad, dispares un nuevo brillo se veía en ellos, culpabilidad, no le agradaba tener que castigar a ninguno de sus hijos, les amaba, pero ese pequeño era especial y sería de gran ayuda para Sasuke.

Kiba levanto con cuidado el cuerpo maltratado del moreno que en ese momento a pesar de seguir conciente ya no sentía dolor alguno en su cuerpo, como era posible que un hombre tan bueno como lo era Kakashi se volviera tan brutal, era algo incomprensible, pero las ordenes eran incuestionables, además el mismo Kiba había sido el responsable de limpiar desastre causado por Sai hacía ya varios años, en ambas ocasiones.

Podía recordar con claridad el rostro de la joven, sus ojos abiertos y en su cara una mueca de terror inundada de dolor, esparcida en alguna parte de la habitación, sus brazos cerca de la chimenea y sus piernas cerca del escritorio, tal vez arrojadas con furia sobre aquella al recordar su propio pasado, esos ataques maníacos siempre se apoderaban de el cuando encontraba algo o alguien que le recordara lo que un día fue.

_ Fin de Flash Back _

Se encontraba en su cama boca abajo, con la espalda descubierta siendo atendida por Kiba que con infinito cuidado y cariño esparcía la sustancia transparente e irritante sobre su lastimada piel, pequeños gemiditos producto del escozor que sentía ante ese contacto del paño húmedo en alcohol para limpiar y evitar infecciones.

\- Lo lamento, joven Sai... sabe que esto es lo único que puedo hacer por usted... - comentaba con voz triste el castaño, a lo que el moreno sonrió un poco saliendo se sus labios solo una mueca retorcida y llena de dolor.

\- Arigato... me lo merecía, pero no se que me paso... no pude controlarme... - susurro mirando de nueva cuenta hacia el frente donde descansaba su cabeza momentos antes de agradecer al castaño sus atenciones.

\- Descuide... ya verá que no es nada... pronto se pondrá bien... ya lo verá... si no necesita nada más... me retiro... que descanse... - acto seguido acaricio las hebras negras en un gesto paternal para después salir de la habitación apagando todas las luces.

Amanecía, entre las sábanas se revolvía un pequeño de cabellos rubios, sus ojos se apretaban con fuerza, los rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana no le dejaban descansar mas tiempo, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que se encontraba solo en la cama, se sentó de golpe sobre el suave colchón, recordando los gritos que de la boca de Sai se escuchaban por toda la casa, llevó sus manitas a la cabeza, tapando sus orejas mientras que la cola se enroscaba en su cuerpo.

Un recuerdo le llegó de golpe, la primera vez que fue a la aldea, después de que su madre falleciera por defenderle, decidió pedir permiso para poder enterrar los restos de su madre en un pedacito del cementerio cerca de la aldea, como a ella le hubiera gustado, pero la respuesta del pueblo fue una totalmente diferente, los aldeanos le amarraron a un tronco dando la espalda a la gente, su mirada fija en la madera a la cual había sido atrapado, le desgarraron la camisa que llevaba y después, solo dolor sentía, la espalda le dolía y mucho, podía escuchar las risas de las personas que se vanagloriaban por hacer eso, diciendo frases dolorosas y otras confusas como: "¿y este es el hijo del gran del lobo Kaseiyo?"... "Para que aprendas maldita aberración a no pisar esta aldea"... "aprende a respetar a los puros"... "Con más fuerza aun no se ve suficiente sangre"... entre otras frases, cuando su cuerpo no pudo más y los gritos de su garganta dejaron satisfechos a los aldeanos, estos simplemente le soltaron y le aventaron otra camisa para ocultar el impuro cuerpo que consigo cargaba, "gomen... no volveré a molestarles"... fue las últimas palabras dirigidas al pueblo que le lastimo.

Sabía como dolía el ser lastimado y que la sangre saliera por lugares que no conocía que podían salir o que no pudieras siquiera acariciarte en busca de reconfortarte un poco por el dolor, se sintió mal, era su culpa por la que Sai se encontraba lastimado y era su culpa que Sasuke se encontrara molesto.

Se cambió de ropa y salió de la habitación, buscando la única que aparte de la de Sasuke conocía, la de su nuevo "padre" Kakashi, cuando entro a la habitación de paredes blancas con una cama en colores tintos y un peliplateado con un pijama en color azul marino en seda sentado sobre su cama leyendo tranquilamente el periódico mientras bebía algo en una taza de color crema.

Observó al pequeño en el umbral de la puerta y sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, le hizo un movimiento para que se adentre a la habitación y se sentará a su lado, así lo hizo, sus pies se balanceaban en el filo de la cama, demasiado alta para su pequeño cuerpo, mientras que tomaba la taza con chocolate que le tendió el mayor, mientras que él sostenía una con un contenido tinto en su interior.

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste?... ¿Dormiste bien?... – pregunto después de dar un sorbo a su taza, bajaba el periódico que traía en manos para mirar las acciones del pequeño, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, al parecer nadie había sido cariñoso con él antes.

\- Muy bien... arigato... - menciona cohibido mirando el humeante contenido de la taza en sus manos, sintiendo la calidez que se desprendía de la porcelana en la que se encontraba, con una sonrisa pequeña llena de melancolía y tristeza.

Secó de sus ojos las pequeñas muestras del dolor que sentía por dentro en esos momentos, las lágrimas que en silencio se escapaban desobedientes de sus ojos, observándolas por un tiempo antes de decidirse a limpiarlas y borrarlas de la faz de la tierra en la tela de su camisa de color azul marino con un pequeño circulo en el medio en forma de espiral de un color rojo, levanto su rostro y esbozo una sonrisa de eterna gratitud hacia la persona que le dio un hogar, una familia y protección.

\- Kakashi-chichi... - llamo el pequeño con una tímida sonrisa, se sentía raro nombrar a alguien como padre, hace mucho que no tenía padre y las palabras del peliplateado le había dicho cuando le dieron su primer baño con agua caliente fue que le llamara como tal.

\- Dime... - murmuro con voz suave mientras su mano paseaba por los cabellos rubios del pequeño haciendo que sus orejas se curvaran para disfrutar de aquella agradable sensación que le proporcionaba la calida mano de su protector, mientras que su cola bailaba mimosamente cerca de sus pies.

\- Puedo ir al jardín por una flor... - la mano del peliplateado navegaba ahora por su mejilla, el pequeño no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, ese tacto era tan calido, tan suave, tan lleno de amor y cariño, recargo su rostro en aquella mano e inconcientemente una lagrima solitaria cayó se sus ojos.

\- Claro... pero antes tienes que pedirle permiso a Sasuke... ¿para que la quieres?... - pregunto al momento de separar las caricias y limpiar la lagrima que manchaba su mejilla, después depositar un tierno beso en los cabellos, con ello intentando que no le tuviera miedo por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

\- Etto... Sasuke no esta... cuando me desperté estaba... lo busque pero no lo encontré... - su mirada se entristeció, sus planes se estaban arruinando, en este momento no le importaba si lo golpeaban o lo mataban, solo quería hacerle saber que no le temía a ese ser y que le quería por aceptarle en su familia.

\- Parece que salió a la cuidad... me pregunto a que... - inquirió Kakashi, colocando una mano sobre su mentón a modo de pensar.

La familia Hatake tenía un prestigió, conocidos como los demonios privilegiados en el mundo de las criaturas sobrehumanas, los únicos con las característica de poder disfrutar por algunas cuantas horas las luces que el día ofrecía, a excepción de Sasuke, que tenía la habilidad de poder estar como cualquier humano por las horas que el quisiera disfrutar del día pero no le agradaban las personas, ya que por su físico muchas jóvenes le seguían, cuando salía era para comprar algo importante o atender algunos negocios cuando Kakashi no podía.

\- Bien... puedes salir... pero solo al jardín... cuando tengas la rosa regresa... ¿entendido?... – mencionó con una sonrisa en los labios que hicieron que el pequeño se emocionará y por impulso le abrazara a la cintura.

\- Hai... arigato, arigato... Kakashi-chichi... - su rostro lo restregaba una y otra vez en la camisa del pijama del mayor mientras regalaba una hermosa y amplia sonrisa, el mayor imito el gesto, el pequeño ya se comenzaba a ser él mismo y eso agradecía el mayor, aun estaba algo cohibido pero eso se podía remediar con el tiempo, revolvió los cabellos con cariño sacando aquella risa que tanto le gustaba escuchar.

Cuando se separo con esa amplia sonrisa en los labios, se despidió del mayor, saliendo corriendo del cuarto y cerrando de golpe la puerta, al salir se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Itachi que le escrutaba de manera demasiado incomoda, logrando sentirse intimidado por aquellos ojos rojos, bajo la mirada, agacho las orejas y la cola permaneció entre sus pies, no le gustaba esa mirada, Itachi sonrió para si el poder tener el control de la gente con infundirle miedo le agradaba y mucho.

Tomó al pequeño por el cuello, alzándolo para que le mirara a los ojos, cosa que no logro porque el pequeño mantenía los ojos cerrados por la fuerza del agarre que le lastimaba el cuello, pero no se quejaba, no ejercía presión para soltarse, sabía que eso le enfadaría, aun recordaba su encuentro en la aldea y lo quería estar en la misma situación que el aldeano que intento partirle la cabeza con un hacha cuando decidió entregarse intentando salvar la aldea.

Itachi, molestó porque no hacía nada para defenderse le arrojó a un lado chasqueando los dientes, quería escucharle suplicar, pero no sucedió eso, al contrario, permaneció inmóvil esperando su siguiente movimiento, preparado para morir en sus manos o esa fue la impresión que le dio, le miro de reojo una última vez, antes de encerrarse en la biblioteca a leer un poco hasta que la noche cayera para ir a cenar.

Naruto se sacudió las ropas por el polvo de la caída y se dirigió a toda prisa a la puerta de la entrada, recordaba que la noche antes de que amaneciera cuando le entregaron como mascota de Sasuke un bello jardín con muchas flores, muy bonitas.

"Si le doy una tal vez me perdone" pensó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Se acercó a unos rosales, tratando de decidir entre una rosa blanca o una roja, entre todos los rosales una rosa destaco, su color no destacaba mucho, pero la forma de los pétalos, la distribución, la forma, la textura, todo en ella llamo mucho la atención del rubio quien se acercó para inspeccionarla meticulosamente.

\- Si esta es perfecta... - canturreo satisfecho mientras se acercaba para tomarla por el tallo y sin medir consecuencias la tomó con fuerzas, logrando que las espinas se clavaran en sus pequeñas manos, pero no le importa, a pesar de que la sangre comenzaba a emanar por aquellas heridas al parecer estaba demasiado concentrado en la corona de la rosa entre sus manos que no se percato de que su mano se encontraba lastimada.

Desde el jardín unos ojos se posaron en el pequeño cuerpo del niño con la rosa en sus manos, sonriendo ampliamente por su descubrimiento, sus ojos amarillos y esa sonrisa lasciva oculta entre los arbustos cercanos a la casona.

\- Lo encontré... - murmuro antes de desaparecer sin ser percibido por nadie o eso creía él.

Con paso rápido y una sonrisa en los labios atravesó el umbral de la puerta, en la habitación cercana a la sala, Gaara percibió el olor inconfundible del pequeño y otro olor que le despertó, se acercó al pequeño de manera demasiada rápida para su gusto, logrando asustarlo por un momento.

\- Ohayo Gaara-niisan... - murmuro feliz el rubio, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver el semblante del pelirrojo su cara tenía una mueca y sus ojos no estaban clavados en los suyos, sino en su mano, la observó y descubrió la sangre que salía de sus dedos, río nerviosamente mientras que la otra mano era llevada a su nuca rascándola por su torpeza.

\- No es nada... -terminó, pero esto no basto al ojiverde, que le tomo la mano con cuidado de no lastimarlo y su rostro mostró un dolor inimaginable, como si aquella sangre que emanaba de su pequeño cuerpo le lastimara como miles de agujas, abrazó al pequeño por un segundo, acto seguido de separarse, lo cargó en brazos y lo llevó al baño de su habitación con la intensión de curar las pequeñas heridas sangrantes de su mano.

\- ¿Por qué?... – pregunto colocando la venda en la pequeña manita del rubio.

\- Es para que me perdone... quiero ayudarlo... pero no se como... yo lo metí en este problema... - contesto el pequeño con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas, era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por él, solo por un pequeño pinchazo en su mano, se sentía bien, pero le era incomodo.

\- Con cuidado... - termino de decir el mayor bajando al pequeño que movió feliz su colita en el aire, sus orejitas estaban alzadas, se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo y le dio un abrazo.

\- Gracias Gaara-niisan... - termino y se marcho rumbo al cuarto donde seguramente se encontraba durmiendo o quizás molesto con él.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo, pero el rechinido de las bisagras anunció su presencia a la persona que se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la cama, recostado boca abajo, tratando de que el dolor de su espalda le dejara descansar un momento, pero su mueca de dolor al respirar era evidente.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?... – pregunto asomando su cabeza por la puerta, el moreno le miro de reojo y sonrió, acto se supuso era un claro, adelante.

\- Gomen nasai... te traje esto... ¿Me perdonas?... – pronunció el pequeño mostrando la rosa de un color tan blanco como la nieve, espectacularmente hermosa, presentada con una hermosa sonrisa, el moreno le miro confundido, ¿Por qué se disculpaba?... ¿Perdonarlo?... ¿de que hablaba?...

Algo en el olor que despedía el pequeño no estaba bien, observó su rostro, mostraba un poco de polvo seguramente por estar afuera, siguió por sus ropas, nada fuera de lo normal a no ser por las rodillas de su pantaloncillo corto, una gota de color tinto, del lado derecho, subió nuevamente la mirada hasta posarla en sus manos y en ellas unas pequeñas vendas cubriéndolas, aun con un poco de sangre salpicándolas.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?... - fue lo único que atino a decir en ese momento.

 _Continuara_...


	5. LosCuidadosdeNaruto, el Regaño de Sasuke

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?... - fue lo único que atino a decir en ese momento.

\- Por mi culpa te encuentras herido, es lo único que se me ocurrió para poder compensarte... mi mamá decía que si te sientes mal, con una flor te alegras... por eso te traje esta... - sonreía con dulzura extendiendo la flor para que la tomará, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, nostalgia podía ser, pero aquellos recuerdos le hacían feliz.

\- ¿Compensarme?... – no comprendía el trato del menor, era simplemente una criatura que jamás imagino que sería, su cuerpo desprendía una calidez increíble, contrastando con la suya en esos momentos, una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro alarmando al pequeño.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?... ¿aun te duele?... – de verdad que le dolía, pero no quería preocupar al pequeño ni tener una rabieta por el dolor delante de él, ya basta había sido con tratar de mancillarlo antes que su hermano menor.

\- Descuida... estoy bien... - intentó esbozar una sonrisa pero el escozor que en esos momentos sentía en la espalda era insoportable, no podía mas que contraer su rostro en una mueca de dolor que el pequeño no sabía que hacer.

\- Ya se... - mencionó el pequeño dejando la rosa blanca que traía hasta esos momentos en sus manos en el tocador, donde había un florero sin nada dentro, después de eso, entro al cuarto de baño propiedad del moreno que le miraba sin entender que ocurría, acto seguido se escucho el agua correr, el vapor del agua comenzaba a escapar de la habitación.

\- Esto te ayudará... - comentó con una sonrisa en los labios, muy tierna para el mayor, que con esfuerzo regreso el gesto, el rubio estiró la mano en un gesto para que la tomara y se dirigieran al baño, el ojinegro lo siguió.

Al entrar observó como el pequeño lentamente se desprendía de su ropa y se arrodillaba cerca de la tina llena de agua templada, metiendo la mano para comprobar la temperatura del agua, su ropita yacía torpemente doblada en una repisita, sonrió para sí al ver que el agua no quemaba pero no estaba fría, esto le ayudara a sanar sus heridas, pensó para sí.

\- Entra... te ayudare a lavarlas... mi mama siempre decía que si se toma un baño caliente o se vierte agua templada en una herida, le das un besito se cura mas rápido... - comentaba el menor observando al mayor confundido.

Al ver que no se movía ni un ápice, se acercó a él y comenzó a quitarle las vendas que le cubrían la espalda, el mayor se dejo hacer demasiado confundido como0 para pensar en algo, demasiado temeroso de lo que intentaba hacer el pequeño, pero sobre todo con el miedo de saber que haría su padre si se enteraba de que el niño estaba en su habitación y sobre todo desnudo.

Observaba las heridas que su cercanía había ocasionado a esa pálida piel, se sentía muy mal, las acaricio con cuidado de no lastimar al portador de aquellas lastimeras heridas aun sangrantes un poco, el cuerpo del mayor salio de su ensoñación por el contacto de los dedos del menor en su espalda.

\- Gomen nasai... - murmuro al momento de esparcir leves caricias reconfortantes y besitos intentando disminuir el dolor.

\- ¿Qué haces?... – preguntaba Sai al notar los labios húmedo y pequeños sobre su piel, además de un tierno abrazo desde su espalda hacía su cintura, entrelazando sus pequeñas manos por delante.

\- Mamá... cuando me lastimaba me abrazaba, para sentirme mejor y me daba un baño y besitos para que me curara rápido... anda yo te frotare la espalda... - murmuro al momento de separarse, sus ojos denotaban una profunda tristeza, había abierto el mismo una herida en su pecho que no supo como sanar.

Sai no quiso preguntar más esos ojos vidriosos que desprendía el pequeño intentando con todas sus fuerzas de contener aquel amargo llanto frente a otros le hacía admirarlo más, como era posible que después de todo lo que le hizo, el pequeño se preocupe de esa manera por él, entró lentamente en la tina, después de despojarse la ropa bajo la mirada inocente de Naruto quien esperaba recibir los pantalones que le cubrían al igual que sus boxers negros para doblarlos y dejarlos donde las suyas se encontraban.

Se introdujo con cuidado en la bañera, haciendo un puchero por el escozor que sintió al tener la espalda abierta en contacto con el agua caliente, las heridas comenzaron a arderle, le punzaban, quiso contener un gemido de dolor mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero fue inútil, Naruto escondió las orejas, su cola permaneció caía, le provoco mas dolor.

\- Gomen... creo que te lastime mas... - pronunció con la voz quebrada, realmente quería ayudar, pero solo empeoro las cosas.

\- Arigato... me siento mejor... - comento después de unos pocos minutos, cuando su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al agua caliente y aquellas heridas ya no dolían tanto, tomo la barbilla del niño para que le mirara, cuando lo logró le sonrió un poco y besó su frente, ese pequeño realmente era especial.

El rubio levanto la mirada, sorprendido por aquella acción, no sabía que hacer, pero sonrió con dulzura al recordar el beso en su frente, se llevo una manita para sentir el calor que aun sentía en la zona.

\- ¿Vas a curarme las espalda?... – pregunto el mayor dando la espalda al pequeño quien se acerco mas si podía al borde de la tina, tomar con sus manitas una esponja suave, la cual empapo en agua y acto seguido con mucho cuidado delineaba con ella las heridas, provocando pequeños temblores por la sensación que sentía al ser presionado el agua caliente sobre la zona lastimada.

Continuó de esta manera unos minutos, para después con las manos solas, delinearlas con delicadeza, mientras sus ojos se humedecían sin que el mayor no lo viera, esparcía besitos a las más profundas, para después volver a lavarlas con el agua caliente, evitando de esta manera que siguieran sangrando y sobre todo que una infección se hiciera presente.

Mientras muy alejado de la casa Sasuke caminaba por la ciudad cercana, buscando lo que el sentía sería lo mas adecuado para su mascota, tenía el presentimiento de que sus hermanos intentarían nuevamente apoderarse de sus cosas.

Las jóvenes que pasaban cerca de él no podían evitar mirarle intentando captar su atención, aquel cuerpo atlético que se presentaba tenía una belleza, su piel pálida, esos ojos penetrantes de un color negro tan intenso que podrías perderte en ellos, su cabello tan brillante del mismo color que sus ojos pero con ciertos destellos azules al momento de menarse con el ritmo de sus pasos o al momento de girar el rostro, sus labios delgados brillaban dándole un toque seductor, incitando a muchas a besarlos, su piel tersa pedía a gritos ser tocada, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía.

Aquel joven tan enigmático era conocido como el menor de la renombrada familia Hakate, todos muy jóvenes aunque nadie sabía realmente su edad, los ancianos murmuraban haber conocido a Kakashi cuando eran pequeños y que tenía la misma apariencia, algunos murmuraban que habían hecho un pacto con el demonio, por esa razón no envejecían y tenían la misma apariencia por tanto tiempo.

Hakate Kakashi el mas famoso empresario de esos tiempo, conocido por muchas regiones, habían visto como de la nada comenzaba a tener hijos de una manera extraña, ya que nunca se les había visto salir a la calle con ellos y cuando por fin eran conocidos estos ya presentaba la mayoría de edad, Kakashi no aparentaba tener mas de 37 años su cabellos siempre fue de un color plateado, siempre una figura muy peculiar entre las personas de las ciudades conocido por su generosidad y su caballerosidad sobre todas las cosas, un hombre de negocios.

El mayor de sus hijos Itachi, con una apariencia de un joven de 25 años de edad, cuando Kakashi recién llegaba a la ciudad, años mas tarde otro joven apareció con ellos como el segundo de sus hijos de nombre Sai con una elegante apariencia de un joven de 23 años de edad, siempre consiguiendo todo lo que se proponía sin recibir castigo si era malo o por lo menos ellos así lo veían, ya que siempre traía consigo una sonrisa en los labios, ardedor de 2 años mas tarde un joven de no mas de 20 años llego a ser presentado como el pequeño de la familia de nombre Gaara con unos ojos hipnotizantes como todos sus hermanos solo que de un color mas claro, de un verde muy suave y atrayente, siempre serio, un toque de misterio a su alrededor siempre un gran motivo de conversación entre los ciudadanos y ahora el joven Sasuke de 19 años de edad era el centro de conversación y discusión entre los aristócratas que deseaban tener a un miembro de esa renombrada y tan bella familia como parte de la misma suya, sin resultado, al parecer a la familia Hakate no le importaba en lo absoluto tener relaciones y mucho menos separarse como familia para expandirse.

Como era posible que un hombre tan joven tuviera tantos hijos a tan joven edad, nadie lo sabía y temían preguntar, algunos rumores oscuros decían que eran seres de las sombras, una de las primeras familias inmortales, pero quedaba descartado por algunos al ver a los jóvenes y al propio padre salir con ellos de paseo, aunque nunca duraban muchas horas fuera, camino decidido por las calles buscando un local en especial, al entrar, todos quedaron mudos, solo aquellos que realmente conocían de las criaturas sobrenaturales o que estudiaran la magia negra entraban con ella.

\- Sakura... hisashiburi... - mencionaba el azabache entrando a un local con olor a incienso, muchos frascos alrededor al igual que diferentes objetos esparcidos y colgados por las paredes, animales extraños en jaulas, pidiendo libertad con chillidos y berridos, mientras que las aves y los gatos cantaban sin dejar espacio para el silencio, alarmados al notar que la persona que se hacía llamar en ese momento su dueña se acercaba para recibir el invitado.

\- Sasuke-kun... siempre tan apuesto... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?... por fin descubriste que estas enamorado de mi y vienes a pedir mi mano... - comentaba feliz, llevaba media década tratando de conquistarle, ella sabía perfectamente de que clase era sasuke y si bien ella no era tan joven como él lo aparentaba, el poder controlar el tiempo y los estragos que hacían en su cuerpo era fácil para ella.

La joven aparentaba tener 19 años al igual que Sasuke pero tenía 75 años, tiempo en el que conoció a Sasuke antes de que éste renaciera y se volviera inalcanzable, aun permanecía con esperanzas hacía el azache.

\- Sakura no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, solo quiero que me des algo para que no se aleje de mi lado... - murmuro observando a todos los animales con un gesto de repulsión en su rostro, mientras aquella joven que en esos momentos traía los ojos verdes y el cabello de un color rosado se desilusionaba por lo escuchado en su amor platónico por el cual había vendido su alma a los seres infernales para conservar la vida por el tiempo que el azabache lo hiciera.

\- Hai... hai... ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado?... – pregunta mientras buscaba una pócima de color extraño y se acomodaba su cabello esperando las indicaciones de la persona que desde hacía tanto tiempo le había robado el corazón.

\- Tengo una mascota nueva... y necesito algo para que Sai no le ponga las manos encima... ya intento hacerse de él, sin mi permiso y sin haberlo estrenado... - resumía el azabache mientras, caminaba hasta un sillón frente a una bola de cristal donde su figura se podía distinguir entre las cosas, Sakura por su parte, buscaba entre los estantes la pócima correcta y otro regalo para él.

\- Tengo esto... es la pócima llamada "se fiel"... solo reacciona con la persona que da el brebaje... te explicaré como funciona, se lo das a tomar, pero advierto que esta sustancia tiene un sabor muy fuerte... si tu regalo es especial, necesitaras verterlo en la comida para que no perciba su esencia, cuando se termine todo y esto es muy importante tiene que ser durante tres días... cada vez que se lo termine debes decir una palabra, para que sea relacionaba con ella y la pócima tenga el efecto deseado... si se hace correctamente podrás tenerlo a tu disposición para lo que quieras, sin importar el trato que le des, te seguirá como un perro a su amo... - termino sentándose frente al moreno extendiendo el frasco entre sus manos, con una sonrisa indescifrable en los labios, y una mirada que a la gente común le daría escalofríos pero que no causaba efecto alguno en el azabache que tomo el pomo, se levanto dispuesto a irse, más fue detenido por la voz de Sakura.

\- Matte... esto es un regalo para tu mascota... - le extiende un collar de un tono negro, brillaba al parecer le habían dado lustre al cuero curtido en ese tono oscuro, en el un cascabel dorado parecía de oro de buena calidad por sus detallados, en el escrito en una caligrafía de lo más precisa el kanji "Ai".

\- ¿Y esto?... – pregunto un poco desconcertado por la pieza entre sus manos.

\- Es para que tengas el control completo de tu mascota... - su mirada decía otra cosa, pero como era un regalo no le dio importancia, lo metió en su bolsillo y salió perdiéndose de la vista de la pelirrosa quien al verse sola comenzó a reír como maniaca, asustando a todos los animales que se encontraban presa en aquellas jaulas llenas de polvo, las serpientes que allí se encontraban siseaban alteradas por la actitud de su dueña.

\- Puede que él te sea fiel Sasuke-kun... pero no estés tan seguro de que los demás lo respeten... lograré que te alejes de él y vengas a mis brazos... - estas palabras solo fueron escuchadas por aquellos animales que se movían alterados, buscando una salida a lo espeluznante que en ocasiones se ponía su dueña, más cuando se trataba de Sasuke.

En la mansión cierto pelirrojo buscaba a un pequeño que aun no almorzaba nada y ya era muy tarde, lo más seguro es que Sasuke lo ignorara o encerrara, sus hermanos menores siempre le traían muchos problemas, recordó parte de su infancia cuando era aun un mortal.

_ Flash back _

Un pequeño de 13 años corría a los brazos de su madre llorando desesperado por los tratos que le proporcionaba su padre, si bien no era su padre biológico era lo único que conocía con esa figura de respeto.

\- Okâsan... ¿Por qué me odia ojîsan?... – preguntaba entre llanto mientras que de su espalda un escozor terrible sentía, la sentía humedecida la playera y no se había mojado, en sus manos manchas de sangre se apreciaban, era su propia sangre, su padre en el otro cuarto enfurecido por alguna razón desconocida, su aliento era puramente alcohol y sus ojos se encontraban enrojecidos por la ira.

\- Shhh... no pasa nada... shhh... - calmaba su madre protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, mientras que el padre cambiaba de habitación, con algo en la mano, al parecer una botella rota.

\- Perra quítate de él... no le protejas... lo tiene merecido por tomar lo que no es suyo... - inquiría el padre mientras alzaba en alto la botella para asestar un golpe.

\- No lo lastimes... entiende que eso fue un regalo... él es un buen niño... nunca robaría nada... - gritaba la mujer escondiendo mas a su pequeño entre sus brazos, no quería que ese hombre lo tocara, demasiado tarde, la botella descendió partiéndose en mil pedazos sobre la nuca de la mujer, algunas de los fragmentos cortaron su cuello con maestría, dejando que la sangre corriera libre por el lugar.

\- ¿Te gusta robar?... pues de ahora en adelante... así conseguirás el pan... anda ve... - con un fuerte golpe le mando a las calles.

A partir de ese momento siempre lloraba cuando se encontraba solo, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, no era correcto tomar las cosas que no te pertenecían, pero si no llevaba dinero o joyas a la casa, aquel hombre que se autodenominaba padre le llenaba de golpes.

Pasaron años sin que pudiera expresarse libremente de nuevo, todo sentimiento quedo olvidado, gracias a las acciones que no le agradaban y sobre todo a los golpes, que ahora a pesar de traer dinero a casa, caían sobre él por mero capricho del mayor.

A la edad de 20 años intento escapar, viendo su intento frustrado cuando un tubo metálico le golpeo por la espalda, tenía miedo, estaba adolorido y sobre todo, confundido, creía que moriría, aquel hombre al que de pequeño idolatro traía en la mano un tubo manchado con sangre, le había pegado varias veces en la cabeza intentando desnucarlo y con ello terminar con su existencia, pero por alguna extraña razón no conseguía caer victima de la inconciencia, estiro su brazo tomando lo primero que encontró, cerró fuertemente los ojos y se defendió del golpe que le proporcionarían, al no sentir golpe alguno, abrió los ojos, su sorpresa era grande, en sus manos un metal con el que se atizaba el fuego y de ella la sangre del que una vez llamo padre, su cuerpo inerte se desangraba poco a poco, no sabía que hacer, estaba reviendo el fallecimiento de su madre, estaba solo y lo Único que sabía hacer era robar.

Nuevamente salió a las calles con el corazón en la mano, le dolía bastante, había hecho lo que se prometió nunca hacer, convertirse en un asesino como su padre, en sus cavilaciones estaba cuando se tropezó con un joven de cabellos plateados, que le miraba buscando algo, sus ojos se posaron en aquellas orbes agua marina, para después de unos momentos de dudar, esbozar una sonrisa, al parecer algo le había agradado del chico, a pesar de sus ropas sucias y manchadas con la sangre suya mezclada con la del hombre, no le tuvo miedo, le abrazo en gesto lleno de ternura, beso el rojizo cabello y pregunto.

\- ¿Estas cansado de todo?... – como contestación el pequeño solo sollozo esa persona ya le conocía, pero no lloraba por el hecho de que le descubrieran, sino por el hecho de que desde la muerte de su madre no había recibido un acto cariñoso de parte de nadie, solo golpes e insultos.

\- Tu corazón es puro, pero esta manchado por el dolor... ¿quieres que te alivie y ser mi nuevo hijo?... te cuidare y todo el dolor que sientes desaparecerá... - aseguraba el peliplateado mientras se colocaba en el cuello del menor quien cerró los ojos ante el gesto, con timidez cabeceo en forma afirmativa, preparado para lo que fuera, en ese instante, toda su vida cambio.

Tenía una familia que le aceptaba, que no le pedía nada más que fuera el mismo, pero odiaba la sangre, mejor dicho odiaba la sangre en casa, aquello le recordaba cuando murió su madre a manos de su padre y cuando mato a su padre con sus propias manos, tenía miedo de que se repitiera nuevamente esa desgracia, por alguna razón odiaba a las personas que no fuesen de su familia, las ganas de matar se apoderaban de él y el deseo por ver la sangre correr de las personas era insaciable.

_ Fin de Flash back _

Sus recuerdos fueron cortados de momento al notar una pequeña presencia salía del que era su hermano mayor, Naruto corría hacía la cocina mojado, descalzo, con solo una playera al parecer de Sai y por la cola al moverse se notaba que no tenía nada debajo, le siguió con sigilo hasta su destino y pudo ver su sonrisa tan maravillosa como siempre, al parecer su hermano no le había hecho nada, pero era extraño que se le acercara después de lo que intento hacer.

\- Arigato Chouji-san... - mencionaba el pequeño con un paño lleno de lo que parecían galletas y un vaso de leche en la otra mano, regresando sobre sus pasos, adentrándose a la habitación del moreno, les siguió y se poso cerca del marco de la puerta para escuchar, Naruto dejó las cosas cerca de la cama, mientras arrojaba de nueva cuenta la playera que le prestaron, metió una de las galletas a su boca y tomo un poco de leche, dirigiéndose finalmente al baño, donde el chapoteo le hizo prestar atención.

\- ¿Trajiste tu merienda?... – pregunta la voz inconfundible de su hermano mayor al pequeño quien terminaba de pasar el bocado y con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro afirmaba con la cabeza.

\- Deberías tener cuidado... si Sasuke te encuentra en mi habitación no creo que le agrade... - era increíble lo que el pelirrojo detrás de la puerta escuchaba, su hermano mayor estaba sugiriendo que el pequeño se fuera, a pesar de que no le importaba lo que le hiciera su padre o lo que dijera quien fuera, cuando se trataba de algo que él quería no se detenía, al parecer ese niño era algo mas de lo que aparentaba.

\- Descuida Sai-san... solo terminare de curar sus heridas y me retiro a mi habitación... - respondía el pequeño ayudando a salir al mayor del agua y drenando la tina de aquella agua manchada con algo de sangre, el pelirrojo corrió nuevamente fuera de la habitación sin ser detectado, mientras que ambos llegaban de nueva cuenta cerca de la cama, donde yacía ropa limpia que seguramente Kiba les había sacado puesto que la del pequeño también se encontraba.

\- Arigato... te tomas muchas molestias y podrías estar en peligro si te encuentra alguien aquí... - comentaba el azabache mientras se colocaba su ropa interior y el pantalón, pues la espalda aun le ardía por los golpes.

\- Descuide... estoy acostumbrado a los malos tratos, no sería diferente... pero fuiste lastimado por mi culpa... es lo menos que puedo hacer... - contestaba el menor colocándose su ropa nueva, cuando termino observó la espalda del mayor y se acercó para depositar un suave beso en las heridas, haciendo al mayor sonreír por la ternura que desprendía aun a su agresor.

Gaara no sabía que decir, era sorprendente el cambio de actitud de su hermano, nunca le había tratado a alguien con tanta dulzura, siempre se había preocupado únicamente por lo que el quería, sintió una mano en su hombro, su sorpresa fue grande al ver al menor de sus hermano a su lado, su mirada regreso a la habitación con miedo, por el rubio, por lo que ocurriría.

\- ¿Sabes donde esta Naruto?... tengo algo para él... - mencionó Sasuke con tono neutral mientras dejaba ver una bolsa de papel donde el collar regalo de Sakura descansada, pero no recibió contestación, en la habitación un gemidito se escuchó, logrando captar la atención del moreno.

\- Con esto mañana te sentirás mejor... - pronunció la voz inconfundible del rubio, Sasuke estaba furioso, ¿como era posible que su mascota esperara a que se fuera de la casa para regresar al lado del que quiso mancillarlo?, al parecer esa criatura no entendía a quien debería obedecer.

\- Así que esto es lo que esperabas... solo te doy la espalda unas cuantas horas y ¿así me pagas?... aun no entiendes quien es tu amo, ¿verdad?... – tomo con brusquedad el brazo del menor que le miro confundido, por la ventana de Sai podía apreciarse las nubes grises y los truenos que indicaban que la tormenta comenzaría muy pronto.

Con brusquedad lo saco de la habitación, el moreno mayor solo le miró con tristeza, no podía intervenir, no en esas condiciones, sabía que él era regalo de Sasuke y que éste podría hacer lo que le viniese en gana con él.

\- Gomen... - susurro Sai al ver como salían de su habitación en la que enseguida llego Kiba para vendar al pequeño de su espalda, pidiendo que Sasuke no tuviera uno de esos arrebatos violentos con el pequeño.

\- Sasuke-san me lastima... - murmuro el pequeño que era casi arrastrado por la mano del moreno que le apretó con mas fuerza por el quejido.

\- Calla... - ordeno por de menos molesto, ingreso al pequeño con violencia a su habitación, aventándolo dentro, para después cerrar las puertas con seguro y apoyarse en ellas para evitar cometer una locura.

\- Sasuke-san... yo... - no pudo decir mas, el mayor se había molestado bastante por encontrarlo en un lugar que no era su habitación, las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, golpeando las ventanas mientras que Sasuke mantenía una mano en el cuello del pequeño cortándole la respiración, acercó su rostro y comenzó a olfatearlo, buscando un olor en particular, pero no había nada, al parecer no le habían tocado ni un solo cabello, pero en sus labios el olor a la sangre de su hermano se expandía al igual que en sus pequeñas manos.

\- No quiero tus excusas... - nuevamente le soltó arrojándole al suelo, Naruto le miraba confundido, no sabía que había desatado ese comportamiento en él, las puertas fueron abiertas nuevamente, fue tomado con brusquedad y sacado a tirones de la habitación.

Sus gritos por lo lastimero del agarre no se hicieron esperar, Naruto fue llevado al cuarto donde la noche anterior había sido castigado Sai y el miedo le inundo por todo el cuerpo al ver aquellos aparatos y la sangre correr libres por el lugar, observó a Sasuke por unos momentos, mientras era jalado por él, esperando que no pensara lastimarle con eso, pero el moreno solo tomo unas esposas que se encontraban colgadas en la pared, al verlas sonrió complacido, le haría saber quien es el que manda por las buenas o por las malas, volvió a tomar camino rumbo a la salida, bajo las miradas expectantes y de terror de todos, especialmente la mirada de unas orbes verdes quien no sabía que hacer para confortar al pequeño después de esto.

Abrió las puertas con fuerza, haciendo que estas azotaran por la brusquedad, se dirigió a un árbol cercano, que daba debajo de su ventana, no le importaba mojarse con la lluvia, el pequeño le mira confundido, ¿para que salían?, apretó a una de sus muñecas aquel aro de metal pasándolo por el tronco de aquel árbol de poco follaje, terminando el amarre con su otra muñeca, dejando que su pequeño cuerpo mojara por completo, temblando por el viento y los truenos a los que le tenía miedo, querían intervenir, pero el joven de oscuras orbes le miro por última vez en esa noche, dirigiéndose a paso rápido a la casa para cerrar las puertas, dejando a todos muy preocupados por el pequeño.

\- Aquel que intente ayudarlo... lo pagara... - sentenció con aquella mirada asesina, la mas temida por todos, quienes con dolor regresaron a sus actividades preocuparos por la salud del pequeño, el pelirrojo se quedo un momento para hacer frente a su hermano menor quien le miro desafiante.

\- Si se enferma tu serás quien lo cuide... - sentenció frunciendo el ceño el pelirrojo, decidido a ir con su padre y explicarle lo ocurrido en todo el día.

\- ¿Qué hice?... – preguntaba a la nada el pequeño mientras que las lágrimas de culpa invadía sus ojos, el tronco de aquel árbol le lastimaba de sobremanera sus mejillas pegadas por el amarre, sus no alcanzaban a rodear completamente el árbol, sus orejas gachas y su colita cubriendo parte de su cuerpo, intentando no perder el calor que le quedaba.

Las orbes de un peliplateado se posaron en el pequeño cuerpo atado a un árbol, sabía que su hijo menor se sentía celoso por no ser el centro de atención del pequeño, pero debía entender que no se puede dominar a las personas, no son objetos, le llevaría tiempo al pequeño llegar a ser comprendido por su hijo, solo esperaba que nada malo le sucediera.

Afuera unos ojos amarillos miraron el acto efectuado por el menor de los Hakate, el pequeño no emitía sonido alguno pero su cuerpo sucumbía a los espasmos del llanto, dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar donde su señor.

\- Esto es importante... no podemos dejar que lo traten así... podría morir y eso no será agradable para el alfa... - pronunció dando la vuelta, corriendo lo más que podía para llegar a la cueva donde el resto de la manada le esperaba y sobre todo donde el lider se encontraba esperando el reporte.

 _Continuara_...


	6. La Gripe de Naruto

Pasaron las horas mientras que el azabache miraba desde la ventana de su habitación como el pequeño no intentaba resistirse al castigo, no forcejeaba con las esposas tratando de quitárselas de encima, únicamente sucumbiendo ante los espasmos de su cuerpo producto por el llanto en silencio y la cola intentando mantener caliente su cuerpo era lo único que se movía del cuerpo del pequeño...

En la cocina dos pelinegros y un pelirrojo veían que podían hacer, no tenían las llaves para desatar al pequeño, pero no querían que se enfermara, tampoco había comido y la ropa que traía era sumamente ligera, en resumen el pequeño corría grave peligro.

\- No ha comido desde la mañana y se esta haciendo noche... ¿Qué hacemos?... – preguntaba Sai quien traía una mano en los vendajes, no quería pensar lo que le pasaría al pequeño después de eso, ellos no tenían esos problemas, no se enfermaban, pero habían visto a lo largo de los años como sus sirvientes quienes siempre se preocupaban por su salud, sucumbir ante la gripe o enfermedades peores, también había visto algunos de los mas antiguos morir a pesar de que en la presentación las mordidas tenían el efecto de hacer mas lejanos los años de la edad, aunque seguían con vida.

\- Lo primero será protegerlo de la lluvia y llevarle algo para comer... - inquirió Itachi mientras que sus hermanos menores se quedaban atónitos por la declaración del mayor quien no supo como descifrar aquellas miradas intrigantes que desprendían los otros por su respuesta.

\- Ese pequeño despide un olor especial, estoy seguro haberlo olfateado antes... pero no estoy seguro de donde... puede que me equivoque... pero guarda muchos secretos, sería una lastima perderlo... - respondió mientras desviaba la mirada a los otros, no era que el pequeño le interesara o estuviera preocupado por él, pero le llamaba mucho la atención aquel olor que desprendía, recordaba haberlo olfateado antes, pero no recordaba donde.

\- Bien... Sai ve por una manta... yo traeré la comida e Itachi trae algo para tapar al pequeño de la lluvia debe estar sumamente mojado en estos momentos... así que llevaremos una toalla... - planeo Gaara mientras buscaba objeción a sus hermanos, al no encontrar ninguna cabecearon en afirmación para poner en marcha el plan y partieron a buscar las cosas...

Mientras que un peliplateado caminaba por la casa rumbo al cuarto del pequeño para aclarar algunas cosas con su hijo, no era normal que tratara algo suyo de esa manera normalmente no le prestaba atención a esas cosas, su comportamiento debía tener una buena excusa por sus actos y responder si al pequeño le sucede algo, ese niño tiene un gran poder y eso lo supo desde el momento en que lo conoció, además de esa infinita inocencia y don para perdonar como se dio cuenta en la mañana que fue por la rosa para Sai.

Kakashi tenía la habilidad innata de poder leer los pensamientos, cosa que le ayudaba en los negocios para flaquear la voluntad de los contrarios y hacer grandes negocios, por eso su gran talento como le decían sus socios, para todo tipo de contratos difíciles y mucho trabajo seguro, es increíble la cantidad de pensamientos insanos e indignos llenos de rencor hacía los demás tienen los seres humanos, por eso no le gustaba entablar relación con quienes no fueran de su familia, inclusive los de otros clanes tenían esa clase de pensamientos, los cuales siempre detestaba.

Le sorprendió ver al resto de sus hijos buscando cosas, mantas, ropa seca, una toalla, una sombrilla y comida, sonrió complacido, al parecer el pequeño se gano el afecto de sus hijos y eso lo agradecía infinitamente, en estos momentos por el clima y la situación en la que se encontraba era probable que no sobreviviera por mucho tiempo.

Toco a la puerta dos veces, sin esperar el permiso para entrar abrió la puerta anunciándose como era debido, observó a los ojos del moreno una mirada de tristeza que atravesaba la ventana y se dirigía a donde él mismo había dejado encadenado al pequeño; curioso por lo que el menor veía se acercó, al percatarse de que mantenía su atención fija, sonrió, Naruto había logrado penetrar en lo que quedaba del corazón de su hijo, pero la duda le seguía, ¿Por qué hizo aquello si le quiere a su lado?... coloco su mano en el hombro de su hijo, produciéndole un sobresalto.

\- Ojîsan... deberías llamar a la puerta antes de entrar en una habitación que no te corresponde... - menciono el menor mirando por primera vez a su padre.

\- ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Naruto?... - pregunto logrando que la mirada fuera desviada de nueva cuenta a través de la ventana para posar nuevamente esa mirada llena de dolor en el pequeño.

\- Se lo merecía... prefiere estar con todos excepto conmigo... - contesto con su voz tan neutral como le permitía el nudo en la garganta que se había formado de pensar en la escena cuando encontró al pequeño.

\- Eso no es lo que yo veo... él los quiere a todos... aunque aun tiene algo de miedo, se nota que es una pequeño muy particular, se preocupa por todos... - mencionaba intentando con esto calmar al menor.

\- Sai le trata mal y mira como le contesta... a mi me tiene miedo... - susurro cerrando los ojos al recordar como el día anterior le miro en las dos ocasiones cuando le beso.

\- No esta acostumbrado a que le traten de una manera que no sean golpes... comprende que siempre ha estado solo... según escuche de uno de los del clan Aburame que conoció a su madre, esta murió al defenderlo de un oso cuando tenía 4 años... es increíble que se haya convertido en un pequeño amante de la paz además de el amor infinito que desprende... no seas tan duro con él... te advierto que si algo le pasa quedaras a cargo de su cuidado... - sentenció el peliplateado mirando a su hijo quien solo cerro los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa prepotente.

\- Como si eso me molestara... - murmuro cuando su padre se dirigía a la entrada, fijando una vez mas la mirada en la figura que se encontraba bajo la lluvia, tal vez se había sobrepasado con ese castigo, pero su iba a desatarle quedaría como un débil ante los demás y eso no lo permitiría, frunció el ceño al ver tres figuras conocidas para él acercándose al pequeño con varias cosas en las manos y sus capuchas puestas para evitar mojarse...

El pequeño se había quedado dormido en esa posición, siendo sostenido por sus muñecas firmemente atadas al tronco por las esposas, había parado de sollozar, aunque era presa de temblores producto del frío que le invadía por la brisa y el agua que le dejaba mojado toda la ropa, no le molestaba ser atado, varias veces en la aldea le habían hecho lo mismo por el simple hecho de encontrárselo en el bosque, lo amarraban por semanas hasta que la cuerda con la que era atado se rompía por un acción misteriosa, liberándole y dejándole escapar para ponerse a salvo de los golpes que, sin duda llegarían al verle liberado. Se sobresalto cuando sintió que algo era colocado en su espalda, despertando en el acto, unos brazos le sujetaron por los hombros tratando de tranquilizarlo con sonidos reconfortantes de su garganta.

\- Descuida hemos venido para cuidarte por la noche... lamentablemente no tenemos las llaves, así que deberás esperar a que Sasuke te libere, mientras tanto déjame secarte... - el pelirrojo era cobijado por la sombrilla que cargaba en lo alto Itachi, mientras que Sai que era el que cargaba las cosas le pasaba la toalla para secar su cuerpo.

\- Te voy a cambiar el pantalón para que traigas puesto algo seco... - murmuro al momento de llevar sus manos a las caderas del pantalón siendo observado por sus hermanos mientras las prendas caían al suelo mojadas victimas de la gravedad, Itachi se pasmo al ver la mitad del cuerpo desnudo del pequeño, a pesar de ser golpeado, de ser mordido por los animales del bosque antes de llegar a la casa, no tenía herida alguna, sus sospechas se estaban confirmando.

Le coloco los pantalones con cuidado de no tocar piel de más para la comodidad del pequeño, el hecho de estar atado y con alguien tocándote el trasero no es precisamente la situación más cómoda del mundo, pensó el pelirrojo, cuando termino le arropo con una manta para proporcionarle calor al pequeño cuerpo y de esta manera hacer que el temblor de su cuerpo producto del frío desapareciera pero se equivocaron, por más abrigadora que estuviera la manta el pequeño seguí temblando, pensando que se trataba por el frío del tronco.

Le dieron de comer algunas galletas para hacer que su estomago tuviera algo que digerir y evitar algún desmayo posterior, para sorpresa de todos ya no tenía hambre, a las tres galletas, que por cierto eran pequeñas el menor ladeo el rostro del lado contrario, su semblante era triste pero sobre todo somnoliento, ocultó su rostro para comenzar a dormir en aquella posición tan incomoda, los demás se quedaron cayados por unos momentos mirándose entre si, sus pensamientos se volvieron uno solo.

Itachi acercó su mano para comprobar las sospechas de los presentes, la posó con cuidado en la frente del pequeño que ya respiraba de manera agitada y sus mejillas presentaban un color sonrojado, alarmando a los demás, esto era peligroso, debían meterlo a la casa y pronto.

\- Sai ve con padre y dile que Naruto tiene fiebre... que llame a Sasuke para que le desate... - así lo hizo el moreno, pero no fue necesario ya que a la entrada de la puerta se encontraba Sasuke con una manta entre las manos y las llaves sonando en su pantalón.

Camino con sigilo bajo la mirada atónita de su hermano mayor, se dirigió hasta donde estaba el pequeño, sin mirarle con sus ojos ocultos bajo el flequillo, quito con cuidado y asegurándose de que Gaara tomara el cuerpo del pequeño evitando que cayera al húmedo suelo, cosa que se hizo como espero, tomo la manta y cubrió con ella al pequeño, nadie pronunció palabra alguna, la actitud del menor era nueva para los hermanos, mientras que Sasuke aun con la mirada baja caminaba de regreso a la casa con Naruto en brazos.

Los sirvientes se acercaron preocupados por el estado del pequeño que en esos momentos era cargado con cuidado por el menor de los amos, no les miró, camino con paso lento hasta las escaleras, al tener en el primer escalón el pie se detuvo y giró su cuerpo.

\- Kiba... prepara medicamentos para la fiebre y sopa caliente... llévalos a mí cuarto y prepara el agua de la tina... - termino de decir la frase y se encamino de nueva cuenta a su alcoba con el pequeño en brazos.

\- Chouji... prepara un poco de caldo caliente por favor... - ordeno el castaño observando al cocinero que aun permanecía con la boca abierta por las palabras del menor, parecía otra persona, esta vez se preocupaba por el estado del menor, quizás las palabras del señor de la casa hicieron efecto o tal vez... el pequeño realmente le preocupaba.

\- Hai... - contesto poniendo su mano a la altura de su frente en un gesto marcial, acto seguido corrió rumbo a la cocina, el sonido de los vegetales al ser partido por el filo del cuchillo no se hizo esperar.

\- Ino... por favor ve por los medicamentos... - miro a la rubia mientras esta se daba la vuelta encaminándose al botiquín que siempre guardaban en la lavandería.

\- El resto a sus actividades... - termino de dar las órdenes mientras los demás se dispersaban por los cuartos restantes a terminar las tareas, subió las escaleras para preparar el baño que el joven había pedido...

\- Vaya, vaya... ese niño tiene mas sorpresas de las que me esperaba... - murmuro Itachi al dejar tendido en el perchero su capa estilando agua y al sacarse los zapatos a la entrada, la sombrilla descansaba en el marco de la puerta esperando que el agua que le empapara terminara en el tapete destinado a esa tarea.

\- Ese pequeño es un ángel... - murmuro Gaara mirando a Sai, quien al quitarse la capucha al igual que su hermano, aun permanecía sin camisa, por lo que las heridas bajos los ventajes podían imaginarse.

\- ¿aun te duele?... – pregunto colocando una mano en el hombro del moreno lastimado.

\- Increíblemente... no... creo que sus besos son milagrosos... - inquirió el moreno en todo divertido, mientras estiraba su espalda tratando de sentir las heridas, pero nada, la sensación que horas antes le agobiaba había desaparecido por completo, observó el reloj, media noche.

\- Tenía razón... ya paso un día y me siento mejor... - sonrió al recordar las palabras que el pequeño le dedico al besarle las heridas y acariciarlas con miedo con esas delicadas manos.

\- Lo sospechaba... tengo que hablar con padre... vayan a descansar... creo que en la noche iremos a comer algo... - sonrió de forma maliciosa antes de dirigirse al despacho de su padre para hablar del descubrimiento que acababa de efectuar con el pequeño...

Kiba entró en la habitación dejando las cosas en la cama para poder ir a preparar el baño que el moreno solicito para limpiar el cuerpo del pequeño del agua de lluvia antes de poder darle en cuidado que necesitaba, la tina fue llenada con calma, con agua sumamente caliente pero lo suficientemente templada para no quemar la delicada piel del infante, al salir de la habitación su sorpresa fue grande al ver al menor de los Hakate portando solo los boxers negros que siempre portaba bajo sus ropas y al pequeño entre sus brazos respirando con dificultad aun con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Ya esta listo?... – pregunto al castaño sacándolo del desconcierto en el que se encontraba.

\- Hai... - contesto con lo único que le salía de voz, nunca había visto esa actitud en el menor de la familia pero no se iba a detener a preguntar aunque tuviera mucha curiosidad.

\- Puedes retirarte... - menciono el moreno pasando de largo a su lado, dirigiéndose al baño bajo la mirada atenta de Kiba quien partió por la orden cerrando la puerta tras de si.

En el baño del moreno este se encontraba entrando con cuidado a la tina, trayendo en brazos aun a Naruto temblando y sonrojado, mientras que el agua caliente les cubría sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Por qué tenias que hacerlo?... – le susurro con un tono de voz dolido, melancólico, recordar que le había besado a Sai le hacía sentir realmente mal, por fin después de mucho años le daban un regalo que realmente le gusta y este prefería ser el regalo de otro de sus hermanos.

\- No ves que me lastimas cuando actúas así... eres mi regalo... solo mío... - sus palabras eran acompañadas por una dolorosa punzada proveniente de donde una vez hubo un corazón latiente pero que ahora, gracias a su estado peculiar solo latía cuando se trataba de provocarle dolor, como en ese momento.

Mojo con sumo cuidado las hebras doradas del pequeño, cuidando que el agua no le llegara a la nariz, acariciando con cuidado aquel rostro que permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras que su respiración se acompasaba un poco, aun manteniendo ese sonrojo producto de la fiebre.

\- Sai-san estaba lastimado... solo quería ayudar... - murmuro el pequeño abriendo con dificultad sus ojos.

\- No era mi intención desobedecerle... - acaricio la mejilla del moreno quien se mordía el labio inferior por la actitud del pequeño, no parecía tenerle rencor por lo que hizo, pero como era eso posible.

\- Gomen nasai... no vuelvo a hacer nada sin su permiso... - termino la frase acomodando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de azabache volviendo a perderse en la inconciencia producida por la alta fiebre.

A los pocos minutos salio del cuarto de baño con el pequeño entre los brazos, mientras observaba la charola con la comida y los medicamentos requeridos para la gripe y el control de la fiebre, recostó al pequeño aun inconciente sobre las mantas de color vino para colocarle la pijama, acto seguido hizo lo mismo con su ropas, la noche era fría.

\- Abre la boca, necesitas tomar esta medicina... - comentaba mientras dirigía la cuchara llena de una sustancia viscosa de color rosa con un olor algo amargo a un pequeño rubio de orbes azules que acababa de despertar.

Al acercarle la cuchara lo suficiente a la boca la olfateo un instante, hizo un puchero de desagrado y se tapo con ambas manos tanto su nariz para dejar de oler eso tan desagradable como su boca para que no le dieran a probar aquello que olía mal, la lógica le decía que conforme olían las cosas, sabían, esta teoría la comprobó en el bosque cuando entroncó un animal muerto por culpa de un ataque, llevaba varios días muerto y olía mal, aun así se acercó a comer un poco, tenía hambre y no tenía fuerzas suficientes para poder cazar por su cuenta, al probar un solo bocado termino devolviéndolo todo, desde entonces primero huele las cosas y después la prueba.

\- Abre la boca... - ordeno acercando la cuchara con aquella sustancia a la boca del menor quien retrocedió hasta la cabecera de la cama del azabache donde lo deposito para mantenerle vigilado por si algo pasaba, negando con la cabeza aun cubriéndose con sus manos la nariz y la boca.

\- ¿Por qué no?... – pregunto retirando un poco la cuchara de la cercanía del pequeño sentándose en el borde aun con la cuchara preparada para la acción.

\- Huele feo... no quiero tomarlo... - rezongó el pequeño volteándose para no ver al mayor, aun tenía las mejillas rojas, signo claro que aun no recuperaba las fuerzas y que la fiebre aun seguí latente...

En las afueras de la habitación se encontraba el peliplateado mirando con una sonrisa en los labios la escena de su hijo, ahora entendía que era tener responsabilidades de un ser viviente, además de expresar lo mucho que significaba Naruto para su hijo desde el momento en que se lo entrego, cerro los ojos conforme sabiendo que el pequeño se encontraba en buenas manos y se retiro a sus aposentos para descansar después del ajetreo del día anterior.

Fue interceptado por Itachi que le pidió unos minutos para hablar de Naruto, con mucha serenidad, digna de su persona se dirigió a su oficina donde la charla sería un poco mas privada...

Kiba por su parte fue a la habitación de Sai para cambiarle los vendajes, al momento de retirarlos casi suelta un grito asustado, sabía que la familia Hakate por su condición se recuperaban rápido, pero eso era ridículo, frente a si tenía la espalda sin marca alguna de un moreno que el día anterior había sido cruelmente castigado por la mano de su padre y ahora, no tenía herida alguna, era como si nunca le hubieran tocado con la vara que le partió la espalda al impactarse con ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa?... Kiba... - pregunto Sai un poco preocupado por el semblante del castaño que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, además de que por la impresión se fue al suelo con todo y vendas que tenían pocas manchar de sangre en ellas.

Kiba salió de su ensimismamiento para comprobar con las palmas de las manos el hecho de que no había nada, normalmente duraban 4 días en sanar sus heridas y eso si le eran bien tratadas.

\- ¿te duele?... – pregunto haciendo un poco de presión donde sabía que se encontraba la herida mas grande.

\- No... - fue la simple respuesta que recibió por parte del ojinegro.

\- ¿Qué pasa?... – pregunto nuevamente Sai al ver que las caricias a su espalda no le provocaban escozor como las veces pasadas.

\- No están... - murmuro Kiba aun asombrado mientras sus manos vagaban por la espalda del moreno quien no entendía a que se refería pero que agradecía que enormemente el hecho de que ya no le fuera incomodo andar o hacer movimiento alguno...

Cansado de esa actitud, el moreno hundió la cuchara dentro de su boca bajo la mirada del pequeño quien separo sus manos del rostro para ver que había hecho su amo, su sorpresa fue grande cuando el moreno con mirada un poco molesta le tomó por la nuca acercándolo a su rostro, abrió la boca para protestar, pero era demasiado tarde, Sasuke le estaba besando y no solo eso, la sustancia de olor agrio y sabor igual pasaba caliente de la boca del mayor a la suya, produciéndole escalofríos.

Intento sacar esa sustancia de su boca pero le era imposible con la boca del mayor contra la suya, en contra de su voluntad se la tuvo que pasar, el moreno sonrió complacido por el acto, tomo el caldo que yacía humeante en el plato hondo y acerco nuevamente la cuchara.

\- Ahora se bueno y come... te hara bien... - Naruto comió, no porque tenía hambre sino por el hecho de que aun sentía la medicina en su boca y quería desparecer el sabor que le quedo de ese medicamento.

Cuando todo estuvo terminado, el rubio se sentía terriblemente cansado, no entendía como el cuerpo se puede sentir tan pesado en tan solo media hora, el moreno se acercó a el para abrazarlo y juntarlo a su cuerpo, compartiendo calor y asegurándose de esta manera de que en pocas horas el medicamento hiciera efecto.

\- No vuelvas a hacerme menos... me siento mal... ah cierto... matte no te duermas... tengo algo para ti... - mencionó saliendo de la cama haciendo que Naruto se levantara y sentará para ver los movimientos de su dueño.

Saco una bolsa y de ella saco el collar que le dio de regalo Sakura, lo colocó en su cuello de manera que le quedara ajustado a esa parte del cuerpo pero con suficiente espacio para poder meter dos dedos son lastimarlo o cortarle la respiración

\- ¿Qué es esto?... – pregunto curioso mientras tocaba la bolita que le colgaba en medio del regalo que le había hecho su amo.

\- Es un cascabel... de esa manera sabré donde estas en la casa... - mintió, no le iba a decir que era un objeto encantado que podía hacer que perdiera la voluntad y se volviera completamente a la voluntad suya, realmente no sabía si funcionaría, pero al ojiazul le quedaba muy bien, le daba un toque elegante y sobre todo de distinción.

\- Arigato... Sasuke-san... - mencionó naruto tomando las manos del mayor y regalando besos en sus dedos de una manera que no creía el moreno, era un gesto tierno, mientras que las lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaban a abultarse, nunca había recibido un regalo, este lo atesoraría como el más valioso.

\- Vamos a dormir... - inquirió el mayor acomodándose de nueva cuenta en la cama abrazando al rubio quien escondió su rostro en el pecho, regalando su calido aliento en aquella zona un tanto sensible de Sasuke, pero que no le dio importancia, beso sus cabellos en un gesto que no comprendía ni el mismo.

\- Oyasumi nasai... mi pequeño... - y terminaron dormidos en menos de 5 minutos, sintiendo la cercanía del otro...

\- Sou ka... - murmuraba Kakashi al escuchar la teoría de su hijo.

\- Al parecer tenemos una joya entre nosotros, ojîsan... - termino el mayor de sus hijos.

\- Ahora solo nos queda la presentación ante los clanes... esperemos que no suceda nada malo, aun falta un año para comenzar con las juntas... no quiero saber que pasara si alguien más va detrás del niño... - esa reunión era la mas importante en el mundo de los sobre humano tenían que tener cuidado con lo que hacían y sobre todo con quienes llegaban a la fiesta al nuevo miembro, había clanes de cuidado, además de que ese día sería cuando los licántropos y los no muertos estarían una vez más bajo el mismo techo, según los rumores la banda de lobos tenía un nuevo líder y era de cuidado, pero muy respetado...

\- Por fin llegaste... Orochimaru... ¿Qué noticias me tienes?... – mencionaba un hombre sentado en un gran trono forrado de piel, con dos jóvenes de buen parecer a su lado que le daban a probar comida y algo de vino tinto para acompañar.

\- Lo encontré... pero lo que le diré no le gustará... Kaseiyo-shuseki... - pronunciaba agitado un ser de largos cabellos color negro con unos ojos de color amarillo afilados, sujetando sus piernas para poder tomar aire.

\- Habla de una vez... - decía molesto el rubio parándose de su lugar y apartando con algo de brusquedad a las jóvenes mientras que su mirada azul cambiaba a un tono rojo y de sus labios unos colmillos sobresalían, sus manos se transformaban en garras y de sus pantalones comenzaba a asomarse una cola, todo el cuerpo se cubrió por pelaje del color del oro, brillando a la luz de la luna menguante.

\- Pues... al parecer la aldea lo ha cambiado por la vida de los aldeanos con los vampiros... - murmuro asustado ante la imponente figura que se encontraba frente de él.

\- Vamos a matarlos a todos... - ordenó con un gruñido que hizo temblar a mas de una presente.

\- No es tan fácil, señor... esta con la familia Hakate... - el aspecto grotesco fue rápidamente reemplazado por el de un joven apuesto de ojos azules que miraba preocupado, revolviendo su cabello rubio con una frustración, eso cambiaba las cosas, el plan para traer a su tesoro debía cambiar, en un año estarían preparados para el encuentro entre clanes... allí lo volvería a ver.

 _Continuara_...


	7. La Magia del Cascabel, Aparece Shinigami

Amanecía nuevamente en la mansión Hakate, el canto de las aves atravesaba todas las estancias de la casa por los enormes ventanales, las nubes se habían despejado y mostraban un enorme cielo azul, en los árboles se encontraba la clara señal de que había llovido el día anterior, las pequeñas gotas de lluvia resbalaban juguetonas por las verdes hojas hasta caer en el suelo, poco a poco las luces del sol comenzaron a hacer su aparición, llenando de calor la mañana.

Una pequeña cabecita rubia con las orejas un tanto erguidas se encontraba placidamente dormido al lado de su amo quien lo abrazaba con dulzura proporcionándole calor, las luces que se colaban por la ventana le dieron de lleno en el rostro a cierto azabache que se despertó por el molesto rayo solar, al incorporarse encontró la sonrisa de un pequeño rubio aun dormido, la fiebre ya había cesado y el cascabel a pesar de ser levemente movido no emitía sonido, eso era algo que agradecía, aunque nunca se detuvo para averiguar el porqué, simplemente lo tomaba como un desperfecto, las cosas regaladas siempre tenían algún fallo.

\- Oe... levántate... debes tomar tu desayuno... saldremos a comprar algunas cosas... - decía con voz suave mientras pasaba con gentileza la mano en la rubia cabellera para acariciarla, logrando que lentamente el pequeño abriera los ojos.

\- Buenos días Sasuke-san... - saludaba mientras se sentaba en la cama y tallaba con el dorso de su pequeña mano sus ojos intentando despertar, acto seguido su cuerpo fue victima de un gran bostezo que hizo al moreno sonreír de manera divertida por sus acciones.

\- Vamos... tenemos que desayunar... en la noche me traerán el platillo fuerte... pero necesito energías para el resto del día... - comentó mientras salía de la cama siendo seguido por el pequeño, mantenía la mirada en el suelo, incapaz de verle a los ojos por alguna extraña razón, además de mantener un silencio incomodo.

Ignoro este comportamiento, no conocía mucho a su mascota como para saber el porqué de ese comportamiento tan distante hacia su persona, el día anterior estuvo fuera así que no sabía como era su comportamiento, aunque esa actitud tan distante le incomodaba bastante, más no dijo nada.

Salieron de la habitación, bajando por la escalera saludando como era costumbre a Kiba, Ino y al cocinero regordete de Chouji, Sasuke se sentó frente al pequeño por alguna razón le gustaba ver como movía los labios al comer, ¿desde cuando?... desde la noche anterior que le dio de comer algo de sopa caliente.

\- Buenos días, Sasuke, Chouji, Naruto... - saludo haciendo una reverencia a cada uno de los nombrados, siendo regresado con igual reverencia por los dos primeros, mientras que el pequeño se le quedo mirando de una forma un tanto extraña, le miraba fijamente sin verlo en realidad, su cola y sus orejas estaban relajadas, su mirada perdida en el joven quien intercambiaba miradas con el dueño de aquel rubio.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?... – pregunto a su hermano un tanto desconcertado porque no le devolviera el saludo o por el hecho de que su tazón de ramen estaba intacto.

\- ¿Aun se siente mal?... – pregunto imaginando que estaba enfermo aun, pero su respuesta fue aquel meneo negativo con la cabeza.

Fue en ese momento en el que el poco brillo que existía en aquellos orbes azules desde esa mañana desapareció por completo dejando aquellos pedazos de cielo vacíos, mientras un viento misterioso entro a la habitación meneando el cascabel logrando que el sonido repiqueteante del objeto de oro llenará los oídos de los presentes, el pequeño cerro los ojos dejándose acariciar por la brisa que despeinaba sus cabellos, los presentes se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que aquella suave brisa desapareció y el pequeño abriera los ojos.

\- Naruto... ¿estás bien?... – pregunto acercándose al pequeño para examinarle con cuidado algo en su aroma había cambiado.

\- Gaara... ¿Qué paso?... – pregunto un tanto alarmado el azabache las ventanas se encontraban cerradas, por lo tanto aquella brisa no debía de haber llegado.

Colocó las manos en el rubio que no apartaba su mirada distante de aquellos orbes aguamarina, lo movió un poco para hacerle reaccionar pero no logro su objetivo, seguía con la mirada fija y con un silencio abrumador rodeándole llenando de preocupación a los presentes.

\- Naruto... ¿estás bien "pequeño"?...- al escuchar la última palabra abrió los ojos grandes, mientras sus manitas se estiraban al rostro del pelirrojo aferrándose a su cuerpo, buscando calor, abrazos, cariño.

\- Na... ru... to... tú... mas... co... ta... - pronuncio con un hilo de voz, tal parecía que quería ser la mascota del pelirrojo y lo estaba confesando enfrente del moreno, era claro que algo estaba mal, pero en ese momento los sentidos de Sasuke se nublaron, no podía crees que su mascota, su regalo, su niño se estuviera alejando de él después de todo.

\- ¿Qué diablos esta pasando?... – grito molesto Sasuke al ver como Naruto cerraba poco a poco los ojos para posar sus pequeños labios sobre los labios del pelirrojo quien no atinaba a hacer nada coherente.

Molesto y sobre todo celoso por las atenciones de Naruto hacia su hermano mayor se acercó para arrebatárselo, lo tomó por los hombros volteándolo para verle a la cara y reclamarle, pero al verle al rostro se detuvo de todas sus acciones.

Los ojos del pequeño estaban tan opacos que ni siquiera el reflejo de la luz se veía en ellos, además de que estaban cambiando a un tono rojizo poco a poco, lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro, su boca se abrió nuevamente cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke sobre su rostro mirándole fijamente.

\- Sa... su... ke... san... me... duele... - sus manos con dificultad de hicieron un nudo sobre su pecho, aquellas muestras de dolor, su rostro sin ninguna expresión y las palabras que acababa de pronunciar bastaron para alarmarlo... ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?... lo abrazó con desesperación, regalándole besos en su cabello, estaba desesperado, no sabía como ayudarle, estaba perdiendo su esencia, ya no había rastro a jazmín silvestre en su piel y cabello, el calor de su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo.

\- Shhh... no te preocupes mi "pequeño" pronto pasara... – le reconfortaba mientras reprimía los indicios de su desesperación al no poder ayudarle, era la primera vez desde hace años que intentaba llorar por alguien. El cascabel sonó nuevamente mientras que la suave brisa les cubría, el calor lentamente regresaba a su cuerpo junto con el aroma exquisito de aquellas flores que siempre permanecían en el rubio, el silencio y la paz regresaron por unos momentos hasta que la pequeña voz del menor rompió el silencio.

\- Sasuke-san... ¿puedo comer?... tengo hambre tebayo... - este pequeño cometario fue seguido con un gruñido por parte del estomago del pequeño, dejando en desconcierto al moreno y sobre todo al pelirrojo.

\- Claro... - fue lo único que atino a decir mientras se separaba del pequeño poco a poco, tenía que hablar con su padre sobre el comportamiento del pequeño.

\- Itadakimasu... - grito alzando los palillos al aire para después enterrarlos en los fideos, momentos después tenía toda la cara salpicada con el caldillo de los fideos y algunos trozos de estos alrededor de la boca, al parecer aun no aprendía como manejarlos bien, por lo que Sasuke ofreció su ayuda.

Se colocó detrás del pequeño tomando con delicadeza rara en él las manos del pequeño, limpiando con cuidado los restos y regalándole un pequeño besó en la mejilla a modo de reconfortarle, no sabía porque lo hacía, tal vez las acciones pasadas le afectaron o quizás ese pequeño simplemente le hacía comportarse extraño, pero se sentía pleno, prosiguió dándole al rubio con mucho cuidado los fideos a través de los palillos sostenidos por ambas manos, toda la escena era vista con ternura por el cocinero y el pelirrojo que intentaba recordar aquel extraño sonido producto del extraño comportamiento de ambos.

\- Hablare con padre... - murmuro el pelirrojo dejando a ambos en la cocina.

Dejó la cocina y se encaminó al cuarto de su padre que seguramente se encontraría todavía durmiendo, en su trayecto se topó con el mayor de sus hermanos caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos rumbo a la cocina por algo de beber, más su paso se vio interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

\- Necesito que veas algo... - sabía que su hermano era muy listo y era probable que él supiera que le pasaba al pequeño Naruto y quizás supiera la manera de detener aquello que le estaba haciendo actuar de esa manera tan extraña, no es que no quisiera que Naruto fuese su mascota, pero al igual que su padre, quería ver a Sasuke feliz y desde que el rubio había llegado a su vida cambio la forma en la que se comporta.

\- ¿Qué sucede Gaara?... – pregunto sin tomarle mucha importancia ala cara de desconcierto que mantenía el menor en su rostro, más no encontró respuesta alguna, solo los pasos inseguros y taciturnos que se dirigían nuevamente a la cocina donde Sasuke daba el ultimo fideo a Naruto y este le regresaba un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

\- Esto no tiene nada de raro Gaara... - pronunció calmado y sereno el mayor de los hermanos Hakate, mientras que al escuchar la voz de Itachi, Naruto se separa de Sasuke y se le quedó mirando de la misma forma que momentos antes había hecho con Gaara, sus ojos se comenzaron a opacar, sacando las preocupaciones de nueva cuenta para Sasuke y la mirada intrigada de Itachi quien se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y mirarle a los ojos, posó sus manos en los hombros del menor.

\- ¿Qué te pasa "pequeño"?... ¿Por qué me miras así?... - Aquella misteriosa brisa comenzó a sentirse nuevamente, el cascabel repitió aquel sonido llenando los oídos de nueva cuenta con su repique.

Itachi observó el collar, el kanji "Ai" brillaba mientras el cascabel sonaba sin ser tocado o siquiera ser tocado por el viento que se llevaba el olor de jazmín que traía el pequeño, sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo de un color rojizo y sus manitas se aferraron a la ropa del mayor, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin brillos, mientras que con dificultad pronunciaba.

\- Na... ru... to... tu... mas... co... ta... - de nuevo las palabras hirientes llegaron a los oídos del menor de los hermanos, quien no entendía que rayos estaba ocurriendo, porque estaba dispuesto a marcharse con otros que no fueran él.

\- Sasuke... ¿Dónde compraste este collar?... – pregunto mirando al símbolo mientras que este se tornaba de otro color, un sollozo escapo de los labios del rubio, mientras sus manos eran juntadas en el pecho en un clara muestra de dolor.

El pelinegro mayor ya había visto antes ese símbolo en los libros de antiguas artes ocultas, ese objeto junto con la pócima de "se fiel" eran unos de los brebajes mas peligrosos, como había sido posible que llegara a las manos de su hermano, lo bueno era que aquella poción no había sido usada junto con el cascabel maldito, porque eso sería extremadamente peligroso para el rubio, lo que no sabía es que precisamente en el tazón de fideos había sido esparcida la pócima que había comprado a Sakura.

\- Me lo dio Sakura la bruja... ¿Qué tiene de malo?... – acto seguido el mayor le entregó al pequeño en brazos, saliendo un poco de ese trance, pero del mismo modo con la mirada perdida y sin ese característico aroma que distinguía al pequeño lobo en sus manos.

\- Escucha con atención Sasuke... quiero que recuerdes la última palabra que le dijiste a Naruto cuando le colocaste el collar, es de suma importancia que la recuerdes... - como en pocas ocasiones, la voz de Itachi era de una completa preocupación, lo que dejó en claro a Sasuke que era un asunto muy importante y deber hacerle caso.

\- No le dije nada... - fue su respuesta mientras inconciente acariciaba las hebras finas y sedosas, logrando que las orejas se movieran un poco por inercia a las caricias, no recordaba haberle dicho algo ofensivo o mucho menos, la desesperación en Itachi era claramente visible, se pasaba con rabia la mano por sus largos cabellos negros como la noche.

\- Onegai... Sasuke... ¿quieres perder a Naruto?... si no es así... entonces recuerda que diablos le dijiste después de entregarle el collar... - grito temiendo que fuera demasiado tarde, sus ojos ya casi cambiaban de color y eso sería el final del dulce niño que llego como obsequió desaparecería y eso no sería bueno para su hermano menor o el resto de la familia.

\- No le dije nada al "pequeño" idiota... - respondió molesto por las acusaciones, logrando que después de un momento el pequeño cayera inconciente en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso?... – pregunto desconcertado el menor de los Hakate con el niño en brazos mientras que Sai apenas bajaba para desayunar pan tostado con mermelada, tendrían que esperar hasta la noche para poder comenzar con el platillo fuerte, mientras tanto necesitaban tener energías, de allí el porque Chouji era su cocinero desde hace cientos de años.

\- Estás idiota o que te pasa... - grito molesto el mayor tomando en manos el cascabel ahora inerte del collar que se encontraba en su cuello intentó arrancarlo pero le fue inútil, a pesar de estar utilizando toda su fuerza.

\- ¿Qué es todo ese ajetreo?... – pregunto Sai con su tostada en la boca, mientras observaba la furia de su hermano menor en el cuello del pequeño Naruto, por lo que se alarmó y se lanzó a querer detener el asesinato del pequeño que le había sanado las heridas en unas horas.

\- Itachi-niisan, prometo que no lo vuelve hacer, pero no le mates, onegai... no le mates... - rogaba halando del brazo al moreno mayor, pero fue fácilmente lanzado varios metros lejos.

\- Sai cállate... el idiota de Sasuke acaba de condenar al pequeño a la muerte... – le grito mas que molesto, la última página del libro donde mencionaban el misterioso cascabel y el como retirarlo antes de que el alma del portador fuese consumido por su propio amor había sido cruelmente arrancada del viejo escrito, el no saber que estaba sucediendo realmente lo ponía de mal humor.

El controlar la información siempre había sido su fuerte, pero en esta ocasión no tenían ninguna salida, la familia que creo esos objetos había fallecido hace años y ni siquiera su padre sabía como contrarrestar o destruir ese maldito cascabel, estaba furioso, quizás por no tener todas las respuestas, tal vez, porque se preocupaba por el pequeño o simplemente porque Naruto era una especie hibrida demasiado valiosa, sea cual fuese la respuesta, sus palabras alarmaron a los presentes.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... – preguntó desconcertado, formulando la pregunta que todos deseaban decir más nadie se atrevía. Suspiro, era cierto, aparte de él y su padre, pocos tenían tanto conocimiento con lo oculto o por las ramas de la familia, con un ademán de la mano les indico que se sentarán, esto sería una larga charla.

\- Hace mucho tiempo... - comenzó la narración cuando todos se encontraban sentados prestando atención a sus palabras, mientras que Chouji preparaba el desayuno para el señor de la casa, un poco de café con algunos pastelillos orientales.

\- Un aquelarre de brujas y magos emparentados, el Clan Haruno, creó por capricho de una chica dos cosas: -el cascabel capaz de controlar el sentimiento de una persona "humana" llamado naru no ai... o campanilla de amor, controla la mente del portador logrando que todos los sentimientos sean de un amor puro hacia la persona que lo coloco, sintiendo la sangre de dicha persona, en pocas palabras reaccionar por el calor que emana la piel de quien coloco el collar gracias a la sangre que le recorre las venas, en el caso de nosotros que compartimos lazos sanguíneos y peor aun por ser seres inmortales, y todas nuestra sangre a estado en contacto con la del pequeño, no puede encontrar la sangre del dueño original, por ser pequeño y un hibrido implica mucho mas, cada vez que siente el calor de la sangre de su dueño se borrara parte de su memoria y se perderá en los recuerdo... - el tono de voz que usaba Itachi era lento y suave, pero aun así se escuchaba la preocupación en sus palabras.

\- Se dice que esto no fue suficiente para controlar el amor de esa persona, así que se le dio el siguiente objeto, la pócima: "se fiel"... - al momento de escuchar estas palabras Sasuke abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, como era posible que Sakura le haya dado objetos que solo podían ser usados por y para humanos comunes.

\- Al ser tomada por cualquier medio esta pócima, es posible doblegar la voluntad de una persona, logrando un falso amor, hasta que el que la tomó realmente sienta ese afecto por la persona... juntas, el efecto es mas rápido, casi instantáneo en humanos... en el libro dice que jamás deberá ser usado el cascabel o la pócima por separado en otras criaturas y mucho menos ser usadas ambas para una criatura no humana... de lo contrario la muerte será su único final... si a eso le añadimos que tu tampoco eres humano, que todos lo mordimos y por lo tanto tiene la sangre de todos, que es pequeño y además un hibrido sería catastrófico... que bien que la pócima no la tienes... - intentaba darse ánimos, para su desgracia fue en ese mismo momento en el que Sasuke sacó el frasco vacío con la etiqueta "Se fiel... H."

\- Eres un idiota... - grito golpeando la mesa con las palmas de la mano.

\- Y yo que iba a saber que esto pasaría... - Sakura la bruja siempre le había dado pócimas para quitarse de encima a una que otra muchacha molesta y nunca antes habían fallado, no había necesidad de desconfiar de ella.

\- Siempre te dicen las consecuencias de la pócima o los objetos que tomas... nadie sería tan irresponsable para darte algo peligroso, más siendo bruja... que conocen a todos los seres inhumanos... - espetó molesto.

\- Creo que lo más lógico sería pedirle ayuda a la bruja causante... y que sea rápido, por el bien de Naruto... - aportó el pelirrojo conservando su tono tranquilo.

No hubo objeciones, a los pocos minutos se encontraban caminando por las calles, Sasuke con Naruto aun inconciente entre los brazos, las miradas asombradas de la gente no se hicieron esperar, era común ver a uno o quizás dos de los Hakate caminando por las calles, pero verlos a todos juntos era algo que pocas personas habían presenciado.

Gaara gruñía bajito, sus cabellos comenzaban a esparcirse por la cantidad de energía que comenzaba a acumular por la ira que sentía por dentro, ese sentimiento no podía reprimirlo por más que quisiera, Sai por su parte le tomaba de los hombros intentando recordarle conservar la calma por el bien del pequeño, cosa que con esfuerzos estaba logrando. Por su parte, Sakura miraba a través de su bola de cristal a los hermanos que se acercaban con un inconciente rubio con cola entre las manos, supo que estaba en problemas, corrió a su escondite cerrando la puerta con seguro, más era inútil, la esencia que despedía su cuerpo podía ser detectada a varios cientos de metros y los hermanos Hakate ya lo habían detectado.

Corrió para esconderse donde el olor de los animales la protegía, sabía que ese sería su final, intentaba buscar una forma para salir ilesa de aquello pero todo era inútil su mente estaba completamente en blanco, victima del miedo que sentía al verse descubierta, la puerta fue abierta siendo arrancado el picaporte el marco, gracias a la fuerza del hermano mayor quien iba enfrente.

\- Gaara... - murmuro logrando que el pelirrojo dejara de sostenerse la cabeza para auto controlarse, sus ojos brillaron con un intenso plata, una sonrisa macabra cruzo sus labios, los animales callaron un segundo para después comenzar desesperados un intento fallido de huida.

Con una velocidad impresionante llego donde la pelirrosa se encontraba, protegiendo con su cuerpo un medallón que siempre portaba, un fino cristal de un bello tono violeta que en ocasiones brillaba, esas ocasiones era cuando Sasuke pedía una pócima para alguna ingenua aldeana que después no era vista con una vaga excusa de un cambio domiciliario, la tomó por el cuello alzándola sobre su cabeza y llevándola donde su hermano mayor, dejándola caer sin consideración al suelo arrodillada a los pies de los tres morenos mientras que el pelirrojo se quedaba detrás por si intentaba escapar, matarla en ese instante.

\- Haruno Sakura... ¿Por qué sigues con vida?... tu clan murió hace mucho... - menciono el mayor con voz neutra, mientras que sus brazos descansaban cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- Yo... he estado todo este tiempo viviendo para Sasuke-kun... - grito mientras protegía con más ahínco aquel cristal de violáceo color.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?... – pregunto Sai ignorando toda condición de la chica o las palabras de su hermano.

\- No me importo vender mi alma al Dios de la muerte con tal de estar a tu lado Sasuke-kun... yo te amo mas que nada en el mundo... - la chica comenzó a erguirse mientras retrocedía de poco a poco hasta chocar a la pared.

\- Eso no es verdad... simplemente te obsesionaste por una persona que nunca te amará... eres una egoísta y por tu culpa... ese niño... - apunto a los brazos de Sasuke donde se encontraba dormido aun Naruto.

\- Esta a punto de morir por tus estúpidos brebajes... ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle esas cosas a Sasuke sabiendo para que lo quería y sobre todo... sabiendo lo que es?... – grito furioso sus colmillos comenzaron a asomarse por sus finos y pálidos labios mientras tomaba con sus manos el cuello de la joven y comenzaba con la lenta tarea de despojar del precioso oxigeno a la chica, más esta no moría.

\- Ya te lo he dicho... he vendido mi alma, mi cuerpo y mente al Dios de la muerte para poder estar con Sasuke-kun... - sonrió triunfante la pelirrosa al ver que el mayor no lograba su objetivo, aunque le estaba lastimando, la parte notoria de esto era la comisura de sus labios que comenzaba a escurrir un poco de sangre en el momento en que la furia y la desesperación se apoderaron de Itachi por la insolencia que esta presentaba, un crujido se escuchó, le rompió el cuello, sin embargo, seguía sonriendo y moviéndose.

\- Sakura... ¿Por qué?... antes también me hacías trabajos y esto nunca paso... las chicas se fueron... más no murieron... - comentaba Sasuke algo frustrado por la confusión y aquella risa maniaca y desquiciada que sacaba la pelirrosa por sus labios.

\- Sasuke-kun... - llamo la chica fijando sus verdes ojos en los ojos negros del joven, mientras que sonreía de la manera más escalofriante que hasta el mismo Hakate menor tembló inconciente al momento de verla.

\- Esas chicas... ya no están... en este mundo... fueron ofrendas para Shinigami... por esa razón... tengo esta apariencia... - inconcientemente toco nuevamente aquel pendiente mientras sonreía con sorna, cosa que Itachi no puedo evitar notar.

\- Tu poder proviene de la maldita joya... es el pacto... - pronuncio ácidamente provocando una sonrisa burlona por la tardía reacción.

\- Por tu bien más te vale decirnos como quitarle el cascabel y los residuos de la poción a Naruto... - pronunció el mayor mirando amenazante a la ojiverde.

\- ... El solo podrá amar y ser amado... por una sola persona... aquella que le dicte su corazón aun estando al ras de la muerte... - palabras sin sentido por el momento, nadie sabía que era lo que ocurriría más adelante, Sasuke miró a Naruto entre sus brazos, inconciente, pálido, sin ese característico olor a lavanda, desvió la mirada a la pelirrosa que reía por el acertijo impuesto, no soporto mas y con un grito de furia le arrebato el pendiente violeta arrojándolo al suelo.

Itachi soltó a la joven quien comenzó a devolver sangre, comenzaba a faltarle el aire, el cuarto oscureció, una sombra espesa comenzaba a tomar forma, por la mejilla de Sasuke que se aferraba al pequeño con fuerza una lágrima de dolor cayó a los labios del pequeño que paso inconciente la salada lagrima probando el dolor de su amo. Shinigami apareció ante los presentes, exigiendo su parte del trato.

\- Haruno Sakura... donde esta mi ofrenda... - dijo la voz grave de ultratumba del engendró de largos cabellos blancos, su piel en un color violeta, sus ojos completamente carentes de pupilas en un negro oscuro, en su boca una daga con la que cortaba las almas que devoraba con avidez.

\- Allí... - menciono apuntando entre su asfixia al niño en brazos del moreno que trataba de no llorar aferrándose al cuerpo del rubio, le dolía pensar que no podría ver de nuevo su sonrisa.

\- Ese niño... ya tiene dueño... - mencionó tocando con un dedo la frente del pequeño logrando que el cascabel se partiera en pedazos y aquella dulce esencia de flores recorriera el lugar.

\- Mi ofrenda... - ante la ausencia de respuesta, soltó el filo de su boca acercándose a joven poco a poco, enterrando su mano en el pecho de la joven y halando con fuerza y lentitud, hasta sacar el alma del cuerpo de la pelirrosa que comenzaba a blanquear los ojos, alzó el cuchillo cortando la ultima parte del alma e introducirla en su boca devorándola, el cuerpo cayó al piso deshaciéndose en polvo, la calma reino después de que el monstruo termino su tarea, regresando a su estado normal aquella habitación.

 _Continuara_...


	8. Me Perteneces

\- Naruto... vuelve acá... - gritaba un castaño con el cabello amarrado a una coleta alta mientras perseguía por toda la casa a un pequeño rubio que corría por todo el lugar, sonriendo, tirando varias cosas que gracias a kami-sama no se rompían al caer en la alfombra de la instancia.

\- Shikamaru-sensei eso es aburrido... no pienso regresar... - contestaba el ojiazul mientras que sus orejitas y su cola se meneaban de felicidad, hacía mucho que no se divertía, aquella vida que había tenido en el bosque y los encuentros con los aldeanos se encontraban ahora en un lugar remoto de su memoria.

\- Tampoco es divertido para mi... pero Kakashi-san me ha pedido que te enseñe a leer... - lo tomo por las manos, sonriendo triunfante al haberlo atrapado mientras que el pequeño se retorcía intentando escaparse de ese agarre que comenzaba a lastimarle las muñecas o eso le pareció al mayor.

\- Shikamaru... - se escuchó la voz neutra del jefe de familia a sus espaldas, giro su rostro y por acto reflejo soltó al pequeño que feliz de la vida comenzó nuevamente su carrera, abriendo las puertas del salón donde se encontraban y cerrándolas con un portazo, el castaño suspiro resignado, se le había escapado por tercera vez en el día el rubio y apenas le dio oportunidad de mostrarle la vocal A.

\- Ah... perdón no sabía que estabas en clase... - se disculpo el peliplateado cuando ingreso por completo a la habitación justo a tiempo para ver como el pequeño escapaba de su maestro.

\- Ya no importa... es demasiado problemático... - suspiro rendido, quien diría que ese niño solo era sumiso cuando se trababa de los dueños de la casa, pero a los mayores y profesores les ignoraba de tal manera.

Hacia semanas que aquel incidente con Sakura había terminado el problema era que aquel pequeño que al principio parecía tenerle miedo hasta a una mosca, tan lindo y tierno se convertiría en un torbellino listo para destruir cuanta pieza de cristal se encontrara enfrente, miro la sala en la que se encontraban y lo único que queda en pie era un gran cuadro de la familia antes de que los nuevos miembros Gaara y Sasuke se añadieran a la extensión de esta singular familia, el cuadro permaneció algunos segundos bailando por una esquina sujetado únicamente por un pequeño clavo en una mecida que dio termino cayendo al suelo, por suerte para todos, no tenía cristal, simplemente se escucho el estrepitoso ruido de la madera hasta caer apoyado completamente en el suelo, deteniendo toda vibración.

\- Deberías pedirle a Sasuke que se comporte... después de todo Naruto es de su propiedad y tiene que obedecerle... - le sugirió Kakashi mientras se agachaba al igual que el Nara a recoger cada pieza que resistió la huída del pequeño.

\- Ya tenía planeado hacer eso... hace una semana que debería haber aprendido a escribir y conocer las letras... vamos muy atrasados... que problemático... a este paso no podremos terminar los preparativos para la reunión de los clanes... - decía con nostalgia en castaño intentando borrar los pensamientos malos que le acababan de llegar al recordar que el clan o manada de lobos también llegaría a ver la presentación, era muy probable que el padre del pequeño se encontrara entre ellos.

\- Si lo se... y es por eso que Sasuke tiene que ayudarte si no quiere perderlo... - susurro mientras intentaba no ser tan pesimista con sus pensamientos, su hijo tenía muy claro la importancia que tenía esta reunión, más no sabía las partes oscuras de la historia, aquellas partes que prefería guardar en secreto.

\- Tengo algo que pedirte... - murmuro cuando todo estaba nuevamente en su lugar, se sentó en el gran sillón principal de la sala donde se encontraban , teniendo al castaño sentado en frente esperando con ansias las palabras que debía decirle.

\- Deja que lleguen los demás... - dijo al ver la impaciencia poco usual en Shikamaru, a los pocos segundos la casa se encontraba con todos los habitantes de la casa, incluidos sirvientes, hijos y la pequeña mascota.

\- Bien... me alegra tenerles a todos juntos... necesito ir a un viaje de negocios por unas semanas... me llevaré a algunas personas conmigo... - Naruto dejó su puesto al lado del menor de los Hatake, donde permanecía con el rostro en dirección al suelo mientras que la mano de Sasuke se posaba de forma posesiva sobre su pequeño hombro.

Llegó a brazos del peliplateado que le recibió gustoso con un abrazo, aquella muestra de que cariño que tanto necesitaba el peliplateado era el único que se las proporcionaba con tanta calidez y eso era algo de lo que no quería separarse, pero era necesario era parte del trabajo de Kakashi el irse de viaje, el primer día que llegó se lo había dicho.

\- Estaremos un tiempo separados... ¿serás buen niño?... – pregunto al separarse del pequeño cuerpo y calor que le proporcionaba el pequeño, revolviendo sus cabellos rubios.

\- Naruto... - susurro la voz seca de Sasuke, logrando que el pequeño agachará las orejas en señal de sumisión y a pasos pequeños y sin querer separarse del peliplateado regreso al lado de Sasuke quien le colocó con rudeza la mano en su pequeño hombro como muestra de que le pertenecía.

\- No tienes porque ser tan posesivo Sasuke... mmm... bien... las personas que me acompañaran en este viaje den un paso al frente por favor cuando los nombre... - carraspeo un poco la garganta para aclararla un poco y mirar con sus ojos dispares a los presentes mientras que los sirvientes detrás de sus hijos formaban una hilera esperando a ser nombrado o regresar a sus actividades al termino de la despedida.

\- Inuzuka Kiba... Yamanaka Ino... Rock Lee... Sabaku no Temari... Nara Shikamaru... por favor preparen sus maletas que partimos dentro de dos horas... regresen a su trabajo... - ordeno logrando que todos se dispersaran por los rincones de la casa, regresando a sus actividades diarias, mientras que otros preparaban sus maletas para su viaje.

\- Cuiden de la casa... Gaara... quedas a cargo mientras no estoy... - murmuro el mayor de los presentes, el pelirrojo asintió por la petición dada por su padre, los únicos que quedaron en aquella habitación eran sus hijos y la nueva adquisición.

\- Sasuke... se gentil con Naruto y por el momento te pido de favor que le enseñes a escribir mientras que Shikamaru no se encuentre en casa... - ordeno logrando que el más joven de sus hijos un leve cabeceo.

\- Itachi... no quiero que descuides el trabajo con los clientes que aun no he podido visitar... recuerda que tenemos que tener preparado el periodo de inactividad mientras preparamos todo para las reuniones de los clanes... - el mayor de los hermanos asintió de igual manera, solo faltaba una orden al más irracional de sus hijos.

\- Sai... - nombro al menor que miraba de forma extraña nuevamente el cuerpo de Naruto en brazos de su dueño, cuando escuchó su nombre miro a su padre para poder escucharle con atención la advertencia que sabía llegaría.

\- No molestes a tus hermanos... - fue lo único que dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, el moreno travieso, llevo una mano detrás de la cabeza y saco lengua con nerviosismo esa era una promesa muy difícil de cumplir...

Una hora después todos se encontraban listos para marcharse a su nuevo destino, el hotel donde se hospedarían ya estaba pagado solo era cuestión de llegar a su destino, un lugar llamado Inglaterra les esperaba, el consulado ya tenía las habitaciones acostumbradas y si querían llegar sin retrasos deberían marcharse lo antes posible, los niños se encontraban en la entrada de la casa esperando a que su padre se dignara a subir al vehículo.

\- Naruto... nos vemos después... pórtate bien... recuerda lo que te dije... chicos... cuiden la casa y no la destruyan en mi ausencia... mata... - se despidió regalando un beso en la cabecita rubia y un cabeceo a sus hijos que le despidieron de igual modo.

La casa se encontraba totalmente a disposición de los hijos del Hatake ahora que había partido y tenían la casa para ellos por una semana completa, aunque en realidad nada cambiaría ya que ellos no eran de estar haciendo ajetreo.

\- Chouji-san... tengo hambre... - se quejo el pequeño yendo a la cocina sin autorización de su dueño que en esos momentos se había separado de él para ir a la biblioteca a buscar algo.

\- Enseguida preparo el ramen... Naruto... - comento el cocinero regordete mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas para poder comenzar con el preparativo de dicho alimento, al parecer del pequeño rubio el manjar más exquisito.

Esperaba sentado en la barra moviendo sus pies mientras que tarareaba una canción, su sonrisa estaba plantada en su rostro, sin percatarse que para los habitantes de la casa, específicamente a los hijos del peliplateado, su aroma había cambiado, probablemente producto de las pócimas y hechizos de Sakura que aun permanecían en su cuerpo, Sasuke era el más afectado, un delicioso aroma le hizo llegar hasta la cocina donde su mirada se perdió en los reflejos que el cabello rubio producía, se acercó con sigilo buscando el causante de tan agradable aroma, descubriendo que esa esencia provenía de aquel pequeño cuerpo.

\- Naruto... - le llamó con su voz sería aunque si se le prestaba atención podía sonar la desesperación que comenzaba a inundarle el cuerpo, necesitaba tenerlo, algo en su aroma le hacía desearlo saber que le pertenecía a él y nada más, el rubio le miro desconcertado, era la primera vez que el moreno dueño le hablaba con ese tono de voz tan desconcertante.

\- Sasuke-san viene a comer conmigo del ramen que prepara Chouji-san... - le decía con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus orejas y su cola se movían acompasadas según la impaciencia del pequeño y aquellas sensaciones producidas por el hambre le estaban provocando.

No pudo decir nada más, sus ojos dejaron aquel brillo azulino que le caracterizaba y diferenciaba de los demás, perdiéndose en el embriagante y excitante perfume que desprendía el cuerpo del pequeño, le tomó con brusquedad del brazo y sin preguntar nada le haló ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, provocando que aquel banquillo donde se encontraba sentado se cayera al piso logrando que un golpe sonoro de la madera contra el suelo retumbará por toda la cocina, dejando al Chouji desconcertado y un poco temeroso.

Salió rumbo a su habitación con la mente en blanco, no sabía que estaba pasando, su mente no tenía idea de las cosas que pasaban, su cuerpo se movía solo, sus hermanos aspiraron aquel aroma embriagador sintiendo el calor recorrerles el cuerpo y logrando que necesitaran urgentemente un b año frío para aclarar sus ideas.

Al llegar a la habitación la cerró con seguro por inercia, aun no comprendía porque su cuerpo era guiado por aquellos olores mezclados con el aroma del pequeño, no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, recientemente en la biblioteca tuvo una charla con el mayor de sus hermanos Itachi que seguía investigando todo lo relacionado con el pequeño hibrido descubriendo cosas interesantes como la capacidad de curar en pocas horas a personas terceras con solo un beso o aquella energía que le rodeaba capaz de hacer que hasta la criatura mas despiadada se sintiera con la necesidad de protegerlo.

_ Flash Back _

En la biblioteca ambos hermanos Hatake tenían una conversación referente a la nueva marca que le inflingirían al pequeño cuerpo de Naruto.

\- Sasuke... espero que estés conciente de lo que estas a punto de hacer... - mencionaba en tono de reprobación el mayor mientras sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas cerca de su mentón en aquel escritorio de su despacho.

\- Se lo que hago... métete en tus asuntos y deja los ajenos... - le espeto el menor enojado, logrando que su hermano mayor simplemente suspirara cansado, debería de decirle las consecuencias de sus actos pasado y los futuros.

\- Sasuke... ¿cómo explicártelo?... simplemente dudo que me entiendas... pero... las cosas que Sakura te dio cambiaron la estructura celular de Naruto... en humanos comunes aquellos artilugios son utilizados para dominar no solo la mente sino también el cuerpo de una persona, cambiando las hormonas que despide, siendo irresistible para la otra persona... pero este caso es diferente, tu ya no eres humano y Naruto esta lejos de serlo... lo único que he descubierto es que provoca un cambio en sus glándulas sudoríparas... - mencionaba mientras sus ojos se cerraban y colocaba el mentón sobre ellas, el menor estaba desconcertado.

\- ¿Cambio?... – repitió confundido intentando comprender a que se refería.

\- Si... su olor cambio... ¿puedes percibirlo?... ese olor que te incita a seguir y a tomarlo y marcarlo con el siguiente ritual... recuerda que para eso hay que esperar a que su cuerpo resista más... porque es un ritual parecido al de la presentación... solo que con un significado más profundo... ¿comprendes?... – recordaba que su hermano menor no había sido testigo de los rituales pasados, además de que no había tenido antes una experiencia como tal, eso ponía más peligro a las cosas.

\- Haz lo que quieras... solo te advierto... que por ser la primera vez... para ambos... tu esencia será un fuerte afrodisíaco para tus familiares... corre bajo tu propio riesgo... - sentencio y con una seña de mano le ordeno que saliera de su estudio.

Miles de pensamientos llegaron a su mente y ese agradable aroma se volvió más perceptible, lo siguió hasta llegar a la fuente y descubrió que se trataba de Naruto esperando a que el cocinero terminara de preparar algo, fue cuando perdió el control y todos los planes de esperar cerca de mil años para poder poseerlo con su cuerpo adulto se esfumaron cuando su cuerpo actuó por si solo.

_ Fin de Flash Back _

Tomo al pequeño por las muñecas y lo arrojó a la cama aun sin ser capaz de controlar su cuerpo, al parecer sus deseos hacía ese cuerpo se estaban incrementando más de la cuenta, sin poder evitar lo que sucedería o siquiera saber el como detenerlo. La puerta cerrada impedía que externos le detuvieran, los ojos del moreno no despedían brillo alguno y en su rostro ninguna expresión reflejaba lo que hizo ponerse nervioso al pequeño rubio que comenzó a temblar bajo el peso de su dueño.

\- Si te mueves será mas doloroso... - su voz no era normal, las palabras que salieron de su boca ni siquiera las había pensado el último requisito de que alguna vez aquella criatura de la noche tuviera conciencia había desaparecido, ahora todo en su mente era oscuridad mientras que su cuerpo actuaba por voluntad propia.

Con furia el cuerpo del moreno comenzó a despojar las ropas del pequeño quien solo miraba asustado a su amo quien le arrancó la camisa con un gruñido de furia al ver impedido el paso a esa piel que tanto le incitaba, sus pantalones corrieron el mismo destino que su pequeña camisa que antes le cubría, su cuerpo desnudo frente a un moreno el cual tenia la mirada en blanco y ahora, el ceño fruncido con rabia por el temblor que no podía evitar.

Se desprendió de sus ropajes el moreno para quedar en iguales condiciones que el rubio, momentos después y con suma rapidez cazó sus labios mordiéndolos con fuerza con aquellos filosos colmillos que asomaron por su boca, le dio la vuelta al pequeño cuando probó de nueva cuenta aquella suculenta muestra de sangre que corría por el interior del pequeño, tomo uno de sus brazos con una mano halándola hacia atrás con fuerza, lastimando al pequeño que intentaba no gritas al recordar las palabras de Kakashi cuando llegó "No grites, no importa que tan fuerte te lastime... si lo haces... morirás..." más no pudo contener las lágrimas de dolor que invadieron sus ojos sin embargo el mayor no las apreciaba por tenerlo de cara a la almohada, su mano libre se dirigió a la cadera del pequeño y la alzó hasta que consideró que se podía introducir en su interior sin mayores inconvenientes, con su rodilla separó las piernas del menor y se posicionó entre ellas.

\- Sasuke-san... itai... onegai... fui tomeru... - más sus pequeñas suplicas no fueron escuchadas por el mayor quien rozo con descaro su prominente erección en la entrada diminuta del pequeño su cola por acto reflejo intento impedirle el paso enredándose entre sus piernas, el moreno molesto se agacho hasta llegar al oído del menor.

\- Quítala... - la voz mordaz logró tensar más si es que eso era posible al pequeño, sus orejas y su cola se crisparon cuando al no sentir respuesta inmediata el mayor mordió salvajemente su hombro, momentos después al ver que la cola seguía en el mismo lugar con fastidio y sobretodo enojo la tomo y dobló dolorosamente hasta juntarla a su espalda, el pequeño arqueaba la espalda por el dolor que sentía mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo se escuchó algo tronar, quizás su cola había sido dañada y ahora estaba rota, no lo sabía sentía demasiado miedo y dolor en todo su cuerpo por la forma en la que le tenía preso que no podía percibir el dolor en una parte específica.

\- Aquí no molestara... - anunció la voz de ultratumba de Sasuke mientras adentraba la cola en el pedazo libre que existía en aquel collar de cuero negro que había quedado después de que Shinigami rompiera el cascabel, logrando una arcada por parte del pequeño ya que el espacio era pequeño y su cola lo cortaba, más cuando intentaba crisparse al sentir las garras ahora salidas de su amo, presionando contra su brazo y su cadera logrando que las uñas se clavaran en su carne.

Bajo su boca por la espalda repartiendo mordida sin saber siquiera que hacia, en sus cavilaciones permanecía en un lugar oscuro, buscando por alguna parte una puerta de salido o una luz de guía, despacio metió la punta de su miembro palpitante de excitación en aquella pequeña cavidad, logrando que el ojiazul tensará de sobremanera cada músculo de su cuerpo, el mayor gimió al sentir la estrechez de su presa, espero tres segundos a que la intrusión fuera un poco aceptada, pero el cuerpo bajo el suyo seguía en las mismas condiciones, temblando, tensó, llorando, siendo victima de espasmos por el llanto, de un solo golpe se introdujo provocando un desgarre en la entrada del pequeño, pequeños y finos hilos rojos comenzaban a verse en aquel pequeño cuerpo que temblaba ahora no solo de miedo, sino también de dolor.

Quería ver esa expresión, aquella cara llena de placer por tenerle dentro, sin pensarlo salio bruscamente del pequeño que no pudo gritar gracias al ahorco de que estaba siendo victima por su propia cola, el dejar de sentir el potente miembro del azabache dentro suyo, todo su cuerpo se relajo logrando que aquella extremidad de su anatomía saliera con facilidad cansada de aquel pequeño collar de cuero negro que adornaba su cuello, sin embargo, seguía derramando lágrimas su cuerpo le dolía y cuando la mano del moreno le soltó del agarre se podían apreciar unas marcas con sus dedos de un color amarillo, mezclado con verde y comenzando a amoratarse.

En cuanto lo tuvo cara a cara, alzó con desesperación sus piernas tomándolas por debajo de la rodilla y alzándolas casi hasta tocar el propio rostro del pequeño, su entrada se veía mas accesible desde ese punto, palpitando por el escozor con aquellos pequeños hilos rojos descendiendo por sus glúteos hasta perderse entre las sabanas de la cama goteando poco a poco.

Demasiado tentador como para dejar que una sangre tan apetecible como la del pequeño se desperdiciara en la cama llevo su lengua ávida y hambrienta a ese trozo de carne mientras el pequeño permanecía en silencio, demasiado asustado, demasiado cansado como poder hacer algo, demasiado dolorido para poder moverse, juntando el hecho de que era su amo, la persona de la que se había sentido especial desde que tuvo su encuentro con él, a pesar de la brusquedad de su acercamiento, había algo en él que le hacía desear estar todo el tiempo a su lado.

Relamía gustoso aquel pedacito de cielo que emanaba el elixir rojo del pequeño, cuando su apetito fue cesado alzo el rostro pasando su lengua por los colmillos y los labios, acercó sus caderas a las del pequeño y sin aviso alguno le penetro nuevamente sintiendo aquella calidez emanar nuevamente de esa estrechez de la que parte de su cuerpo era preso.

La intrusión más brusca que la anterior y el hecho de que ahora su cola yacía a un costado erizada de igual forma que sus orejas estaban erguidas por el dolor, las lágrimas en sus ojos y el hecho de estar viendo los ojos vacíos e inexpresivos de su dueño le hicieron gritar de dolor tan fuerte que la perturbada mente en oscuridad del moreno la luz se hizo y Sasuke comenzó a ver el cuerpo bajo el suyo, logro ver sus ojos derramando pruebas de su dolor, su cuerpo tensado a mas no poder y su propio cuerpo invadiendo la ensangrentada parte baja del menor. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, había gritado, rompió una de las reglas más importantes que le habían pedido seguir sin importar que, pero aquel dolor, aquella sensación caliente del miembro de Sasuke en su interior bañado en la sangre de sus entrañas, le hizo romperla.

El grito desgarrador del pequeño se escucho por toda la mansión logrando que más de un sirviente que había quedado se tapara los oídos y cayera al suelo presa del pánico al escuchar semejante muestra de dolor, los hermanos Hatake miraron en dirección al cuarto del azabache, de donde provenían los gritos del pequeño Naruto, sus miradas estaban de completo horrorizadas, quizás Sasuke había lastimado gravemente al pequeño, quizás sólo esperaba que padre se fuera de casa para acabar con él pequeño o quizás aquel olor embriagador despertó la bestia llena de lujuria en su interior.

Podía apreciar claramente el sufrimiento y el dolor que le causaba al pequeño, y quería detenerse, sin embargo, su cuerpo no le respondía, demasiado excitado para poder detenerse en ese momento, comenzó con las embestidas mientras las lagrimas de los ojos azules no cesaban de salir, su miembro era apresado con tanta presión que simplemente no podía dejar de sentir las sensaciones tan placenteras y llenas de deseos que sentía al salir poco a poco y después al entrar de nueva cuenta.

Quería detenerse, quería frenar el sufrimiento que le hacia gritar al pequeño, sus ojos se comenzaron a desvanecer, estaba perdiendo la conciencia, sus labios entreabiertos fueron cazados por los suyos lastimando de nueva cuenta aquel pequeño labio interior del cual desprendía un sabor metálico, el pequeño volvió a abrir los ojos cuando se separaron de aquel contacto, observaba con atención sus ojos, buscando algo en ellos, sonrió complacido al encontrar lo que buscaba, esa pequeña sonrisa estaba siendo acompañada por los pequeños jadeos, gemiditos de dolor y grititos entrecortados por cada embestida.

\- Regreso... Sasuke-san... me gusta más con esa mirada... - sonrió un poco, su voz apenas era audible y raspaba al salir de su garganta, al parecer el grito por la intrusión pasada le habían desgarrado la garganta y los sonidos que de su boca salían morían en la puerta de la habitación.

Sus ojos azules brillaron de felicidad y poco a poco fue siendo victima de la inconciencia, el moreno seguía intentando controlar su cuerpo que embestía de manera salvaje el cuerpo ahora inconciente del pequeño, las palpitaciones de su sexo le dijeron que estaba por llegar al final y cuando su semen inundó la pequeña entrada desgarrada y sangrante del rubio, por fin obtuvo el control de su cuerpo, sus ojos se cristalizaron, todo lo que había planeado sobre esperar a que el cuerpo del menor se desarrollara se había ido a la borda y por algo que el ni siquiera pudo controlar, por supuesto que le había gustado, el cuerpo calido del pequeño y la estrechez que le proporciona eran algo digno de probar una y otra vez, pero, había lastimado lo más preciado que tenía, observó en su rostro aquella mueca de dolor que aun permanecía en su cuerpo inconciente, sus orejas hechas hacía atrás y su cola enredada en el brazo del moreno le hicieron sentir aun peor.

Derramaron unas cuantas lágrimas dolorosas los ojos azabaches, mientras que abrazaba con desesperación ese cuerpo, al cual aun tenía penetrado con su miembro, lentamente salió de su interior cuando su excitación se bajo, mas no dejo de apresar ese pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, como ya había hecho otras veces, le condujo hasta el baño y con cuidado limpió su cuerpo, momentos después de haber lavado tanto el cuerpo del pequeño como el propio marchó a la habitación con el pequeño aun inconciente en brazos, su faz se había suavizado, y ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que despertará, colocó al pequeño sobre sus hombros para poder cambiar la cama manchada con la sangre del pequeño, cuando su labor estuvo terminada, recostó en la cama desnuda el cuerpo del pequeño.

Podía apreciar claramente todos los moretones, las mordidas y arañazos que sus propias acciones habían tenido sobre el pequeño, mordió con desesperación su labio inferior, ahora en cuanto lo vieran el resto de sus hermanos le harían lo mismo que el acaba de hacer, se sentía un completo estúpido, un completo monstruo, con cuidado tomó las prendas limpias del pequeño y le cambio con cuidado, su respiración ya de encontraba clamada y sus labios entre sueños esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa, dejando al mayor sin entender que era lo que sucedía.

Pasaron algunas horas para que el pequeño pudiera despertar, siendo su sueño vigilado por el moreno que miraba el frágil cuerpo intentando comprender el porqué había perdido la cabeza en ese momento.

\- Sasuke-san... - murmuro el pequeño abriendo sus ojos, se podían apreciar un poco hinchados por el llanto, cuando observó los ojos del moreno sonrió, ese era el Sasuke que siempre quería tener a su lado.

\- Me alegra... saber... que se encuentra bien... - esbozo una cansada sonrisa que provoco algo incomprensible en su interior, porque estaba feliz de haber sido ultrajado de semejante manera, se molestó con el pequeño.

\- Lárgate... - gruño por lo bajo, dejando a Naruto desconcertado, se sentó en la cama apretando entre sus manos la tela de su vestimenta.

\- He dicho que te largues... - grito colérico tomando fuertemente la muñeca del pequeño y empujándolo fuera de la cama con brusquedad, llegó a la puerta por el empujón que le brindo mientras miraba el cuerpo del mayor, temblaba, sus ojos despedían ese destello rojizo que le causaba estragos de miedo a su cuerpo, tembló al momento en que le miro nuevamente con esos ojos carmesí, abrió la puerta mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas y salía corriendo de la habitación dejando al moreno con sus pensamientos.

 _Continuara_...


	9. La Marca que Faltaba

Corría por los pasillos, su cuerpo ya no dolía tanto, pero aun tenía presentes aquellos ojos rojos con que me miró su dueño "Hice algo mal... esta molesto conmigo..." pensaba mientras lloraba corriendo a una habitación que conocía bien, abrió la puerta pero no había habitante alguno en su interior.

\- Es cierto... Kakashi-chichi aun esta de viaje... - cayó aun sosteniendo la puerta, fue cuando recordó las palabras que el peligris le mencionó cuando llegó a esa gran casa "Este es Gaara... cuando yo no este y Sasuke te lastime ten por seguro que el te cuidara... luego te mostraré su habitación..." esas palabras llegaron con las marcas que ahora eran inexistentes en su cuerpo.

Se limpió las lágrimas y los moquillos que comenzaban a salir por su nariz, dirigiendo sus pasos por todo el lugar hasta llegar a la puerta designada al pelirrojo, abrió un poco y lo encontró leyendo, sonrió al verle.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?... – pregunto con su voz quebrada por tanto llanto, el pelirrojo alzó la mirada y le vio el rostro empapado en el llanto, le hizo pasar, le sentó en la cama sobre sus piernas mientras se desahogaba en su blusa azul marino de tersa seda que portaba el mayor.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?... – pregunto alzando el rostro del pequeño quien le miro por instantes, el cuerpo del mayor se tensó el ambiente de su habitación se estaba tornando un poco pesado, y su nariz estaba percibiendo un agradable y embriagador aroma, estaba perdiendo el control.

\- Sasuke-san... Sasuke-san se ha molestado conmigo... - le confeso colocando sus manitas hechas puño sobre sus ojos para limpiar sus lágrimas que salían incansables.

\- Debiste de hacer algo que le molestara... - comentó el pelirrojo tomando toda la fuerza posible, el aroma del pequeño que había percibido antes estaba mezclado con otro aroma que le provocaba que ciertas partes de su anatomía comenzaran a despertar y ese extraño deseo de estar dentro del ser más cercano comenzaban a hacerle sudar.

\- No lo se... cuando llego comenzó a comportarse extraño... y después me desnudó... - explicó aun sin entender el porque del comportamiento de su dueño y ahora el ojiverde también estaba comportándose un poco extraño, sus manos temblaban y cerraba los ojos con fuerza como controlándose de hacer algo.

\- Sasu... Sasuke... te toco... ¿Qué... que te hizo?... – pregunto entrecortado mientras que aquel aroma se hacía sumamente incitante, necesitaba terminar con todo eso, no quería hacerle algo al pequeño pero si no se marchaba pronto no podría salir de eso.

\- Me metió algo por el trasero... me duele poquito... - los ojos de Gaara se abrieron ampliamente, ahora entendía que era lo que había pasado, chasqueo los dientes no había otra forma.

\- Déjame revisarte... - comentó con un tono de voz diferente, Naruto le observó intentando descubrir si seguía siendo el mismo pelirrojo cariñoso que le curó su dedito la vez que Sai fue castigado.

Gaara tomó al pequeño y lo bajo de su regazo, no pronunciaba palabra alguna, solo quería verificar sus sospechas, llevó sus manos a los pantalones que anteriormente Sasuke le había puesto al pequeño e hizo que apoyara las manitas en la cama, si fuese posible que se recostara en ella dejando el trasero al aire.

Descendió los pantalones junto con aquella prenda interior que eran sus boxers blancos que llevaba debajo de los pantaloncillos color crema que le puso el moreno, los rasguños, moretes en forma de dedos un tanto grandes para ser del pequeño, las marcas de unos chupetes en las caderas le alertaron, con algo de miedo tomo los glúteos del pequeño y los separó, trago en seco cuando una sustancia blanquecida salió debido a la presión, el aroma fue incrementándose no pudo contenerse, antes de perder el control de su cuerpo susurro una palabras mientras subía al pequeño a la mullida cama.

\- Perdón... - fueron sus últimas palabras, se trepó en la cama ejerciendo algo de presión sobre la cabeza rubia para que no escapara, mientras que con la otra desabrochaba el botón y descendía con rapidez la cremallera, liberó su miembro completamente erguido desde hace tiempo y con un solo movimiento se introdujo en el cuerpo del infante que solo pudo apretar los dientes intentando no gritar por el dolor que eso le causo.

Los movimientos de caderas comenzaron, Naruto se aferraba de las mantas mientras que en su mente unido a las lágrimas una pregunta se hacía constante "¿Por qué... porque otra vez?"... dicha pregunta no tenía una respuesta o por lo menos no la tenía en el momento, solo esperaba que no le lastimaran más el cuerpo, deseaba haberse quedado en el cuarto de Sasuke, por lo menos él era su dueño era normal que le tratara de esa manera.

De los ojos de Gaara las lagrimas comenzaron a descender, incapaz de detener su cuerpo de aquellos lastimeros movimientos, en sus ojos un brillo amarillo se apreciaba, Naruto les pudo ver, era lo mismo que le había pasado a Sasuke y comenzaba a pensar que era por su presencia, su trasero le escocia y su colita se encontraba enroscada entre sus piernas mientras que las orejas hacía atrás por el dolor que sentía, los dientes apretados y los ojos llorosos que suplicaban terminara de una buena vez.

Algunos movimientos de cadera y aquel brillo amarillo que había perdido las orbes verdes comenzó a opacarse con un fuerte gemido mientras que el contenido blanquecino era derramado en el interior del ojiazul, los ojos verdes hicieron su aparición, derramó una lágrima más de cada ojo, mientras separaba las manos del infante librándolo de aquel doloroso agarre, salió de su interior, dejando ver aquel hilillo de blanco semen escurriendo por la entrada del menor quien respiraba agitado y su cuerpo envuelto por los espasmos de dolor y del llanto entremezclado.

Naruto viró el rostro para verle, se encontraba de pie, mirando lo que acababa de hacer, negando con la cabeza, una lágrima descendió otra vez por su mejilla, cerró fuertemente los ojos, no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara, con movimientos torpes se acomodo sus ropas y salio corriendo de la habitación.

\- Gomen... Naruto... yo no... - fue lo que se escuchó mientras le dejaba solo, él pequeño se irguió de la cama y corrió tras el pelirrojo.

Quería decirle que no importaba, que lo único que quería era saber, saber porque todos se comportaban extraños con él, porque todos le hacían eso, pero nadie estaba para responder a esas preguntas, no le importo el hecho de que saliera únicamente en camisa, solo quería llegar a donde el pelirrojo y pedirle perdón, por su culpa había llorado y por su culpa había hecho algo de lo que no se sentía a gusto, lo pudo ver en el temblor de sus ojos y en los sollozos mezclados con gemidos cuando le penetraba, sin darse cuenta, en su búsqueda llegó a la biblioteca.

Siempre silenciosa, siempre con algo de oscuridad, se interno en ella buscando al pelirrojo, más no encontró a quien esperaba, sentado en uno de los sillones que en la biblioteca se esparcían se encontraba un moreno con un libro entre las manos y sus gafas para leer puestas, observando con atención el libro iluminado por una lámpara cercana al asiento donde se encontraba, Naruto permaneció en el marco mirándole, el moreno olfateo delicadamente el aire y sonrió.

\- Así que Sasuke no pudo contenerse... vaya chiquillo tan tonto... Naruto ven aquí... es mejor que terminemos esto rápido... - mencionó mientras se quitaba las gafas de lectura y las dejaba acomodadas en su estuche, el cual coloco en aquella pequeña mesa al lado del sillón del lado contrario a donde la luz de la lámpara llegaba, junto con el libro cerrado cuidadosamente y con el marcador en la hoja que se había quedado para seguir leyendo más tarde.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que...? – el mayor no le permitió terminar su pregunta comenzó la explicación de sus acciones.

\- ¿Qué estabas allí?... fácil... el olor que desprendes gracias a las cosas que Sasuke te puso en la comida tiempo atrás aun están en tu cuerpo y el hecho de que te esta escurriendo algo del trasero demasiado tentador, cabe decir... es algo que no se puede simplemente dejar de apreciar... - le dijo mientras colocaba su rostro en uno de los dorsos de su mano apoyada en el brazo del sillón envuelto en tela de rojo color.

\- Aparte de Sasuke... ¿quien te ha tocado?... - pregunto y sin esperar respuesta, toco con sus dedos índice y medio la entrada del rubio quien cerro los ojos por aquella sensación al sentir los fríos dedos en su trasero, inmediatamente se mancharon de la reciente eyaculación la esparció por las longitudes de sus dedos y la dirigió cerca de su rostro, sonrió al descubrir a quien pertenecía.

\- Ah... fue Gaara... con razón puedes moverte aún... - dijo con sonrisa el mayor dejando más en duda al pequeño que le miraba interrogante buscando una explicación.

El mayor suspiro cansado y atrajo hacía sí al pequeño que se dejaba hacer, sabía que Itachi era de cuidado, varias veces Kakashi se lo había advertido y también una que otra sirvienta de la casa le había dicho que tuviera cuidado de no hacerle enojar porque si eso ocurría no saldría vivo de esa odisea.

\- Lo que Sasuke te hizo a sido una marca interna... - comenzó a explicarle mientras le acomoda sobre si y descendía la cremallera de aquellos pantalones de vestir negros que poseía.

\- ¿Marca?... – pregunto siendo alzado por los brazos, por inercia abrió las piernas para sentarse en las piernas del mayor que continúo.

\- Así es una marca, como la que te hicimos al principio... te explicare aunque no creo que lo entiendas... - le dijo mientras su miembro se erguía orgulloso por ese agradable aroma un poco más sutil que cuando el pelirrojo fue visitado por el pequeño.

\- El semen de Sasuke... el semen es... bueno esto... - le dijo nuevamente mientras que apretaba un poco el trasero del menor para sacar un poco de la blanquecina sustancia que aun se encontraba en su interior, el rubio la observó con algo de vergüenza, aun sin saber que era o para que servía.

\- El semen de Sasuke por ser su primera vez es un fuerte afrodisíaco para los miembros de la familia, actúa solo por 48 horas, en otras palabras dos días... lo más recomendable era que hubieses permanecido en su cuarto durante esos días, pero al parecer por lo gritos de hace unos momentos te corrió de su habitación... ¿cierto?... – el pequeño asintió y el mayor tomó sus caderas y comenzó a hundirse en el interior calido del pequeño soltando un pequeño gemido de gozo por el acto, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía su hombría en una cavidad tan caliente y estrecha, se acomodo un poco para que fuese mas placentero para él y continúo su explicación mientras mecía al pequeño de arriba abajo y de adelante hacía atrás.

\- Ha... hai... - decía entrecortado mientras que comenzaba a sentir caliente todo su cuerpo por aquellas acciones, ya no le dolía tanto como al principio, pero no se atrevía a ver al mayor a la cara, pensaba en solo una cosa "Sasuke seguirá enojado conmigo..." inconcientes gemiditos por los movimientos salían de sus labios, haciendo compás a los del mayor.

\- Fuiste con Gaara por petición de nuestro padre, pero él tampoco pudo contenerse... ¿observaste sus ojos?... ¿Qué percibiste?... – pregunto ejerciendo un poco de presión en sus caderas para hacer las penetraciones más profundas, seguido del acto gimió un poco mordiendo el labio inferior para que no fuera muy escandaloso.

\- Hai... es... estaban... diferentes... vacíos... como... ah... como si fueran otras... pe... personas... - le estaba doliendo pero no lo suficiente para comenzar a gritar, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su respiración se agitaba mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que salía de sus pulmones por los golpes a las caderas del moreno quien gemía y jadeaba bajito continuando con los movimientos de cadera del rubio autodirigidos.

\- Es por el olor y la posición que ellos están emprendiendo en tu vida... uno como tu dueño y otro como tu cuidador... cada uno por el simple hecho de querer de esa manera no pueden controlarse... en mi caso... como el olor de Gaara se mezclo con el de Sasuke el efecto de afrodisíaco no es tan fuerte por lo tanto no pierdo el control de mi cuerpo... con Sai pasara igual... - le comentó el moreno mientras hacía los movimientos más rápidos porque así lo podía su hombría.

\- ¿Sai... t... también?... – pregunto sintiendo como el aire le era insuficiente para llenar sus pulmones.

\- Si quieres que esto termine rápido te sugiero que vayas de una vez y después te des un baño para que todo el olor se mezcle bien y no vuelvas a tener este tipo de problemas... - mordió con mas fuerza su labio inferior y ahogo un gemido cerrando los ojos cuando el orgasmo alcanzo su desenlace, en su cuerpo tres nuevos olores cada uno diferente y cada uno marcándole de diferente manera. Salió del cuerpo del infante y con una nalgada suavecita lo saco de la biblioteca.

\- Gracias... luego lo repetimos... - le dijo con un tono de voz diferente regalándole una sonrisa, primera desde que llegó a la casa que el moreno de largos cabellos le regalaba, la puerta de la biblioteca se cerró.

Naruto se sentía confundido, ya no quería saber nada más, su trasero le dolía demasiado, en un solo día tres miembros diferentes habían penetrado su cuerpo sin que el pudiera detenerlos o sin saber el siquiera el porqué, Itachi ya le había explicado, pero las palabras que uso no eran algo que el conociera y eran cosas demasiado complicadas para él, solo pudo entender algo, que durante dos días sería presa de esos atracos o por lo menos mientras que los miembros de la familia en la cual solo era una mascota terminaran de mancharle el cuerpo con eso que el moreno de ojos rojos llamo "semen".

Se ocultó en las escaleras abrazando sus piernas, Sai había hablado con Itachi y gracias a su olfato pudo seguir ese camino de olores mezclados que tanto le atraía, encontró al pequeño dormido bajo las escaleras, entre sus piernas ligeros hilos pegajosos escurrían, pobre niño, recordaba que se sentía ser ultrajado una y otra vez, él ya lo había vivido, en un tiempo muy lejano cuando aun podría llamársele a su persona humano, lo cargó entre sus brazos y camino rumbo a su habitación, no lo obligaría y lo que menos quería era lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba, aunque el pequeño tuviera la asombrosa capacidad de sanarse y sanar, el punto era el sufrimiento que sentiría en el momento.

Le dejó dormir en su habitación unos momentos, cuando sus pequeñas orejas se irguieron entre sueños al escuchar que caía suavemente en un colchón despertó, encontrándose en la habitación del moreno de pelo corto y ojos negros brillantes en un dorado hipnotizante que le limpia a las piernas con una esponja mojada con sumo cuidado.

\- Despertaste... descuida... no pienso hacerlo de esa manera... Itachi ya te explico... ¿cierto?... – recibió una respuesta afirmativa por arte del menor, sonrió un poco para besarle la frente y los cabellos, le acarició el rostro.

\- ¿Me prestas tu mano?... – el moreno no tenía prenda alguna, pero sus acciones eran suaves, el pequeño se encontraba en iguales condiciones, se sentó y extendió su mano.

\- Vamos hacerlo de esta manera... esta bien... - guió la mano del pequeño hasta su miembro erguido y las cerró en torno a ese pedazo de su anatomía, el mayor gimió por la calidez de sus pequeñas manos.

\- Hazlo así... si... bien... ¿me das un beso?... – maniobraba con las manos del pequeño, haciendo movimientos arriba y abajo con suavidad pidiendo en silencio y ayudado con su mano que apretara un poco cuando llegara a la parte del glande cosa que el pequeño comenzó a hacer segundos después con sus manos inexpertas.

\- ¿Dónde?... – pregunto al mayor acercándose sin dejar de hacer aquellos movimientos con sus manos.

\- Aquí... - apuntó a su propio cuello y el pequeño así lo hizo, se acercó a esa parte del mayor masajeando aun su miembro entre sus manos repartiendo tímidos besos por el pedazo de piel descubierto y sin que se lo pidieran descendió por el pecho del mayor quien se estaba excitando sin perder la cabeza en el acto, continuaron los movimientos de sus manos ayudadas por el mayor quien gemía bajito por ese encantador toque de las manos y labios del menor.

\- ¿Está bien así?... – pregunto un poco avergonzado por lo que hacía.

\- Muy bien sigue así... - un sonoro gemido salio de su garganta, no era necesaria las penetraciones, cierto era que era el método más rápido para eyacular y mucho más limpio refiriéndose a las mantas pero Sai se reservaba, sabía que este momento llegaría y la advertencia de su padre aun permanecía fresca en su mente, por lo cual solo podía hacerlo de ese modo.

\- Na... Naruto... ne... necesito que te des vuelta... - pidió con voz entrecortada por la excitación el mayor, sintiendo como su miembro comenzaba a dar signos de terminar pronto.

El pequeño soltó el miembro del mayor y se coloco como Sasuke y Gaara le habían puesto, con las caderas alzadas y la cara dando a las sabanas, cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir las manos del moreno sobre sus caderas, las veces pasadas había dolido, quien decía que esta vez no sería igual.

Sai masajeo un poco más su miembro con su propia mano mientras observaba el trasero del pequeño, se relamió los labios y se maldijo internamente por no hacerlo como los demás, pero se notaba lastimada esa pequeña cavidad y lastimarlo era lo último en sus planes, dirigió su hombría y con cuidado introdujo solo la punta, gimiendo con fuerza, tomó las caderas y se hundió en el pequeño, al sentirse dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo caliente derramó su excitación en el sin moverse siquiera, con solo ese toque todo termino, salió despacio del pequeño cuerpo y espero a que respiración se normalizara.

Naruto no comprendía que había ocurrido, pero sentía en su trasero lleno de esa extraña sustancia que según el moreno mayor, le había marcado el interior como parte del clan Hatake.

\- ¿Quieres tomar un baño?... no creo que a Sasuke le guste recibirte de esa manera... - le dijo el pelinegro quien ya se encontraba recuperado y se dirigió al baño a llenar la tina.

\- Arigato... - dijo el pequeño quien le siguió sus pasos hasta el servicio, un sonido en su panza se escuchó fuertemente por todo el cuarto de aseo, los sostuvo entre sus manos, se sentía mal.

\- Allí esta el toiled... - murmuro el pelinegro cuando el rubio le miro con cara de desesperación, él también había tenido esa sensación antes, cuando tus entrañas se encuentras llenas, solo buscan un detonante para salir de tu cuerpo, ya que no son propias.

\- Arigato... - se sentó en ese trozo de fina porcelana en un color perla que combinaba perfecta con el resto del cuarto.

\- Me avisas cuando termines para darnos un refrescante daño... te tallare la espalda... - le regalo una sonrisa y cerró la puerta, el sonido de agua escurriendo no se hizo esperar, el pequeño se sostenía el estómago mientras que aquella sustancia caliente salía de su cuerpo.

Le faltaba el aliento y sentía sus entrañas arder con fuego, le dolían las muñecas, lo tobillos, el cuello el vientre y la espalda, no entendía la razón pero era lo que ocurría, el sonido de aquella sustancia cayendo en el agua del inodoro cesó.

Miró sus muñecas que le ardían y unas extrañas marcas rojizas brillaban cual fuego encendido, observó sus tobillos y de la misma manera un par de arillos se observaban brillando con la misma intensidad, en su vientre una figura se mostraba una estrella con cinco puntas, sin juntar en cada punta una letra, tocó su cuello y ya no estaba el collar.

\- Sai-san... - llamó con miedo y la puerta se abrió, el moreno no podía creer lo que le pasaba, el pequeño se tocaba lugares que no alcanzaba a tocar, ahora sus manos intentaban calmar el dolor que sentía en la espalda.

Sin pensarlo, lo tomó por debajo de los brazos y le metió en la tina, abrió la llave de agua fría para calmar y adormecerle el cuerpo, sus lágrimas eran la prueba de que estaba sufriendo, los mantenía cerrados mientras se mecía de un lado a otro intentando calmar con sus mimos su propio dolor.

\- Espera aquí... - le comentó el mayor mientras salía desesperado con una toalla en la cintura y buscaba a alguien que supiera que le estaba pasando al pequeño.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos regresó en compañía de sus tres hermanos más, quien le miraron interrogantes, Itachi recargo su barbilla en una de sus manos, Sasuke se acercó y observó el primer signo que se mostraba.

En su espalda las alas de lo que parecía ser un murciélago o un dragón una a cada lado de su columna, asustado el moreno le alzo el rostro para verle, todos quedaron pasmados al ver en su cuello la marca de un collar de y en medio se leía claramente un nombre Sasuke Hatake.

\- ¿Qué es esto?... Itachi... - pregunto mirando a su hermano, el pequeño salio de ese estado en que se encontraba sumergido, miro al moreno y le tomó el rostro.

\- Sasuke-san... quema... - le dijo llorando, observaron sus manos, y en ellas de igual forma un pequeño brazalete con una letra impresa, le sacaron del agua.

Su vientre la estrella a la cual solo le faltaba una letra, se podían apreciar S, G, I, S, en dirección de las manecillas del reloj, dejando el espació del lado derecho la primera punta descubierta para comenzar con la S, en su cuello el collar con el nombre del propietario, en sus manos y tobillos las mismas iniciales que en su vientre y en la espalda las alas del ser maldito.

\- Nunca había visto completarse la marca... - murmuro incrédulo a lo que sus ojos veían.

\- ¿De que marca estas hablando?... – pregunto Gaara observando los singulares signos que adornaban el cuerpo del pequeño con un color negro ahora que habían dejado de tatuarse sobre la piel del pequeño.

\- ¿Tanto amor puede albergar una criatura?... – pregunto con los ojos abiertos sin poder creer lo que ante ellos se exponían.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... – preguntaron sin entender los demás.

\- Esta es la marca de pertenencia... normalmente es diferente nunca le había visto con tantos nombres... pero aun falta uno... Sasuke como propietario original y ser el primero en marcarlo va a la cabeza... por eso la marca en el cuello y la punta alta de esa estrella... aquí esta Gaara, yo y Sai... de quien será la otra... - dudo unos momentos.

\- Pero Itachi... y la marca de la espalda... ¿por qué ese tipo de alas?... – pregunto Sai mientras giraba el cuerpo, ahora inconciente del rubio quien por el dolor cayo rendido, demasiado cansado como para soportarlo y demasiado dolor como para poder evitarlo.

\- Es la marca del clan al que pertenece... somos vampiros de alta categoría... de allí las alas de murciélago... - termino la explicación mientras que relacionaba cosas, solo faltaba una persona, persona que le había marcado cuando llegó con la marca de sangre y que por esos momentos no se encontraba.

Vistieron al pequeño y le llevaron al cuarto del más pequeño de los hermanos, quien llevaba en brazos a su mascota, miraba con tristeza cada una de sus marcas, por sus descuidos esto había pasado, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que despertara y disculparse por su comportamiento.

\- No le digan nada a padre... busquen ropas adecuadas para cubrirle los tatuajes... si se entera de que ha sido marcado antes de la presentación... no creo que este muy contento con ello... - informo Itachi haciendo que los demás les recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda al recordar los castigos de su padre ante la falta a las normas establecidas de la casa.

\- Hai... - murmuraron los restantes mientras que esperaban que el pequeño no les delatara en cuanto su padre llegara a casa.

Permanecieron el resto de la tarde cuidando el sueño del pequeño, hace poco había recobrado el sentido y ahora se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en la mullida cama, mientras que los cuatro hermanos le miraban desde las distintas posiciones, Sasuke sentado en la cama con el pequeño, acariciando sus hebras rubias para traerle paz a sus sueños, Gaara e Itachi se encontraban en el sillón cerca de la ventana mirando como el moreno menor le hacía mimos a su mascota mientras que Sai se mecía de un lado a otro, no sabía que hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo ya.

\- Voy con Chouji a que prepare algo para el pequeño... de seguro cuando despierte tendrá hambre... - murmuro mientras dirigía sus pasos a la puerta, la abrió y salió por ella.

\- ¿Quién es el que falta?... – pregunto Gaara observando a su hermano mayor con el rostro entre las palmas.

\- Nuestro padre... - dijo cerrando los ojos con total resignación, si las cosas pasarán como el había pensado, no terminarían bien.

\- Solo espero... que no busque ser marcado cuando llegue o estaremos en problemas... - murmuro pasando su mano por sus cabellos, eso si que era una mala noticia para el resto de los hermanos Hatake, su padre no se podía enterar hasta mucho después de la ceremonía de presentación a los clanes.

 _Continuara_...


	10. La Llegada de Kakashi ¿Y las Marcas?

_**La Llegada de Kakashi... ¿Y las Marcas?...**_

* * *

Se encontraban los hermanos Hatake en la biblioteca analizando cada parte del rubio que se encontraba en ese momento desnudo, las marcas negras aun adornaban su pequeño cuerpo, sentado en el amplio escritorio con su colita esponjosa tapando su entrepierna y sus piernas un poco abiertas, sus manos descansaban en la comisura que dejaba ver sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué haremos?... – preguntaba Sai un poco alarmado porque sabía de antemano que su padre llegaría en pocos días.

\- Tendremos que idear algo para que no lo vea... - aseguraba Sasuke, a él no le había tocado ver a su padre molesto con él como para castigarlo y el solo hecho de pensar que ese suceso pudiera llegar le estaba helando la sangre.

\- Pero si esto lo inicio Sasuke... no es lógico que solo lo castiguen a él... - comentaba Gaara, notando las alas negras en la espalda del rubio quien giraba alternada su cabeza hacía sus amos cuando estos alzaban la voz.

\- Recuerden que Sasuke es el dueño... puede hacer lo que quiera con él... en teoría... no tendremos castigo alguno... porque fue deseo del dueño e irresponsabilidad dejarle salir de su cuarto en cuanto lo marco... sin embargo, el hecho de que todos le marcáramos el mismo día y con el interés que padre le presenta... su reacción es impredecible... - informaba Itachi, mientras los demás analizaban si esas palabras eran buenas o malas noticias.

Suspiraron, su padre solía ser impredecible y realmente lo que menos querían en ese momento era recibir un castigo de su parte, Naruto dejo de prestar atención a lo que los mayores conversaban y marcho agazapado por el suelo entre las piernas de los demás que ya no le prestaban a tención, todos enfrascados en el resultado de sus actos y las consecuencias que traerían, algo le llamo la atención y como todo niño curioso fue a inspeccionar.

\- Lo importante ahora es colocarle algo de ropa a Naruto... ¿Naruto?... – buscaron por todas partes pero el ojiazul no se encontraba entre ellos, al darse la vuelta pudieron verlo, jugando con la mota que sostenía las cortinas, era increíble, ellos preocupados por lo que pasaría y él no se daba cuenta.

Todo el tiempo que pasaron planeando que harían les había dado hambre, era cierto, hacía mucho tiempo que no probaban aquel elixir rojo que era tan necesario para seguir siendo una de las razas más poderosas e invencibles de todos los tiempos y su padre era quien autorizaba el ir de cacería, estaban en un predicamento, perderían sus fuerzas si no probaban sangre.

\- Señores... les traje un aperitivo... - comentó Chouji entrando con una mujer con los ojos vendados.

\- Lo lamento... no he podido encontrar más... ha sido la única que me ha seguido a cambio de unas monedas... el platillo fuerte se llevará a cabo cuando el señor de la casa llegue... - la joven no podía ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni como sus anfitriones comenzaban a afilar sus colmillos fuera del margen de sus dientes.

\- Chouji... llévate a Naruto y dale de comer algo... vístele con manga larga, pantalón y cuello alto... - murmuro serio sasuke mientras se preparaba para recibir un pequeño entremés.

\- ¿Ya puedo quitarme la venda de los ojos?... – pregunto la joven, Chouji mientras tomaba en brazos al pequeño rubio quien escondió sus orejas en su cabellos, cerro los ojos y su colita se enroscó entre sus piernas con gran fuerza, en tanto sus manos se afirmaban a las ropas del cocinero, era la primera vez que les veía en esa diabólica forma, con el ceño fruncido y los colmillos ansiosos por desgarrar la sangre, sus ojos brillando con ese extraño color, amarillos, rojos, plateados, todos destellando con ese ambiente despidiendo olor a muerte, sus lenguas recorrían sus labios con avidez.

\- Será mejor que no lo hagas... - advirtió una voz grave, Chouji tomo la nuca del rubio y le resguardo entre su hombro y cuello, evitando de esta manera que observará lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

\- ¿Pero que estas diciendo?... no voy a... - la joven levanto la venda y a su alrededor, cuatros rostros fieros se acercaron, intento gritar, pero el mayor de todos le tomo por los hombros, mientras que el segundo le colocó la mano en la boca ahogando de esta manera cualquier gripo por ayuda.

\- No, no, no... te dieron tus monedas... ¿no es así?... ahora cumple... - negó con la cabeza Sasuke acercándose a su presa, susurrando esas palabras al oído de la joven que abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, no de haber sido tan avariciosa eso jamás le hubiera pasado, ahora era demasiado tarde, su destino estaba marcado, en sus brazos, las uñas del mayor se le encajaban haciéndole sangrar... estaba atrapada en las garras de la muerte.

Un grito ahogado se escucho cuando cuatro pares de colmillos fueron encajados con fuerza en la tersa piel blanca de la chica, una cabeza a cada lado de su cuello y dos más en las conjeturas de sus codos, donde la sangre emanaba con más fuerza, su cuerpo se comenzó a sentir pesado y la vista se le nublaba y aquellas manos con uñas afiladas ejerciendo más presión sobre sus hombros ahora para sostenerla mientras la vida le era succionada, estaba comenzando a perder la conciencia, la mano que le tapaba la boca fue retirada y antes de entregarse a los brazos del dios de la muerte el más grande de los presentes se acercó a su rostro.

\- Es una lastima que solo sirvieras como aperitivo... descansa... - unió sus labios en un corto beso, mordiendo para succionar un poco más del vital líquido que fluía por sus venas, sus ojos le pesaron y sin poderlo evitar se cerraron por completo.

Una a una las bocas se fueron separando del cuerpo sin vida de la joven que parecía dormir en los brazos de Itachi, cada uno lamiendo los labios, sin dejar escapar gota alguna de aquella sustancia, aun tenían hambre, hasta que llegara su padre el día de mañana tendrían que alimentarse con la comida que los humanos hacían.

Naruto se aferraba a las ropas de Chouji y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente y sin saber la razón exacta de porque esa reacción, el regordete cocinero le siguió protegiendo y reconfortando, en la mente del pequeño un viejo recuerdo, uno de los pocos que la llegada a esa casa no pudo borrar, el grito desgarrador de su madre al ser la victima del ojos cuando él era pequeño le ataco de repente.

\- ¿Por qué tienen que hacer esas cosas?... – pregunto el pequeño sin salir de su escondite, el mayor llegaba a la cocina cargando al pequeño que seguía estando en el estupor al escuchar con claridad los sonidos de la carne al ser desgarrada por los colmillos de sus amos.

El regordete le acarició las hebras doradas y coloco un delantal para cubrir su desnudez, fue en ese momento que una de las sirvientas que al igual que él se habían quedado en la casa para atender las necesidades de los niños llegó.

\- Aquí está las ropas que me pidió... - comentó mostrando las ropas en sus manos, el cocinero dejo con cuidado al rubio en la barra de la cocina, regalándole una caricia en su cabeza y orejas una vez más, le sonrió con sinceridad.

\- Pónselas al niño... comenzaré a preparar la cena... no creo que con eso hayan quedado satisfechos... - la joven así lo hizo, el rubio permanecía viendo como el cocinero preparaba los alimentos, cuando le terminaron de vestir, como le dejaron en la barra, balanceaba los pies en el aire.

\- ¿Por qué?... – pregunto cuando se encontraron nuevamente solo, el regordete cocinero se volteo a ver al pequeño.

\- Porque si no lo hacen regularmente no pueden moverse... recuerda que tu corazón aun late... ahora más despacio debido a la mordida de presentación... pero sigues con vida... ellos necesitan sangre caliente para mantener sus funciones vitales... - explicó el cocinero al pequeño, con una cuchara con caldillo.

\- Prueba esto... - pidió mientras soplaba un poco el caldo en la cuchara para evitar que el pequeño se quemara, saboreo todos esos mágicos sabores que le bailaban en las papilas de su lengua, su colita bailaba contentan colgando de la barra y sus orejas erguidas se mostraban orgullosas fuera de la cabeza rubia.

\- Esta rico... ¿Por qué late más lento?... – pregunto recordando las palabras de Chouji.

\- Para que puedas vivir más años con los señores... aunque no lo creas yo tengo 390 años... sirvo al señor Kakashi desde antes de que tuviera a su primer hijo Itachi... y aun conservo la juventud cercana a cuando me pidió su sequito... tengo 23 años si fuese humano... - los ojos del pequeño se abrieron a lo que escuchaba, ¿cómo era eso posible?

\- Pero... ¿cómo?... – no sabía exactamente como preguntar o que preguntar, pero se le hacia fascinante el hecho de que teniendo 23 años humanos, como le llamo en realidad tuviera 390.

\- Dentro de 10 años envejeceré un año más... tendría 24 años humanos... mmm... creo que no me entendiste... bien... no se como funciona exactamente esto... el que sabe más es Shikamaru... el tiene 500 años trabajando... pero cada 100 años tu creces simplemente 1... ¿me entiendes?... – el pequeño ladeo la cabeza, realmente era muy complicado de explicar, pero con el tiempo entendería las cosas.

\- ¿Puedo ayudar?... – pregunto después de unos momentos y antes de que su cabeza rubia tuviera dolor por tratar de comprender aquellas palabras.

\- Claro... serás mi ayudante estrella... deja te pongo el delantal para que no manches tu ropa... - de esta manera tomo un pequeño mantel que tenía cerca de allí y lo amarro a la cintura del pequeño, después de eso le bajo de la barra y arrimó un banquillo para que pudiera tener más altura.

\- ¿Puedes poner esto aquí?... – Naruto gustoso comenzó la tarea de lo que le habían asignado, sin saber que algo se acercaba, o más bien alguien...

\- Fue un largo viaje... estoy cansado... - recitaba con voz cansina mientras el coche llegaba cerca del portón de la enorme casa en la cual habitaban.

\- Si... suerte que los detalles pudieron arreglarse sin ningún problema... - murmuro la voz femenina que le hacía compañía.

\- Sólo espero que no hayan hecho ninguna travesura en mi ausencia... - la voz caballerosa se hizo presente, mientras que una de sus piernas se cruzaba sobre la otra y sus dedos entrelazados se posaban en sus rodillas.

El vehiculo siguió su camino, las rejas rechinaron al ser abiertas permitiendo el paso de los recién llegados.

\- ¿Por qué llegamos antes de lo imprevisto?... – pregunto la voz femenina mientras acomodaba con delicadeza los faldones de su vestido para colocarlo de forma perfecta en su regazo.

\- Porque los extrañaba... además...hay algo que comenzaron que debo terminar... - puntualizó sin que nadie comprendiera las últimas palabras, ¿no estaría hablando de?... imposible, eso sería irresponsable por parte de sus hijos además de que traería consecuencias al metabolismo de la mascota familiar...

La nariz de Naruto olfateo el aire, sus oídos se alertaron, giró su cabeza para poder escuchar con más atención, su colita se meneaba con entusiasmo pero lentamente, podía ser que fuese a quien estuvo esperando por cuatro días desde que se marchó, se escuchó a lo lejos como un coche aparcaba enfrente a la entrada, las puertas abrirse y las suelas de unos zapatos finamente limpios y lustrados tocar los bloques de cemento que era la entrada, sonrió ampliamente y su cola se meneo con fuerza, dejó sin cuidado alguno las zanahorias que llevaba en las manos, soltándolas enteras, logrando que el caldillo salpicara fuera de la olla, Naruto brinco del banquillo y corrió a la entrada agitando con fuerza y alegría su cola, mientras sus orejas erguidas permanecían.

Las llaves en la cerradura principal se escucharon y con el clic al ser giradas, la puerta estuvo abierta, pasaron la entrada y cerraron la puerta, murmurando las cosas buenas y malas del viaje, dejando sus zapatos en la entrada y colocándose las pantuflas para interior.

\- Si la comida estuvo muy buena... deberíamos ir más seguido a ese restaurante... - comentaba alegre la rubia mirando al castaño que asentía a sus palabras todos siguiendo al mayor.

\- ¿Naruto?... – pregunto el peliplateado cuando observó al frente.

Naruto se encontraba de pie al terminar el pasillo, meneando la cola levemente, sin saber si avanzar o esperar a que el mayor le llamase, su mano se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta donde el recibidor terminaba, sobre su cuerpo una camisa de manga larga y cuello alto, pantalones que cubrían parte de sus pies al ser tan largos, al escuchar pronunciar su nombre su cola se meneo con un poco más de fuerza y sus orejas oscilaban de un lado a otro, agazapándose entre su cabello y volviendo a erguirse.

\- Naruto... ven aquí... - pronuncio el mayor sonriendo con gentileza, dejó sus maletas a un lado y se arrodilló con los brazos abiertos para recibir al pequeño que con su colita moviéndose feliz, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y con todas sus fuerzas corrió a donde el mayor, recibiendo un abrazo firme cuando por fin llego a los brazos que le esperaban.

\- Te extrañe mucho Kakashi-chichi... - repetía una y otra vez el pequeño mientras restregaba su rostro por todo el pecho y cara del mayor quien sonreía y soltaba pequeñas carcajadas por las cosquillas que le provocaban los cabellos y pelos de la cabeza del pequeño.

\- Yo también te extrañe... ¿te has portado bien?... – el rubio sintió una caricia en sus cabellos cuando se separaron, con una sonrisa en sus labios asintió con energía.

\- Estuve ayudando en la cocina... - comentaba orgulloso Naruto, su colita no paraba de moverse.

\- ¿Estudiaste?... – pregunto Shikamaru palmando la cabeza rubia del ojiazul quien asintió ante la pregunta.

\- Itachi-san me enseño a escribir ayer... - contestó, fue en ese momento que el singular sonido de unos pasos presurosos se escucharon.

\- Naruto... ¿A dónde fuiste?... aun hay cosas que hacer antes de que... are... Kakashi-san... Bienvenido a casa señor... - hizo una reverencia al recién llegado señor de la casa, quien devolvió el gesto con un asentamiento de cabeza.

\- Gomen... es que olfatee el aroma de Kakashi-chichi... - se disculpó dejando de mecer su cola un poco, el solo hecho de pensar que había hecho enojar a alguien le desagradaba.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme Naruto o prefieres quedarte con el señor?... – pregunto amablemente Chouji, mientras que Naruto miraba a ambos mayores tratando de decidirse.

\- Quiero platicar un momento con el pequeño... si no te importa... - comentó el mayor mientras se ponía de pie, el rubio se aferro a sus pantalones, pidiendo protección, la mano del peligris se coloco sobre su cabeza.

\- No hay ningún problema mi señor... ¿gusta algo de beber?... – cuestiono antes de retirarse a seguir preparando la cena.

\- Un poco de té con galletas estaría bien y leche chocolateada para el pequeño... por favor... estaremos en mi despacho... - pidió amablemente, agachándose para tomar al pequeño en brazos.

\- Shikamaru... ¿puedes llamar a los niños?... necesitamos hablar... después de eso... pueden irse a descansar... - ordeno con esa voz tan tranquila que siempre le acompañaba, era normal que el señor después de un largo y agotador viaje, llegase a charlar con sus pequeños.

\- Hai... - hizo una reverencia, dejo los abrigos que cargaba en las manos desde hace tiempo y los colgó en el perchero comenzando su labro de ir a cada habitación de los niños y pedirles que se dirigieran al despacho donde su padre les esperaba.

Kakashi cargo al pequeño que disfrutaba de ese aroma que tanta tranquilidad del traía, aquella que despedía el peliplateado, restregaba su cara en la tela que cubría el pecho del mayor, ese calor, ese olor, aquellas calidad manos sosteniéndole con gentileza... ¿había algo mejor?... si lo había, en ese momento no podía pensar en nada, solo tenía por seguro que quería sentir ese contacto por más tiempo.

Llegaron al despacho del mayor donde se sentaron en el amplió sillón, mientras esperaban a los demás invitados a esa importante charla, el rubio en las piernas del Hatake mayor, mientras jugaban con sus dedos esperando que alguien entrara.

\- ¿Te divertiste mientras no estuve?... – pregunto el mayor, degustando con su nariz la esencia dulce que emanaba del pequeño, analizando con sus años de experiencia el procedimiento de dicho aroma tan deleitante.

\- Me enseñaron muchas cosas... Chouji me explico algo de 1 año por 100 pero no le entendí... y le ayude a Tanami con los caballos y los perros... me mordieron mi colita y Tanami me tuvo que cargar para que dejaran de hacerlo... - explicaba el pequeño, tomando su colita entre sus manos, el mayor la acaricio con cariño y ofreció un beso confortante en la frente del pequeño que el rubio acepto con gusto.

\- ¿Qué más hiciste?... – pregunto intentando sacar un poco de información, si sus hijos le habían hecho algo al ojiazul, les tendría que castigar, Naruto se sostuvo el mentón con el índice y el pulgar mientras pensaba que había hecho en la ausencia del mayor.

\- Itachi-san me enseño letras... Gaara-san me leía cuentos antes de dormir... Sai-san me enseño sus pinturas... y Sasuke-san me llevó al pueblo a comprarme golosinas... guarde para compartir contigo chichi... - se abrazó al mayor, gesto que fue correspondido de la misma calida manera en la que el peliplateado solía corresponderle.

\- Disculpe... su merienda señor... - anunció Chouji entrando con una bandeja de plata, en ella un plato con galletas diversas y dos tazas una con té y la otra con leche chocolateada, la dejó en la mesita delante de los presentes, Naruto observaba con hambre las galletas, el mayor le extendió algunas y el pequeño no tardo en comerlas.

\- Enseguida estará la cena... - aviso estando enfrente de la puerta, abrió girando el picaporte despacio para salir del lugar.

\- Gracias, avísanos cuando esté listo... - encargo el regordete cocinero que asintió a la petición y marchó del lugar justo cuando los hijos del señor llegaban a la puerta del estudio.

\- Tengo la curiosidad desde que llegue... Naruto... ¿Por qué esas ropas tan calidas en este tiempo tan acalorado?... – pregunto alzando una ceja, buscando una solución factible a ese dilema.

\- Fueron las ropas que me encargaron poner... - fue su única respuesta mientras tomaba un poco de leche.

\- Sólo espero que Naruto no este con padre... sino será más difícil de explicar... eh... chicos... Naruto esta con padre... - anunció decepcionado Sai mirando como en las piernas de su progenitor se encontraba el pequeño comiendo galletas, meneando la cola y tomando leche chocolateada.

\- Vamos a quitarte esto... hace mucho calor para que lo traigas puesto... - anunció dejando la taza de chocolate que llevaba el pequeño en la mesita y comenzando a levantar parte de la camisa de manga larga y cuello alto que llevaba el pequeño, los hermanos comenzaron a sudar frío.

\- Padre... ¿querías hablar con nosotros?... – hablo Itachi logrando que la tarea del mayor cesara por unos momentos su tarea, dejando puesta de nueva cuenta, levanto al pequeño un poco y lo colocó a su lado, para poder hablar con sus hijos, Naruto aprovecho esto para acercarse a la mesa y poder comer con más libertad las galletas.

\- Acérquense por favor... tomen asiento... - pidió mostrando los demás sillones cercanos, los niños algo inseguros hicieron lo que se les ordeno.

\- ¿Me pueden explicar porque no esperaron para después de la ceremonia?... – pregunto con su voz serena mientras los hermanos le veían desconcertado, como era posible que ya les hubiera descubierto... ¿Naruto había hablado?

\- ¿De que...hablas padre?... - pregunto Gaara intentando de esta manera su padre hablara más claridad, tal vez se refería a otra cosa.

\- Sasuke... ¿tu comenzaste con todo este problema?... – pregunto mirando al menor de sus hijos, el cual permanecía con los brazos cruzados mientras que resoplaba molesto y giraba hacía otro lado, odiaba cuando no podía escapar de su culpa.

Después de varios intentos por parte de Kakashi por que le explicaran lo que había pasado y no obtener resultado alguno, paso sus manos por su rostro en signo de cansancio y algo de frustración.

\- ¿Pretenden que crea que el cambio de olor de naruto se debe a que ha crecido?... – pregunto alzando la ceja en señal de no creer palabra alguna, a pesar de que parte era verdad, la mayoría era inventada, era cierto que tuvo un cambio de olor debido a las pócimas de Sakura tiempo atrás... pero... ¿y los demás?

\- Si tuvieron el valor de hacerle la marca... ¿por qué no o aceptan?... ¿es más importante salvarse ustedes que lo que el pequeño quiera?... ustedes no conocen nada... sentencio con la mirada baja.

\- Naruto... ¿puedes venir?... – el mayor se había puesto de pie para intentar charlar con sus hijos, pero todo resulto en vano, era hora de mostrar como se hacía realmente la marca sin dañar el cuerpo contrario.

El rubio obedeció, bajo del cómodo sillón y llego donde el mayor que le quito la camisa, dejando ver su pequeño dorso desnudo, después de eso le cargo en brazos nuevamente.

\- ¿Han visto lo que le han hecho al pequeño?... – pregunto mirando de manera desaprobatoria a sus creaciones.

\- Pero... ¿cómo?... – pregunto anonadado Sasuke observando el cuello del infante.

\- No puede ser... - susurro Gaara incrédulo a lo que le presentaba ante sus ojos.

\- Esto es ilógico... - murmuro Itachi sin comprender, llevando sus dedos índice y pulgar a sostener su barbilla intentando comprender que era lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Y las marcas?... – cuestionó alzando la voz Sai, Kakashi suspiro, a los presentes les hacía falta una pequeña lección.

\- ¿Cómo pretendes que algo que estas negando siga a la vista?... y si no fuera poco... usaron el método adulto... es un niño por todos los cielos... - el tono que usaba seguía teniendo ese tono suave, sin embargo, las palabras serias al igual que su semblante dejaban mucho que desear, ese rostro no daba buenas noticias.

\- No pude controlarme... - se alzo Sasuke, apretando los puños, eso era cierto, su cuerpo se movió por si mismo, y cuando pudo reaccionar, era demasiado tarde.

\- ¿A que te refieres?... – pregunto Kakashi con el semblante serio, sosteniendo aun en brazos al pequeño infante, quien volvía a su vieja rutina de buscar el refugio calido en el cuello del mayor.

\- No se que me paso, mi cuerpo se movía solo, cuando me di cuenta ya había terminado... - confeso sintiendo coraje consigo mismo, ¿Cómo era posible que él mismo le hiciera semejante cosa cuando prometió no hacerla hasta después?

\- Me paso lo mismo... - añadió Gaara, ahora todo tenía sentido, todo era culpa de la primera vez de Sasuke y Gaara, era lógico que su cuerpo se moviera por sus instintos, Itachi y Sai ya habían experimentado ese tipo de placer, suspiro cansado, debía terminarlo, a pesar de que no se veía marca alguna en el cuerpo del infante, el podía ver sus lugares asignados, su muñeca izquierda y la parte derecha de la estrella en su barriga, no había duda, Naruto tenía el poder de amar a quien fuese, la prueba de ello eran las marcas, ahora ocultas.

\- Naruto... te quiero mucho... ¿lo sabias?... – comentó asombrando a los presentes, un calido beso en su frente con todo el cariño que pudiera profesarle, las mejillas del pequeño se sonrojaron y la estrella en su barriga comenzó a brillar nuevamente, de la misma manera que su muñeca izquierda y en ambas partes una "K" se presentaba.

\- Las marcas internas no precisamente tienen que ser por el cuerpo... la marca interna se lleva en los corazones de las personas, Naruto los ama a todos... por esa razón su cuerpo quedo marcado de esa manera... - les explico colocándole de nueva cuenta aquella camisa, al parecer al pequeño no le afectaba en nada traerla puesta, después de ello lo dejó en el suelo, llegaba la hora del castigo.

\- ¿Qué será buen castigo por no investigar?... Sasuke... Gaara... ustedes tendrán un castigo menos severo, por ser su primera vez teniendo relaciones, por eso no se pudieron controlar... pero sus hermanos... podían controlar a la perfección sus cuerpos... y aun así, continuaron... - pasaron saliva con dificultad, su padre estaba molesto y su tono de voz comenzaba a sonar mas grave de lo normal.

\- ¿Las garras de tigre?... ¿La cuña?... ¿El potro?... ¿qué será?... - intentaba buscar el castigo adecuado, para cada uno, todos estaban nerviosos, fuese lo que les fuese a hacer no sería nada bueno.

\- Kakashi-chichi... ¿les vas a golpear?... – pregunto halando un poco su camisa blanca que llevaba en ese momento.

\- Solo les daré una reprimenda... todo estará bien... - contesto el mayor.

\- ¿Sangraran?... – volvió a preguntar el pequeño con sus ojos expectantes a la respuesta del mayor.

\- Probablemente... pero es la única manera de que escarmienten... - fue la contestación sincera que obtuvo del peliplateado.

\- No... no quiero... los vas a lastimar... por favor... yo... yo fui... yo quería que ellos me quisieran como yo les quiero a ellos... por favor... no les pegues... - rogaba el rubio aferrándose a la pierna del mayor quien le miro desconcertado al igual que los demás.

\- ¿Tanto les quieres que te duele verles lastimados?... – pregunto al pequeño que asintió derramando un par de lágrimas al creer que aun así habría castigo, los demás sintieron un nudo en la garganta, y todas las marcas relucieron nuevamente, aquel sentimiento mutuo se estaba haciendo más fuerte y el tatuaje en la espalda de naruto, aquellas alas negras, se volvieron blancas.

\- Señores... la cena esta lista... bajen por favor... - pidió Tanami, después del estupor en el que se habían metido, comenzaron a bajar de uno por uno, notando que hasta en la superficie de la gruesa tela que llevaba, las alas, ahora blancas, resaltaban.

\- Bien... el sello ya esta hecho... - confirmo Kakashi al ver la espalda del pequeño.

\- ¿Por qué blancas?... – cuestionaron al unísono los cuatro hijos del peliplateado, quien sonrió.

\- Porque es el más puro... - fue su contestación, todos marcharon a cenar.

 _Continuara_...


	11. De Caceria con Naruto

El día de la presentación se acercaba y aun faltaba mostrarle a Naruto algunas de las cosas a las que se debía acostumbrar al ser parte de la familia Hatake como lo habían hecho los demás miembros de la servidumbre lo habían hecho en el pasado recién cumplidos los seis meses de formar parte de la familia.

\- Aun falta algo de tiempo para prepararnos para la ceremonia de los clanes... y aun falta enseñarle el evento principal... - comentaba en la reunión familiar al peliplateado con el pequeño rubio dormido en sus brazos mientras paseaba por la estancia, mientras era observado por los hijos de Hatake, sabían lo que eso significaba, tendrían que mostrarle la parte más cruel de su raza y esperar que su cabeza pudiera asimilar la información.

\- Pero... y si no responde de buena manera... - comentaba preocupado Gaara, si ese era el caso tendrían que darle final a la existencia del rubio y hacer de cuenta que nunca existió en sus vidas.

\- Creo que lo mejor sería que no fuera... - pensó Sai en voz alta como una sugerencia cosa que su padre y hermano mayor negaron con la cabeza.

\- Sabes que eso es imposible... no venceríamos al consejo de clanes... ellos mismos serían los que acabarían con la vida de Naruto... ¿acaso eso es lo que quieres?... – comentaba Itachi con su habitual tono serio, sus brazos reposando cruzadas sobre su pecho y sus ojos cerrados, suspirando ante lo inevitable, pocos eran los que podían soportar aquello sin ser miembros del clan de vampiros.

\- Puedo soportar el cuchicheo del consejo y enfrentarme a ellos, lo que no soportaré será el perder a Naruto... - aclaro el mayor recargando su cabeza en la contraria que se escondía un poco más en el calor que emanaba de su cuello aspirando el aroma tan agradable que el mayor desprendía con su esencia.

Sasuke se mantenía a distancia de la conversación, mientras mordía con desesperación su pulgar intentando en vano calmar las ansias de pensar que sería lo que pasaría con el pequeño cuando le mostraran el lado mas oscuro del mundo en el que nació, tan noble como era, muchas veces le había encontrado ayudando a pequeños animales que caían presa de aun disparo causante de los humanos y la forma barbárica con la que consiguen alimento o simplemente diversión a costa de la vida ajena.

\- Solo... nos queda esperar ver que pasa... - suspiro el mayor, era frustrante, solo eran pocas las personas que soportaban ver esas imágenes sin caer en la locura y preferir la muerte en sus propias manos.

\- Shikamaru, Kiba... - llamo levemente, segundos más tarde ambos jóvenes castaños abrían la puerta en sigilo, entraron con cautela como siempre solían hacerlo, al estar frente al mayor hicieron una reverencia mostrando su respeto, sospechaban que era lo que les iban a pedir.

\- Prepárense para la cacería... mañana hay luna llena... - informo a los principales de la casa, responsables de que todas las cosas tanto fuera como dentro de la mansión estuvieran en perfecto estado, además de que el Nara era el encargado de buscar pueblos o aldeas fuera de los suburbios, lugares con poca civilización, para cazar a placer.

\- Hai... - susurraron ambos haciendo otra reverencia, el de la coleta se atrevió a alzar la mirada y ver dentro de los ojos dispar del mayor, para asegurarse de lo que estaba pensando.

\- Señor... ¿el pequeño también vendrá?... - pregunto sin deshacer el gesto que mantenía en el cuerpo, el mayor le acomodo en sus brazos para que estuviese un poco más cómodo, le acarició el pelo, logrando que las orejas se hicieran hacia atrás por la fricción de su mano, su cola yacía inmóvil colgando entre los brazos del mayor.

\- Claro... recuerda que es indispensable para la presentación... además... - respondía con serenidad, desvió su mirar a donde sus hijos se encontraban, notando a la oscuridad de la noche como los ojos comenzaban a ser iluminados por aquel brillo que denotaba la impaciencia, Gaara se encontraba abrazándose a si mismo, intentando controlar los temblores que tenía su cuerpo ante la excitación de que ese momento se acercaba.

\- No creo que puedan aguantar otro mes sin tener ejercicio... - murmuro con una sonrisa, camino fuera del salón, dando por terminada la reunión familiar, ambos sirvientes dieron agradecieron en tenerle como señor y disculpándose marcharon a hacer los preparativos, esa noche, la rubia mascota no dormiría con su amo, esa noche dormiría con su nuevo padre...

Todos los hijos del Hatake estaban teniendo problemas para dormir, el influjo de la luna les estaba afectando demasiado, todos comenzando a sentir la adrenalina recorrer sus venas, todos esperando el momento en que salieran de su casa para poder darse un festín con la personificación de lo que un día fueron.

Al llegar la mañana, el peliplateado miraba el rostro del pequeño, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa cruzara por su rostro, se veía tan lindo, tan tierno, tan frágil en ese momento, tenía la necesidad de sentirlo en sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza, se negaba a creer en aquella posibilidad de que tendrían que separarse de él, no lo permitiría, simplemente era algo que no quería permitirse, ese niño había sufrido demasiado como para ahora, que la paz por fin llegaba a su vida, le fuese arrebatada, sin poderlo evitar besó la frente del rubio quien al contacto calido con los labios del mayor abrió lentamente sus ojos, sonriendo y extendiendo los brazos a la persona que con tanta gentileza le abrió las puertas de su casa, aquella que le cuidaba con verdadero cariño, ¿eso era tener una familia?... era un sentimiento simplemente hermoso, quería permanecer a su lado para siempre.

\- Buenos días Naruto... ¿Dormiste bien?... – pregunto al separarse del abrazo, el pequeño se sentó en las sabanas blancas que cubrían su cama y acaricio la cabeza rubia, logrando que su cola se agitara lentamente en signo inequívoco de que ese toque le gustaba.

\- Muy bien... tengo hambre... - llevo sus manos a su vientre que gruño como respuesta, provocando que el mayor soltará una leve risa divertida por lo curioso y sincero que resultaba ser el pequeño, sería una verdadera lastima perder al rubio, desde su llegada a la casa, había hecho un cambio radical en el comportamiento de sus hijos, para mejorarlos, cosa que no sabía como agradecer.

\- Vamos a desayunar... seguramente los demás aun se encuentran durmiendo... - musito el mayor levantándose, seguido por Naruto.

\- Yo los despertaré... nos vemos en la cocina, Kakashi-chichi... - con esa gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, las orejas alzadas y su cola en movimiento comenzó a caminar por los ya conocidos pasillos que le guiaban a los cuartos de los hijos del peliplateado, llegando en primer instancia al cuarto de su amo original.

Tocó la puerta levemente, un "pase" le dio el acceso a abrir la puerta, el moreno se encontraba ya despierto sentado en su cama, mirando la nada, Naruto meneo indeciso la cola esperando en el marco de la puerta que le llamasen a entrar, la mano del azabache le hizo una señal para llegar a su lado, con una sonrisa nerviosa y moviendo levemente la cola, se acercó hasta donde el moreno; que al tenerlo cerca, le alzo en brazos sentándole sobre sus piernas y encerrándolo en un abrazo.

La cabeza del moreno estaba hecha un mar de preguntas sin respuesta concreta, ahora se sentía bien, el tener al ojiazul cerca suyo le hacía sentirse completo, nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera, quería permanecer al lado del rubio por la eternidad, pero sino conseguía soportar la forma brutal en la que solían hacer las cosas, tendría... que matarle, ese era el destino del dueño hacía la mascota que no soportaba la naturaleza de su amo.

Quiso aspirar el aroma que desprendía el moreno, y coló, siendo permitido ese gesto, su cabeza cerca del cuello del pequeño, percibió el latir de aquella vena que le llamaba por ser mordida y sin poder evitarlo extendió los colmillos clavándolos en la tierna carne del pequeño quien se tensó al sentir los pinchazos en su cuello, con su manitas se aferró a las ropas del moreno, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando los dientes para evitar dejar escapar sonido de queja alguno.

\- Sasuke-san... el desayuno... - murmuro con tono lastimero, logrando que el mayor soltara las mandíbulas, lamió la zona logrando que el sangrado parase, realmente extrañaría el sabor de ese elixir rojo, tomó el rostro del menor por las mejillas y en un gesto afable de su parte, deposito un beso en la frente del pequeño, quizás felicitándole por ser tan valiente ante lo anterior o tal vez, como una muestra de sus sentimientos, sin poder evitarlo su cola se agito por la alegría que le invadía aquel gesto.

\- Gracias, enseguida bajo... - fue la frase que le proporcionó el menor de los hermanos con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro, Naruto bajo de la cama dando un pequeño salto, disculpándose con su amo, pero tenía que despertar a los demás miembros de la familia, Sasuke le dio su permiso y de este modo salió a cumplir su nueva tarea matutina auto-impuesta.

Minutos después todos los hermanos bajaban a desayunar, en cada rostro podía percatarse el cansancio que les abatía, en la mesa el pequeño Naruto junto con Kakashi esperaban pacientes la llegada de los demás, el rubio, mecía sus pies en el aire al no poder alcanzar el piso por su estatura, su cola se mecía rítmicamente al compás de sus pies y sus orejas alzadas al máximo mientras sonreía y se balanceaba de un lado a otro entonando una canción para el mayor que del mismo modo sonreía y le acompañaba en la tonada.

\- Naruto... - llamo el padre mientras transcurría el desayuno, logrando una quietud general tanto en la mesa principal como en la mesa de la cocina donde la servidumbre desayunaba de igual modo, una costumbre que había dado el Hatake mayor.

\- El día de hoy nos vamos a ir... por supuesto que vienes con nosotros... pero... - el pequeño le observaba interesado en las palabras del que ahora, era su padre.

\- Iremos de cacería... tendrás que ver parte de la naturaleza del clan... debes comprender... que si no eres capaz de sobrellevarlo, tendrás que morir a manos de tu dueño... espero lo comprendas... - todos bajaron la cabeza por esa frase, la vida en la mansión no sería la misma sin esa cabeza rubia corriendo de un lado para otro alegrando hasta el día mas nublado con el cielo de sus ojos y los rayos del sol que eran sus cabellos, Naruto giró sus ojos a donde su amo, frente a él, se encontraba, Sasuke evitó la mirada del rubio, verle a los ojos en este momento no le daría las fuerzas si algo malo ocurriese, el ojiazul sonrió a Kakashi para contestarle con un tono confiable.

\- Wakaru... - las mirada se desviaron al pequeño que no dijo nada más, el hibrido cerró los ojos y meciéndose de nueva cuenta tanto su cuerpo como su cola, balanceando los pies en el aire comenzó a entonar la canción de un día brillante y sueños que se cumplían, una vida junto a aquellas personas que te querían, aquellos a los que llamaban familia, mientras con el tenedor y el pequeño cuchillo sin filo en sus manos sostenía el desayuno consistente en unos huevos fritos y pan tostado con mermelada, en las gargantas de todos un nudo se formo y con grandes esfuerzos degustaron los alimentos en silencio.

Al llegar la tarde, todos los preparativos para la salida ya estaban listos, Shikamaru les dio el mapa donde señalaba un viejo pueblo cerca de las montañas, donde los campesinos nunca salían a las ciudades, ya que desconocían la existencia de otros lugares que no fuesen sus tierras, mientras que Kiba daba las instrucciones correspondientes para cuando marchasen y después de su llegada, claro estaba que él ni el otro castaño irían en su compañía, pero velaban por su seguridad y regreso.

Partieron rumbo al lugar, esperando que el regreso fuera favorable, los buenos deseos por parte de sus subordinados les dieron esperanza, pero el miedo de perderlo era inmenso, la luna aun no se ponía en alto, pero la apariencia feroz del pelirrojo comenzó a relucir en su aspecto, jadeaba y esa sonrisa sádica y diabólica asomaba en su rostro, esperando, solo esperando llegar al lugar para desencadenar toda la ira que contenía aquella personalidad que desaparecía en casa.

Al llegar al lugar, el peliplateado bajo al pequeño que desde el principio cargaba en brazos, sus orejas atentas a los sonidos, sus ojos acostumbrándose a la escasez de luz que comenzaba a presentarse y los jadeos generalizados de los hijos, que llegaron al ver la luna en su esplendor fue lo les dio la pausa antes de la entrar por las calles de la pequeño pueblo que en esos momentos, dormía a la luz de las velas.

\- Quédate aquí... y observa... por favor... se valiente y aguanta... - pidió al hibrido que afirmaba con la cabeza, pensando en que las visiones no podrían ser tan fuertes, él había visto algunas grotescas en su vida, por ello, una más no sería diferente, lo que no sospechaba eran las imágenes que observaría desde la seguridad que le ofrecía el árbol donde le dejaron.

\- Andando... - ordeno a sus hijos, quienes los siguieron con el rostro fiero y la mirada destellando ira, rencor y todos aquellos sentimientos oscuros embarcados en lo que quedaba de aquel cuerpo que una vez tuvo cuerpo humano, se adentraron a la zona con aquellas pequeñas casas de madera, mientras que el silencio era roto por los jadeos salidos de las bocas de los hijos de la noche, pequeños hilos de saliva escurrían de las comisuras de sus labios y los colmillos presentes, algunos animales alertados por las presencias oscuras llamaron alertados a sus amos quienes por el ajetreo salieron para encararlos, demasiado tarde, el juego, estaba comenzando.

\- ¡Monstruos!... – grito uno de los habitantes del lugar, alarmando a todos los que se encontraban presentes, se escucho el rugido de los Hatake, helando por momentos a todos los presentes, incluyendo al pequeño que cerro los ojos con fuerza, aferrándose al árbol, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar levemente, pero por alguna razón no podía desviar la mirada de lo que ocurría en el pueblo, sintiendo dentro de su pecho como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, quizás por el miedo, quizás porque él también quería de cierta manera participar, no lo sabía, pero todos los gritos le estaban haciendo que sus ojos observaran con detalle lo que ocurría.

\- Hora de jugar... - sentenció el mayor haciendo brillar sus largos colmillos con esa mirada fiera como sus hijos, que dibujaron una macabra sonrisa de alegría retorcida en sus rostros, el mayor también evoco ese gesto en su rostro, frunciendo el ceño aun sonriendo, las cinco presencias de esparcieron.

Los gritos de la gente no se hicieron esperar, algunas personas salían de sus casas buscando refugio a las criaturas de Satán que habían llegado a perturbar la paz de su hogar, nadie se salvaba, niños, mujeres, jóvenes, hombres y ancianos eran presa para las hambrientas bocas con colmillos sedientos de sangre.

Podía ver con asombro como uno de los habitantes del lugar corría con la esperanza de salvarse, dejando atrás a su mujer e hijos llorando y pidiendo protección, cosa que el jefe de familia no dio, Kakashi lo observó y una sonrisa autosuficiente se contempló en su rostro mientras mordía con más fuerza el cuello de la joven en sus manos que debilitada por la falta de fluido sanguíneo emitía pequeños gemidos por el dolor provocado por el peliplateado, sus dientes terminaron su unión al momento de apretar las mandíbula, la carne en el cuello de la joven comenzó a desgarrarse, un grito ahogado surgió de su garganta y las manos intentaron inútilmente de separar al causante de su dolor, sin lograrlo; las manos del padre Hatake asían a la joven por los hombros impidiendo su escape, conforme sus dientes comenzaba a cerrarse sus manos ejercían un poco de fuerza para alejar a la muchacha que comenzaba a convulsionar ante la perdida abruta de sangre y el dolor que le estaba provocando el mayor, cerró por completo los dientes, empujando al mismo tiempo los hombros de su presa, un sonido de piel, músculos, tendones, venas y parte de la traquea, reventaron, desgarrados por los filosos colmillos, el cuerpo inerte de la mujer cubierto de sangre en el suelo se apreciaba, de la misma manera que el rostro del mayor a su nueva victima veía, aquel hombre cobarde que abandonó a su suerte mujer e hijos sería el siguiente en caer.

\- Delicioso... - murmuro Kakashi lamiendo un poco del elixir rojo que manchaba sus dedos, camino hasta el hombre que abandonó todo buscando la salvación, ahora le daría el premio por su decisión.

Naruto miraba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, como aquel hombre que siempre le trataba con gentileza se comportaba como un animal hambriento sin conocer los limites de sus actos, podía recordar el toque de sus manos contra su piel, tan suave y calido, tan contrastante con la furia con la que rompía el cuello de aquel hombre en un segundo, dejándole sangrante, la mirada dispar del mayor se alzó un poco a donde él se encontraba, sus ojos se conectaron con los contrarios, el rubio dio un paso para atrás, temblando y cayendo al suelo por la impresión, el mayor cerro los ojos en un suspiro, caso perdido.

Sasuke tomo con fuerza la mano de una niña, encajando sus colmillos con fiereza en la blanda carne que formaba la clavícula, la cual por la fuerza, la brusquedad y la velocidad de los movimientos del moreno se rompió en el acto, un grito de dolor desgarrador emano de la pequeña boca, que fue tapada con una mano evitando de esta manera que siguiera emitiendo ese desesperante sonido producto del miedo y el dolor. Guiado por sus instintos asesinos o por la adrenalina del momento, aun mordiendo aquella parte del cuerpo, estiro con fuerza la mano hasta el punto en que los huesos húmero, radio y cubito terminaron por ser separados del frágil cuerpo, logrando que la sangre que emanaba de cada una de las venas y sus ramificaciones le chaspeara el rostro, tiro a la pequeña en el suelo que ya había perdido la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, observó sus lágrimas y el rezo repetitivo que emanaba de sus labios, enfurecido, se arrodilló y con ira descontrolada, miembro por miembro fue arrancando del tronco, hasta quedar únicamente la cabeza pegada al dorso, el cuerpo de la niña se convulsionaba, perdiendo poco a poco sus signos vitales, Sasuke se levanto quedando al lado de lo que quedaba del ser humano desmembrado, alzó con fuerza su pie, y con velocidad y fuerza increíble la azoto sobre el pequeño cráneo, partiéndolo como nuez, podía apreciarse la sangre escurriendo por su zapato, manchando el suelo polvoriento del lugar, miro hacia el frente para visualizar a su siguiente victima corrió hacía ella para seguir divirtiéndose, mostrando orgulloso el ceño fruncido, una sonrisa de ultratumba y los colmillos y garras expuestas, brillando en un rojo carmín que era el líquido que reinaba por el lugar.

Naruto se encogía de hombros, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, eso era mentira, debía de serlo, la familia que tan gentilmente le trataba no podía ser la misma que estaba masacrando gente en ese momento, no era cierto, simplemente no podía comprender como en la mañana cada uno le trataba con suavidad, mientras que en ese momento cada uno de ellos se comportaba peor que un animal desquiciado en busca de sangre, ni siquiera los animales que atacaban en el bosque donde vivió en la antigüedad eran tan crueles, aquellos solo atacaban por necesidad, cuando era necesario para sobrevivir, su cuerpo temblaba y su cola se enroscaba sobre su propio cuerpo intentando encontrar la protección que en ese momento nadie le ofrecía, a pesar de querer apartar la vista de aquella escena le era imposible, en sus orbes azules, las lagrimas comenzaron a abultarse.

Gaara rugía con fuerza apretando los puños con ira a sus costados, una victima más caía a su persona y aun así no podía contener ese sentimiento que le amenazaba con destripar el pueblo completo, tomó a un hombre que se encontraba cerca, intentando escapar de la matanza que se llevaba a cabo en su pacifico hogar, le mordió con furia la yugular y arranco el pedazo con gran fuerza sintiendo como la sangre le manchaba la cara una vez más, que sensación tan placentera el sentir como una frágil cuello podría convertirse en una simple tira bajo sus poderosas manos, sus ojos brillaban con ese tomo amarillo que daba escalofrío al verse en la luna, tomó el cuello abierto aun chorreando un poco de liquido, lo apretó entre sus manos ensanchando su sonrisa malévola, ejerció presión hasta escuchar el glorioso sonido de los huesos al romperse, después eso guiado por ese sentimiento de placer y poder, haló de manera contraria para ambas partes, logrando separar la cabeza del resto del cuerpo cuando todos los tejidos conectivos se desgarraron, rugió de nueva cuenta sintiendo el jubilo de la sangre correr por el aire, visualizando a su nueva presa, y de la misma manera furiosa terminando su existencia en el mundo.

El rubio paralizado miraba con terror cada movimiento ejecutado, colocaba sus manos sobre sus orejas tratando de que aquellos sonidos terroríficos no entrasen a su cabeza, apretó los ojos para no ver, temblaba, temía por lo que pudiera pasar, por lo que estaba pasando, por como terminaría, demasiadas cosas para su pobre mente, otro grito de una victima más y las lagrimas de impotencia y miedo mezclado se hicieron presentes, quería que regresaran a la forma gentil que él conocía, que él amaba, pero su cuerpo temblaba demasiado y ahora, se veía imposibilitado para moverse con libertad, solo podía hacer algo, esperar y mirar con temor.

Sai reía feliz al ver la sangre esparcida por todos lados, le encantaba ver el sufrimiento de las personas bajo su imponente visión, tomaba cuanta persona pequeña podía encontrar, mordiendo sus costados y arrancando con la fuerza de su quijada aquella zona, dejando un gran boquete donde anteriormente se encontraban sus costillas o cinturas, era increíble lo débiles que era, reía con estrépito al ver como cada cuerpo que tomaba con sus potentes dientes era despedazado, miembro a miembro, sangre escurriendo, lágrimas de dolor, gritos desgarradores saliendo por su garganta, rezos y suplicas por su vida, le hacían recordar cada vez en su vida mortal que pedía ayuda y suplicaba piedad para no ser maltratado, golpeado o violado sin ser escuchado, cada lamento le hacía hervir la sangre que corría en su interior, logrando que el estado en el que se encontraba aumentara, despedazando a cada victima de una forma mas cruel que la anterior, simplemente no podía parar.

Itachi extendía sus dedos sin dejar que esa media sonrisa que mostraba en sus labios desapareciera, corría veloz por una victima al encontrarla a unas cuantas les encajaba los colmillos en cualquier parte del cuerpo sorbiendo cada gota del elixir rojo que me calentaba el cuerpo, hasta que se aburría del sabor o le enfadaban los lastimeros sollozos de sus victimas, momento perfecto para encajar sus finos dedos adornados por sus largas y afiladas uñas y atravesar el cuerpo inerte de los que se atravesaban en su camino, disfrutando cada gota que manchaba su mano, lamiendo con delicadeza felina las gotas rojas que le manchaban su pálida piel.

Según el informe de Shikamaru ese lugar contaba con pocos habitantes y entre el número que yacía bajo sus pies hacía falta uno, los cinco miembros de la familia se encontraban satisfechos por la caza aun manteniendo aquella forma fiera, faltaba uno, donde estaba, nadie lo sabía, buscaron en cada rincón sin encontrarlo, todos se reunieron para dar por terminada la cacería, el peliplateado observó a donde se encontraba el pequeño paralizado por el miedo de aquella escena sin moverse un ápice de su lugar, entorno sus ojos furiosos al verle, todos se movilizaron antes de fuese demasiado tarde.

Naruto al ver que se acercaban hacia donde se encontraba él, comenzó a retroceder a rastras obligando a su propio cuerpo a moverse para salvar su propia existencia, chocó con algo, giro su rostro para verificar que era, encontrándose con un aldeano que le observaba con la mirada perdida, en sus manos un hacha, giro su rostro hacía el frente en donde los Hatake se vieron por última vez, nada, no había nadie delante de él, las lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos iba a morir a manos de un humano que susurraba "esto es tu culpa", alzó en alto el hacha el hombre, el pequeño cerró los ojos esperando que llegará el golpe y su final, pasaron los segundos pero no sintió golpe alguno.

\- ¿Qué pretendías dañando algo que no es tuyo?... – pregunto la voz ronca del moreno amo.

\- Mereces un castigo... - sentenció el Hatake mayor. El rubio no podía creer lo que observaba, el hombre estaba siendo detenido por los cinco miembros de la familia de vampiros, el mayor de todos sosteniendo con fuerza el cráneo del hombre con una mano, logrando que las uñas se enterraran en la piel del hombre y sangrara, Gaara y Sasuke cada uno de ellos sosteniendo una mano del locatario con una propia mientras sonidos guturales salían de su garganta como el gruñido de un perro rabioso a punto de atacar a su presa, Sai e Itachi sosteniendo las piernas agazapados debajo de sus hermanos pequeños, demasiado rápido para poder impedirlo, demasiado enfadados porque aquel hombre casi hiere al niño, los Hatake ejercieron presión y tiraron según sus respectivos lugares de agarre.

Kakashi partió el cráneo exprimiéndolo en su mano, los hermanos menores arrancaron con furia los brazos del pueblerino mientras que los mayores hacían lo suyo con las partes que sujetaban, un grito de extremo dolor fue lo ultimo que se escucho emanar del hombre antes de perder la vida, mojando tanto el rostro como el cuerpo del pequeño que observó la sangre en sus manos, quedando en un estado de estupefacción incontrolable, los presentes arrojaron cual basura las partes que sujetaban aun en las manos, acomodaron los huesos de sus cuellos, relajándose por completo, la cacería había terminado, aquellos semblantes furiosos cambiaron para poner los que el rubio conocía de antaño.

\- Vamos a casa... - murmuro Kakashi acercándose al pequeño para tomarle en brazos y regresar, más el pequeño rehusó el toque haciéndose hacía atrás intentando huir.

\- No tengas miedo no te haré nada... lo lamento, te asustamos... - intentaba calmarle con palabras suaves, pero la mente del pequeño aun veía las imágenes de cada uno de los presentes arrebatando la vida a personas inocentes, un grito salió de su garganta cargado de miedo, segundos después, cayó victima de la inconciencia.

Suspiró el peliplateado, cada uno de los presentes se sentía mal, sabían lo que pasaría cuando despertará llegando a casa, solo había una solución y nadie quería aceptarlo, era imposible, ¿cómo harían ahora para salvar al pequeño de su destino?... seguramente pasaría lo mismo que a las demás, terminaría arrebatándose la vida el mismo.

\- Regresemos a casa... - murmuro cargando al ojiazul en brazos, nadie pronunció palabra alguna en el trayecto, al llegar a las cercanías de la casa, todos los sirvientes se alistaron, ya sabían que era lo que tenían que hacer.

\- ¿Cómo resultó señor?... – pregunto Kiba al abrirles las puertas, el mayor meneo la cabeza de forma negativa lo que ocasionó que todos los presentes bajaran la cabeza, eso no era bueno, no querían ver el final del pequeño, pero no había nada que hacer, solo esperar.

\- El baño para cada amo esta listo... - pronunció quedamente sintiendo la pesadez del momento, pero el aseo después de cada cacería era indispensable.

\- Gracias... Sasuke... ya sabes que tienes que hacer... - pronunció al pasar al hibrido a manos de su dueño que le acogió con cariño, mirando aquel semblante compungido del menor, temblaba aun en sueños, al parecer las imágenes que vio esa noche fueron demasiado para él.

\- No lo mates de forma dolorosa y cruel... - pidió Sai tocando el hombro de su hermano, pidiendo negligencia para el pequeño, el moreno no contesto, camino a su cuarto cargando al pequeño en brazos, los demás también caminaron rumbo a sus cuartos.

 _Continuara_...


	12. La Decision de Sasuke

Con lentitud le sacó la ropa bañada en sangre al pequeño, todo el entorno estaba de por más deprimente, realmente eso era algo que no tenía muchas ganas de hacer, ese pequeño, en los pocos meses que tenía viviendo como mascota bajo sus mandatos, le había robado algo más que solo cariño, ese pequeño rubio se había vuelto una parte esencial para su vida diaria, no sólo para él, sino también para sus hermanos y su propio padre, que día a día convivían con el rubio, como si siempre hubiese estado en ese lugar para ellos.

La tina llena de agua caliente les esperaba dentro del servicio, recostó por algunos momentos el cuerpo desnudo y aun inconciente del ojiazul sobre una cama provisional que le esperaba en su cuarto, se despojó del mismo modo de las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, sus ojos ya no brillaban con ese tono carmesí con el que momentos antes había estado poseso por el influjo de la luna y el olor a presas frescas.

Acaricio los cabellos de su mascota, si fuese por él, esto nunca hubiera sucedido, preferiría matar al consejo de clanes antes que tener que arrancarle la vida a su mascota y el ser que se había convertido en todo lo que necesitaba para permanecer tranquilo, le cargo en brazos, llegó al cuarto de baño, tocó el agua, en el punto perfecto para relajarse y limpiarse aquellas manchas de sangre roja. Se metió con cautela y lentamente en al agua caliente, sosteniendo al pequeño entre sus brazos, la cola bailó juguetona en el agua, siendo mecida por la propia agua y los movimientos lentos que ejercía el mayor dentro de la tina.

\- Esto... no tenía que ser así... - tomó la esponja, sumergiéndola en el agua caliente, al llenarse del vital líquido, lo esparció en la rubia cabellera, evitando el rostro del dormido hibrido.

Acomodo al pequeño de manera tal que quedase sentado sobre sus piernas, con su cabeza recargada en su pecho, de esa manera podría usar ambas manos para limpiarle y limpiarse a si mismo, espació en la cabeza rubia el limpiador con esencia de flores blancas, masajeando con cariño y cuidado cada una de ellas, hasta quitarles aquel olor, los colores que se le impregnaron, la sangre y la tierra fueron limpiadas por completo.

Aquella esponja mojada pasaba por toda la piel desnuda, suspirando desganado, se negaba a creer que realmente tendría que acabar con la vida de la criatura que ahora reposaba tranquila en su pecho, las expresiones en el rostro de Naruto se habían relajado, quizás por el agua caliente o porque había recobrado el sentido, más se encontraba dormido.

Acariciaba su piel tersa e infantil, podía sentir el respirar de ese frágil cuerpo que sucumbiría momentos más tarde entre sus manos, el ritual era muy estricto, debía ser el dueño quien lo llevará a cabo, tendría que morderle el cuello y succionarle cada gota de sangre, para conmemorar su recuerdo como alimento, la manera de darle muerte entre los clanes era diferente para cada raza, la mas benevolente eran los vampiros, que normalmente tenían a sus mascotas en tal estado de estupefacción que no eran capaces de reaccionar cuando su momento final llegaba. Entre las razas mas sanguinarias los licántropos se encontraban, siempre feroces y peligrosos, a la hora de dar muerte a alguien de origen no puro en el clan, le hacían perecer después de una larga agonía a horda de mordidas.

Cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron limpios, cargando en brazos al pequeño le llevo de nuevo al cuarto, por su cabeza pasaba cada uno de los momentos que había vivido con el pequeño, su llegada, la presentación, todas y cada una de las veces que se alegraba y meneaba la cola con tan solo una palmada en la cabeza, todas esas sonrisas sinceras llenas de alegría que desprendía por la más mínima clase de atención, todas esas mañanas en las que el pequeño se despertaba temprano con el único motivo de verle dormir por unos momentos, sin importar que tan cruel se comportará con él en ocasiones o que malas pasadas le hiciera vivir, el ojiazul siempre regresaba con una media sonrisa en los labios y una mirada suplicante, un perdón se escuchaba y un beso finalmente le otorgaba.

Sin poder evitarlo o percatarse siquiera de cuando comenzó, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, su pecho se oprimía con fuerza, en esas dolorosas palpitaciones que su envenenado corazón hacía sólo cuando realmente algo le causaba impacto, perder al pequeño estaba entre las cosas que en ese momento no quería, sin ánimos para ejecutar su horrible tarea, comenzó a vestir al pequeño del mismo modo que el ya se había vestido anteriormente, una camisa azul cielo con unos pantalones blancos.

Arrodillado a pies de la cama donde descansaba el pequeño, veló su sueño, observando cada facción existente en ese rostro, hasta que cayó presa del sueño, se recostó con sigilo al lado del pequeño, envolviendo ese frágil cuerpo con sus calidos brazos, entre llantos silencios y lamentos dolorosos, pasaron las horas mientras ellos descansaban.

El sol ese día no apareció y a las ventanas de la tarde la luz nunca atravesó, el cielo se encontraba oscurecido por aquellas nubes negras presagiando una tormenta que caería en cualquier momento, Sasuke ya estaba despierto, pero sólo él, nadie más, no había podido dormir en paz toda la noche, recordando cada una de las facciones de terror que el pequeño les regalo un momento antes de regresar a la mansión.

Poco a poco el momento final se acercaba y la hora de terminar el sufrimiento del pequeño comenzaba, sus pequeñas manos en sus ojos se tallaron para poder por fin dar, final a su larga letanía donde sus sueños fueron su única compañía, el moreno le observó, limpiando el rastro de su llanto anterior, suspiro por última vez, cerrando los ojos para poder darse valor a si mismo, había matado a muchos seres antes, pero Naruto era algo que especialmente no quería matar, cambio ese semblante abatido al abrir de nueva cuenta los ojos, la mirada fiera nuevamente presentaba y su rostro ningún sentimiento mostraba.

Naruto se sentó de golpe, al percatarse de que no estaba en aquel bosque que había visitado horas atrás, observó sus ropas, no había rastro de sangre, giro su rostro para ver a quien le acompañaba, el rostro de Sasuke se presentaba aun ecuánime, sus orejas se alzaron y la cola salió de su escondite, meneándose levemente, buscando una sonrisa en su amo, cosa que no logró, bajo la mirada posándola en su regazo, intentando buscar las palabras que no salían de su garganta, las imágenes de la cacería regresaron a su mente, su cuerpo tembló levemente, giró su rostro para encontrarlo con el del mayor, quien no se movía ni un ápice, sus orejas descendieron hasta perderse en su rubio cabello, cerrando los ojos tratando de borrar aquellos rostros agonizantes de las personas que yacían muertas horas atrás, verdaderamente algo atroz, como alguien tan perfecto como lo era su nueva familia podía volverse tan sangriento, tan sádico y feroz al momento de encontrar alimento, sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas por cada vida perdida descendieron por sus mejillas.

\- Sasuke-san... - giro su rostro para encarar al mayor quien al mirarle le regreso una mirada sumamente fría, estiro su mano, como siempre hacía cuando le regalaba una caricia, por lo que el menor no rehusó aquel contacto, chasqueando la lengua un tanto molesto, el pequeño aun con lagrimas dolorosas cuales espinas que se clavaban en su corazón, de un rápido movimiento la mano del moreno aprisionó su cuello, ejerciendo un poco de presión, sin cambiar ese semblante inexpresivo.

Naruto envolvió la mano del mayor entre sus pequeñas manos, uno de sus ojos se estaba cerrando por la fuerza ejercida, gemiditos dolorosos salieron de su garganta, las lágrimas cesaron su recorrido, su cola se zarandeaba de un lado a otro de vez en cuando, mientras sentía que la presión en su frágil cuello aumentaba de intensidad.

\- ¿Sasuke-san?... – se forzó a preguntar, mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a blanquear, estaba sintiendo presión en la cabeza, ni la sangre ni el aire le estaban llegando a esa parte tan importante, observó como pudo aquel semblante del mayor, podía sentir sus manos, estaban temblando.

El cejo de Sasuke se frunció un poco de manera dolorosa, un chasquido de su lengua nuevamente de escucho, estaba dudando, no quería matarle, pero allí estaba, la traquea del pequeño siendo estrujada por una de sus manos y el rubio aun permanecía con vida, sus ojos se cristalizaron y una segunda mano le hizo compañía a la primera.

\- Esto no tenía porque haber sido así... Naruto... - la voz de Sasuke se quebraba en momentos, la presión en su pecho también aumentaba, el azabache agacho la cabeza, el pequeño pudo ver en ese momento una gota transparente caer por aquel rostro.

\- ¿Por... por qué?... – pregunto sintiendo como cada palabra expulsada por sus labios, lograba que la presión de su pecho aumentara.

\- ¿Sabes porque nuestro padre tiene un ojo de otro color?... – pregunto de repente, Naruto no entendía a que venía esa pregunta tan compulsiva, el moreno no espero respuesta y continúo con su relato.

\- El consejo... el consejo se lo arranco... porque él no quiso matarme cuando nací... mi corazón aun late dentro de mi pecho, puedo permanecer todo el día si quiero a la luz del sol, sin el riesgo a morir calcinado como muchos otros... no soy hijo de la noche, no soy un humano, tampoco soy un licántropo... el consejo me temía y por eso intento matarme... pero Kakashi, mi padre... me protegió arriesgando todo lo que tenía a su alcance... por eso... - alzó la mirada para chocarla con la azulada del pequeño que se esforzaba para seguir conciente aun de ese sufrimiento.

\- No quiero... no quiero que le vuelva a pasar nada... - grito de repente, siendo solo su lamento escuchado por el padre que se encontraba en la entrada de dicho cuarto, su cuerpo le había dicho que uno de sus niños estaba sufriendo más de la cuenta, era ese el motivo por el cual esperaba paciente el desenlace de esa pequeña historia.

\- El consejo dictó... que si no lo resistes... si gritas... en una cacería... debes morir... no importando de que raza seas... gritaste... ¿Por qué gritaste?... ahora yo... sólo puedo hacer esto... - ejerció más presión a la zona, el cuerpo del ojiazul se estremeció ante el acto, sus ojos se cerraron y el pequeño quejido se escuchó salir de sus labios, lastimaba, realmente lastimaba pero ahora comprendía varias cosas, ahora sabía del tremendo cariño que le profesaba el peliplateado a sus hijos, recordando las palabras que le habían mencionado la tarde atención, que él gustoso accedió a morir si no lo resistía, dejo de tomar la mano del mayor y las posó a los lados, permitiendo que la asfixia que ejercía el moreno le comenzara a afectar en sus sentidos.

\- Gomen... no me resistiré más... - pronunció con lo que le quedaba de voz, Sasuke alzó la vista, derramando lágrimas que se negaban a abandonar sus ojos, sus manos temblaron, el agarre se aflojo un poco, permitiendo al rubio tomar aire, necesario para su sistema, a grandes bocanadas, tosiendo de vez en cuando al atragantarse con el oxígeno que aspiraba.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil?... – pregunto el mayor recargando la cabeza en el hombro del pequeño, le abrazó con gentileza, sintiendo su calor, aspirando su presencia, simplemente eso era algo que no podía hacer.

Naruto acarició las hebras negras del azabache con cariño, era cierto, había prometido el día anterior que soportaría las imágenes que le vería en la cacería, aceptando el hecho de morir a manos de Sasuke si llegase a temer o a gritar, pensando en el castigo que le darían al peliplateado por no cumplir con ese pacto, recordando también las escalofriantes escenas de la caza a la luz de la luna llena, el frío recorrió nuevamente su espalda, estaba siendo abrazado de forma tan gentil por las mismas manos que destruyeron a la niña en pedazos, aquellas palabras dulces y a la vez dolorosas estaban saliendo de la misma garganta la cual, horas antes bebía la sangre de personas inocentes antes de darles la muerte, los ojos que ahora derramaban lágrimas mojando la camisa clara que llevaba puesta eran los mismos ojos que observaban con ira mal contenida todo a su alrededor, cerró los ojos por unos momentos pensando en que hacer y que consecuencias traería, no quería que alguien resultará herido por su culpa, tomó con cuidado las manos de Sasuke llamando su atención al instante, las coloco de nueva instancia en su cuello, ahora marcado por finos dedos en un tono morado mezclado con amarillos y verdes.

\- Hazlo... no quiero ver a nadie triste por mi culpa... - murmuro cerrando los ojos a su destino, el mayor incremento su llanto por unos momentos, el silencio reinó entre ellos por unos minutos, no salía palabra alguna, los pensamientos eran confusos para ambos, pero aun así, no había motivo por el cual estar alarmado, era de suponerse que cualquier decisión que tomaran en ese momento les marcaría para siempre y de una forma algo dolorosa.

La mente de Sasuke era un caos, sus manos temblorosas estaban aun en el pequeño cuello del pequeño, quien esperaba con los ojos cerrados el final de sus días, daba gracias al cielo por haber conocido a esa familia, intensamente había sido muy feliz, había pedazos en los que no comprendía las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, algunas buenas otras malas, pero siempre feliz, realmente estaba encantado por haberles conocido, no se arrepentía de nada, por eso asumía su final como solo podía hacerlo, con calma a manos de la persona a la que quería mas que a nada y comprendía que ese fragmento de su vida no era nada fácil para él hacerlo, lo sabía por el modo en que sus manos temblaban.

\- ¿Sasuke-san?... – pregunto al no sentir las manos en su cuello, abrió los ojos, el mayor no lloraba, nuevamente ese semblante de frialdad se había apoderado de su cuerpo, apretó las manos con furia en el aire, decidiendo que hacer en el futuro, chasqueo la lengua al alzar la vista, con determinación atemorizante, tomó el rostro del pequeño, mostrando los colmillos y el cejo fruncido, torció un poco el cuello y con un rápido movimiento clavo sus afilados dientes, bebió por última vez la sangre del infante, lamió la herida para que dejase de sangrar, ahora solo quedaba una cosa, terminar.

Se distanció un poco suspirando en el proceso, estiro la mano, cazando en un movimiento rápido el rostro del rubio, presionó un poco, intentando de ese modo poder dar final a los sueños rubios, pero no tuvo el valor, sus manos temblaban, aun con esa mirada radiante de ira de forzó para hablar.

\- Lárgate... - pronunció con ácido en su voz, afuera las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, una tormenta comenzaba, bañando los verdes árboles con el líquido vital.

\- No quiero irme... quiero estar a tu lado... - pronuncio con seguridad el pequeño abrazándose a si mismo, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho indescriptible, realmente no le importaba morir a manos del que tenía enfrente, su miedo era otro.

\- No quiero verte más... - volvió a murmurar de mal humor el moreno, alzando el pequeño por el rostro y caminando hacía la puerta del cuarto.

El peliplateado al escuchar los pasos acercarse, marcho del lugar para no ser visto, sus hijos aglomerados en el cuarto de su padre se encontraban de esperando su regreso, todos con una angustia en los rostros, todos esperando que el final de ese niño no llegara pronto, el mayor ingreso momentos después, con los ojos ocultos en sus parpados, se recargo en la puerta al cerrarla, le miraron interrogantes sus descendientes, suspiro.

\- Padre... ¿Sasuke ha?... - murmuro Gaara acercándose al mayor, incluso pronunciar aquella pregunta hacia que su garganta escociera y que el lugar donde antes un corazón palpitante reinaba se llenara de una extraña sensación.

\- ¿El pequeño ya murió?... - pronunció el mayor de los hijos, con una postura muy segura en sus palabras y una mirada desconcertada en su rostro, eso era algo que realmente no quería saber cierto.

\- Lo hizo... ¿padre?... ¿lo hizo?... – preguntaba Sai una y otra vez, su cejo se encontraba alzado en signo inequívoco de sufrimiento, sus labios temblaron.

El mayor negó con la cabeza, su mirada antes clavada en el suelo, se alzó un poco, mostrando una sonrisa gratificante por las acciones de su hijo, ahora había aprendido algo nuevo, todo gracias a Naruto, solo que ahora, gracias a esas mismas acciones, su vida estaría nuevamente vacía, ese rubio ojiazul era la alegría de la casa, no hubo día alguno en que sus travesuras no hicieran a los demás destacar una sonrisa en sus rostros, esta vez, ya no abría más.

\- Por fin a comprendido que es amar a alguien con intensidad... desde ahora, Naruto será libre... - pronuncio para calmar a su descendencia, camino hasta su lecho donde sus tres hijos le abrieron paso, necesitaban más explicación, ya sabían que de boca del moreno, no saldría palabra alguna.

\- Sasuke hizo... - murmuro nuevamente Sai intentando de ese modo que su progenitor comenzara con el relato.

\- Lo mismo que Gaara hizo en el pasado... - respondió al apoyarse hacía atrás con las manos apoyadas en el colchón y la vista fija en el techo, sonrió complacido, al parecer aquella vieja herida en su rostro no era tanto sacrificio, si el menor de sus hijos, pensaba de esa manera.

\- Lo dejo escapar... - musito Gaara recordando a su mascota, aquella joven de cabellos marrones que hacía mucho tiempo le habían traído de regalo, pero que ahora, yacía muerta, no encontrando el descanso en las manos del pelirrojo sino en las de un asesino que se encontraba en su cuidad natal, lugar al que tiempo después la llevaron.

\- Así es... sólo que tardó en darse cuenta... - el moreno le quería demasiado, aun recordaba las palabras que le pronunció a su mascota, pudo escuchar con claridad las lagrimas emanando de sus ojos y todo aquel dolor emanando de su, aun, palpitante pecho.

Todos en la mansión no comenzaban las actividades, tenían que esperar el desenlace de una historia amo-mascota, todos en sus cuartos rogando a una presencia desconocida que el amo no dañara al pequeño, pidiendo en silencio que no llegara el final de sus días de esa manera en manos de esa persona.

Sasuke llevó al pequeño a la entrada, no se resistía solo se aferraba a esa mano que le oprimía un poco el rostro, lágrimas al no estar un momento más cerca de todas aquellas personas a las que había querido tanto, en tan poco tiempo, tenía que obedecerle, no importando nada, él seguía siendo una mascota, el moreno abrió la puerta, soltando al pequeño en la entrada que cayó al suelo, giro su rostro para poder ver a su amo, aquella mirada fría le hizo sentir escalofríos.

\- Lárgate... - volvió a pronunciar, las lágrimas de sus ojos continuaron emanando mientras que su cabeza le pedía a gritos pronunciar aquellas palabras que no salían de su garganta, se acercó de nueva cuenta a su señor con el rabo entre las patas y las orejas gachas.

\- Quiero... quedarme aquí... - pronunció agarrando el borde de aquella camisa tinta que llevaba en esos momentos, el ojinegro cerró los ojos, tenía que darse valor.

Tomando valor de nueva cuenta, tomo al pequeño nuevamente por el cuello, lo alzo hasta quedar cara a cara, mostrando aquel semblante ensombrecido por la ira descomunal que comenzaba a sentir, la seguridad en sus palabras se hizo presente.

\- Si te quedas beberé tu sangre y te mataré... - mostró con fiereza sus colmillos, soltando el cuello con un empujón para alejarlo de la puerta.

\- Ve... largo... - grito haciendo la señal con la mano para que marchara, el rubio con las orejas gachas le miraba, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que seguían emanando en silencio, un puchero se formo en su rostro, el mayor pudo verlo con claridad, pero tenía que resistir y no flaquear, el pequeño corrió a la salida, sin importarle que su cuerpo, estaba siendo empapado por la fuerte ventisca, le observó abrir el cancel y correr en dirección al bosque, lugar donde se perdió de su vista.

Una sensación de vació sintió emanar nuevamente de su cuerpo, ahora el pequeño no regresaría, cerró la puerta después de unos momentos, pensando que era lo mejor, de esa manera ninguno saldría herido, el pequeño permanecería con vida y su padre, no sería castigado por el consejo, cerró la puerta, recargándose en ella, intentando borrar de su memoria la última imagen que le regalo, ese semblante abatido en el rostro del pequeño.

A lo lejos en el bosque Naruto corría hasta donde sus piernas le dieron alcance, su pecho dolía y las lágrimas en sus ojos no podían dejar de emanar, sin poderse contener, de su pecho intento casar el dolor que se albergaba, clavado cual estaca en su fino pecho. Cayó rendido al suelo, apretó la tierra bajo sus manos, hecha barro por el agua cayendo, gotas saladas de sus ojos seguían emanando, alzó su mirada al cielo buscando salida alguna, un fuerte alarido salió de sus labios, grito que se escucho hasta en la gran mansión que durante algunos meses, llamó hogar.

\- Sasuke... - llamó Itachi al menor de sus hermanos, el cual al verle acompañado, limpio con premura su rostro, borrando el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, no quería que nadie mas supiera que él también estaba sufriendo.

\- ¿Qué quieres Itachi?... – pregunto recobrando la postura, no quería sentirse débil, no en esos momentos, no delante de sus hermanos mayores.

\- ¿Realmente eso era lo que querías?... – pregunto Gaara, dando un paso al frente para encararle, Sasuke rehusó la cara, ladeándola antes de contestar.

\- Ya no va a haber problemas con que esté con nosotros... estoy cansado... me voy a mi habitación... - quiso evitar las preguntas de sus hermanos, abriéndose paso por entre ellos, solo quería estar sólo por algunos minutos refugiado en la oscuridad de su habitación.

\- Sasuke... no tienes porqué hacer algo que no quieras... - alzó la voz Itachi, mirando al menor de los Hatake, realmente era testarudo, pero sabía que esas palabras le hicieron impacto.

\- ¿Quién a dicho que yo no deseaba que se fuera?... era ruidoso, dejaba pelo por todos lados y... y... - buscaba más defectos en el pequeño, pero realmente no había ninguno, inclusive, aquella acusación sobre la caída de su pelo era falsa y el lo sabía pero no encontraba manera de poder callar las acusaciones de sus hermanos.

\- Yo también lo voy a extrañar... - habló Sai por primera vez desde hacía un buen rato, todos bajaron la mirada ante esta suposición tan acertada y tan dolorosa.

\- Soy un idiota... - se regañó el moreno tomando una sombrilla, aventando a un lado a sus hermanos para adentrarse en el bosque lluvioso, los demás contemplaron la escena sonriendo al ver que sus palabras habían sido escuchadas y comprendidas.

\- Por fin entendió... - Kakashi salía de su escondite detrás de un muro.

\- Es un cabeza dura... - espeto Sai, para después bostezar, los días de lluvia no eran buenos para su sistema, les dejaba adormecidos, regresaron a sus habitaciones con la seguridad en sus corazones sin latidos que el moreno regresaría con el pequeño en brazos.

Sasuke buscaba por todo el bosque el olor del rubio, pero no podía encontrarlo, demasiado, rastreaba por el suelo marcas de alguna pisada, paso varias horas buscando por todo el lugar, hasta que a la lejanía pudo apreciar una pequeña figura agazapada, parecía estar herido, sintiendo culpa por su mismo se acercó con pasos presurosos, el rubio giro el cuerpo al escuchar como alguien se acercaba, mostró una sonrisa cuando le pudo distinguir, sus orejas se encontraban alzadas y la cola se meneaba un tanto abatida y animada a la vez.

La lluvia estaba cesando cuando se encontraron uno frente a otro, permanecieron en silencio por un instante, hasta que el pequeño se alzó en pie sosteniendo algo entre sus manos, mostró una sonrisa que el mayor no supo distinguir.

\- Naruto... ¿Qué estas haciendo?... – pregunto el mayor al mirarle meneando la cola con algo de temor, esperando las reacciones del mayor.

\- Sasuke-san... ¿no son bonitas?... pensé que se verían bien en su habitación... - mostró unas flores de varios colores entre sus pequeños dedos, no se movía de su lugar aunque quería acercarse a él y abrazarle.

\- Ven aquí... - ordeno el azabache con calma en su voz, el pequeño ensancho su sonrisa y su cola se meneo con alegría corriendo a donde el mayor se encontraba, Sasuke le alzó en brazos y ambos se estrecharon en un abrazo que tanto necesitaban, sintiendo el cuerpo contrario, la sombrilla con la que el menor de los hermanos había salido, se encontraba tirada en el suelo desde hace un buen rato.

Las manitas del Naruto se aferraron con fuerza al cuerpo contrario, su voz quebradiza se hizo presente para decir algo que nadie tenía determinado que el ojiazul diría.

\- No hay problema si me matas o bebes mi sangre... sólo... no me dejes sólo... - murmuro logrando que el pelinegro formara en su garganta un nudo que le dificultaba mucho sacar las palabras, realmente nunca tuvo esa intensión, aquellos arrebatos asesinos hacía el pequeño habían terminado cuando descubrió que era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse feliz, estrecho su abrazo sintiendo como las calidas lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas.

\- Está bien... ya nunca intentaré matarte... - murmuro en el abrazo, sintiendo la calidez que tanta paz le traía.

\- Perdón por gritar en la cacería... recordé algo que me hizo sentir triste... - confeso de repente, Sasuke no comprendió las palabras del pequeño, se separó del abrazo para mirarle interrogante.

\- Hace mucho tiempo... cuando mamá estaba conmigo... un oso intentó comerme... mi mamá me protegió... me pidió quedarme en la cueva... pero... no regresaba... fui a ver que pasaba... y el oso estaba comiendo sus entrañas... sé... que necesitan beber sangre y matar... Shikamaru-sensei me lo explicó... no imaginé que al hacerlo tendrían el mismo semblante del oso... tenía miedo... pero no de Sasuke-san o sus hermanos... - apretó sus manitas en las ropas del moreno que ahora comprendía porque al despertar no rehusó ser tocado por sus manos.

\- Vamos a casa... - no sabía que mas decir, pero ahora no era necesario, caminaron a casa, donde la familia completa les esperaba esperanzada, el baño estaba listo, para evitar que cogieran resfrío, un tazón caliente de ramen para el rubio y un plato con arroz para el moreno les esperaban en la cocina, donde toda la familia esperaría para comenzar a desayunar, ahora solo faltaba prepararse para la reunión de los clanes.

 _Continuara_...


	13. Clan Parte 1

\- Naruto... presta atención... - llamó la rubia de ojos azules, esperando que esta vez, las lecciones del día terminaran, había pasado una semana desde que el moreno lo trajo de regreso.

\- Demo Ino-neechan... - replico el rubio con un puchero, no era que no le gustaban las lecciones, pero se aburría fácilmente haciendo las mismas cosas una y otra vez.

\- Nada de pero y no me llames neechan... es falta de educación, llámame Ino-dono... ¿entendiste?... - puntualizo controlando el enojo que comenzaba a serse visible en su siempre cortés faz.

\- Ino-san... ¿pasa algo?... - pregunto entrando recién a la habitación Inuzuka trayendo entre sus manos lo siguiente en las lecciones.

\- Naruto no presta atención... si esto sigue así... el consejo le matará... - respondió con algo de desesperación, ya le habían explicado al rubio su precaria posición, pero el rubio, simplemente se negaba a aceptar tal cosa, simplemente se cansaba de una lección y de esa manera dejaba las cosas.

\- ¿Porque no llamas a Sasuke-san?... sabes que Naruto solo hace caso cuando su dueño lo ordena... - propuso el castaño dejando las cosas en aquella mesita, tomo pasos al rubio la ojiazul había suspirado pensando en que hacer, al ver ese gesto en su compañera, camino a donde el rubio, hincándose hasta quedar a su altura, le tomo de los hombros, haciendo que Naruto prestará atención al mayor.

\- Naruto... sino prestas atención... le diré a Chouji que quite el ramen del menú... - los ojos azules del rubio temblaron, no se atrevería a hacer tal cosa, ¿o si?... sus orejas y su cola quedaron expectantes, sin saber si eran ciertas o falsas sus palabras.

\- Chouji... - llamó en voz alta, segundos más tarde el regordete cocinero estaba presente con la mirada atenta en el castaño que le había llamado.

Kiba sonrió con sorna, Naruto miro al castaño y después desvió su mirada al regordete cocinero quien colocó sus manos en las caderas, sin entender muy bien su papel en la escena, sintiendo que era una importante parte para el castaño, sin querer hiriendo los sentimientos del rubio, pensando que Chouji cumpliría la amenaza de Kiba, , sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la mirada del moreno se sorprendió, de la misma forma que el cocinero, esos ojos, esa barbilla tambaleante, la culpa les llegó en el momento en que las orejas del pequeño se escondieron en sus cabellos, un puchero se hizo visible en su cara, Kiba se iba a disculpar pero en cuanto abrió la boca fue interrumpido por el rubio.

\- Kiba-san te odio... - y sin más salto del sillón, corriendo con los ojos lagrimeando hasta el cuarto de su nuevo padre, pero en el trayecto chocó contra su amos y sin evitarlo se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazando al moreno mientras liberaba con dolor su llanto, Sasuke perplejo por el comportamiento del rubio, subió las escaleras y le introdujo a su habitación, sentado en su cama, limpiaba con cuidado el llanto del menor, intentando calmar con caricias su tristeza para que le pudiera dar una respuesta concreta.

\- Por lo menos te llamo de una forma apropiada... - contesto sin darle interés la rubia marchando rumbo a la cocina junto con un deprimido Chouji por no entender su papel en el lugar.

\- ¿Por qué estás llorando de esa manera?... - pregunto mientras le abrazaba y le arrullaba por momentos, hasta detener su llanto.

\- Kiba-san... Kiba-san... hará que ya no haya ramen... - lloraba el pequeño de nueva cuenta aferrándose a las ropas de su dueño, quien suspiro por tan tonto motivo.

\- ¿Y la razón fue?... - cuestionó de nueva cuenta, incitando al pequeño a contar su historia, Naruto se limpio el rastro de su llanto y mientras se calmaba explico entre hipos.

\- Porque estaba jugando con Ino-dono... he aprendido mucho, pero es aburrido... así que juego con ella... pero no creí que me hiciera eso... Kiba-san me odia... - y sin poderlo evitar berreo de nueva cuenta, sus lagrimas eran limpiadas por los dedos pálidos y finos de su dueño.

\- Si aprendiste... ¿Por qué no se lo demuestras?... Kiba e Ino están preocupados por ti, por lo que pase cuando te enfrentes al consejo... recuerda que ellos son los que toman las decisiones de quien pertenece o no a la sociedad de los no humanos... - colocó su mano en la cabeza del rubio, mostrando su semblante serio, tenía que hacer Naruto entendiera ese concepto, era imposible avanzar con las clases de etiqueta que debía presentar al consejo si solo estaba haciendo el tonto con el simple saludo.

\- Pero es aburrido... - musito dando la vuelta con un semblante molesto.

\- Naruto... sino lo haces... yo mismo te quitaré el ramen y no solo eso... usaras de nuevo la correa... - la cola del pequeño se tensó ante las palabras de su dueño, negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba levemente, días atrás había hecho un desastre en la cocina por estar jugando con Chouji, como castigo, el moreno lo había dejado en el cuarto con un collar atado a una cadena durante todo el día, aunque fue atendido por los demás no le gustaba el no poder salir a dar un paseo con su dueño por las tardes.

\- Entiendo... entiendo... lo haré... pero la correa no... quiero salir con Sasuke-san a correr por el campo... - meneo la cola entusiasmado por ello, le encantaba mirar todos los colores que se le presentaban, además de eso, Sasuke se veía muy bien con el sol en su rostro, una imagen que aunque no comprendía, le llenaba de felicidad.

\- Está bien... pero antes... no olvides disculparte con Ino... saldremos... solo si ella... lo autoriza... - sentenció parándose de su cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta, observó los movimientos de Naruto, sus orejas en alto y la cola meciéndose de un lado a otro, cerró la puerta esperando tras ella, sabía lo que seguía a continuación.

\- Yata... Sasuke-san me va a llevar a pasear... - grito felizmente, ante ese grito, desde el otro lado de la puerta, una sonrisa se observó en sus labios y finalmente partió al despacho de su padre para avisarle que saldrían de paseo, sin saber que el peliplateado tenía otros planes en mente.

\- Ino-neechan... perdón... la verdad es que todo lo que me has enseñado ya lo sabía... por eso me divertía contigo un rato... neechan... - se disculpó Naruto con las orejas hacia atrás y la cola oscilando entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?... sabes que estamos preocupados de lo que pueda pasar en la evaluación con el consejo... - reprendió la rubia colocando sus manos en la cadera, sin dejar de lado ese aire que siempre portaba.

\- Gomen nasai... - susurro el pequeño más cohibido de lo usual, Ino suspiro derrotada, dudaba que hubiera alguien en toda la casa que pudiera resistir ese semblante que Naruto, sabía manejar con maestría.

\- Vamos a estudiar... aun queda mucho por aprender... - dio media vuelta dando la espalda al pequeño, dirigiendo sus pasos a la mesa donde los utensilios para la comida le esperaban con platillos diversos.

\- Demo... Ino-neechan... Sasuke-san me vas a llevar de paseo... no seas mala... - replicó inmediatamente el pequeño, poniendo sus ojos más emocionales, sus manitas unidas a la altura de su barbilla, mientras que esperaba con ansias la respuesta de la rubia, Ino estaba en aprietos, esa cara siempre le hacía flaquear, pero las ordenes eran estrictas, tenia que enseñarle a comportarse de manera adecuada para evitar la furia del consejo.

\- Ino... - llamo la voz inconfundible de Kakashi entrando con cautela por la puerta principal, ese aire elegante que siempre le presentaba seguía presente en su cuerpo, detrás suyos, sus hijos, presentables y nobles como siempre, le siguieron hasta colocarse en sus respectivos lugares.

\- Dígame señor... ¿se le ofrece algo en particular?... - pregunto la rubia haciendo una reverencia por respeto a su señor.

\- Las clases de Naruto terminar por el momento, quiero llevarlo de paseo... - anuncio el mayor, sin siquiera esperar un reclamo, sabía de antemano que no lo habría.

\- Como ordene señor... Naruto... que pases buena tarde con los señores... con su permiso... - hizo nuevamente una reverencia y marcho a seguir con las cosas que faltaban en la casa.

Los señores de la casa se marcharon rumbo al campo, cargando como siempre, algunas gafas para cubrir sus ojos del sol y soportar un poco más la estadía bajo el sol, caminaron por el sendero hasta llegar a un prado donde tomaron asiento, Naruto siempre cerca del moreno dueño o de su padre nuevo, merendaron antes de hacer cualquier cosa, el clima era perfecto, había algunas nubes jugando con el astro, lo que les permitía estar un poco más de tiempo al aire libre, después de que comieron, se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la cabeza rubia de Naruto comenzó a preguntarse varias cosas, cosas que simplemente no podía dejar de preguntarse y las cuales, quizás por su edad, no daba respuestas, así mirando a su nueva familia con ojos interrogantes esperando una respuesta a una pregunta que aun no decía, intentando maquilar una respuesta.

\- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿te sientes mal?... - pregunto Kakashi, mirando al pequeño, colocó su mano en la frente para medir su temperatura, normal, suspiro aliviado, sacando al pequeño de sus pensamientos, retiro la mano del mayor.

\- ¿Qué son ustedes?... - preguntó, todos se quedaron en silencio, esa pregunta podía tener varias respuestas o más preguntas.

\- ¿Exactamente a que te refieres?... - alzo la voz Itachi, mientras servía una ronda de té para acompañar los panecillos dulces que desenvolvía Sai en ese momento, Gaara se encontraba recargado a un costado leyendo un libro antiguo.

\- Pues... a que son ustedes... no son humanos... y tampoco animales... o monstruos como yo... - encogió las orejas en semblante deprimido, Kakashi lo tomo en brazos, le sentó sobre su regazo, apoyando su cabeza en las hebras rubias.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso... no eres un monstruo... nosotros somos vampiros... criaturas que normalmente salen por las noches, temerosas de la luz por no poder soportar el calor, nuestros cuerpos se queman... - respondió serenamente, los hijos guardaban silencio a las palabras de su padre.

\- Pero salen de día... ¿por qué no se queman?... - pregunto curioso alzando la vista.

\- Porque nosotros somos los primeros... el vampiro original es el único que puede vivir como mortal más tener una vida inmortal... nuestra familia es su descendiente... por eso podemos estar algunas horas fuera... - musito calmado mirando el cielo de la tarde, mientras la brisa mecía con delicadeza cada una de las hebras de sus cabezas.

\- ¿Qué es eso de los clanes?... todos los mencionan... pero yo no conozco ninguno... - alzo la voz en cuestión Naruto, aquella respuesta más todo lo que tenía desde que vive en la casa Hatake, solo le hacían que sus dudas fueran cada vez más grandes.

\- Los clanes son... familias con características especiales... también conocidos como no humanos... - no sabía si Naruto en realidad entendía, pero eran preguntas que tenía que saber, después de todo estar al tanto de cómo comportarse con cada clan garantizaba la sobre vivencia del pequeño.

\- Como los vampiros... - más que una afirmación era una pregunta la que salía por la boca del infante, todos asintieron a la respuesta del pequeño, que por el acto se sonrojo colocando en su rostro una enorme sonrisa.

\- Aunque también hay otros grupos, como los licántropos, los psiquis, las sombras, los observadores, las brujas y no olvidemos los nombrados quimeras... - hablaba sereno el peliplateado intentando no olvidar a ningún clan.

\- Son muchos... etto... ¿que son licántropos?... - pregunto al ser el primer nombre que se acordó y que ya había escuchado en veces pasadas, a los contrarios no se les hizo extraño que preguntara en primera estancia por la mitad de su raza.

\- Pues... - Kakashi comenzó con la explicación de uno de los clanes más antiguos, de la misma manera que algunos de los representantes que estarían en la presentación de los clanes de la misma manera que el comportamiento que tenía que tener para no terminar siendo asesinado por uno de los participantes de ese clan...

"El hombre lobo o licántropo, son personas que se transforman en loco, ya sea a propósito utilizando magia o involuntariamente. Su transformación en rangos inferiores en la manada se debe al influjo de la luna llena, permaneciendo en su forma animal hasta cada ciclo lunar, este clan o manada por su modo animal, estas criaturas han existido desde que se conoce el origen de la humanidad, no se sabe exactamente como se creo pero al igual que nuestro clan son ancestrales...

...Al parecer, el primer hombre lobo conocido en la historia era Europeo, por ese motivo se cree que están vinculados con las hechiceras, pero eso, por mano propia sabemos que es falso, las hechiceras o brujas están en un conflicto con respecto a los demás clanes..."

\- ¿Y se les llama clan a los de ellas también?... al de los lobos se les cambio el nombre... - entonó el rubio cesando la explicación del mayor, con una sonrisa en los labios por la atención que estaba prestando y revolviendo sus cabellos contesto.

\- No... a su grupo se les llama aquelarre... - musito.

\- Oh... esto es difícil... - comento despacito agachando un poco su cuerpo del regazo del peliplateado, estirando su manita hasta encontrar el cesto donde se guardaban las galletas, tomar una y regresar a su posición, dando una señal con la cabeza a su padre para que siguiera la historia.

"...Son personas completamente normales excepto porque poseen múltiples heridas y cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, no son muy sociables pero puede verse algunos de ellos trabajando en los campos de cultivo como simples agrícolas, hasta que sus instintos salvajes se despierten y se vuelvan locos por la sangre, sus sentidos del gusto, olfato y el oído están muy desarrollados, llegando a escuchar los pasos de una persona en medio de la noche a mas de 200 metros... es raro encontrarse a un licántropo enfermo, esto solo ocurre cuando es herido de muerte ya sea por otro clan o un miembro de su misma manada buscando derrocarle...

...Las transformaciones de estos seres son a trabes de los rayos lunares, además de ser muy dolorosas, el problema de la transformación no es que dejen su forma humana olvidada, sino que pierden todo aquello que les hace humanos, la conciencia, aquella vocecita que te dice que te controles cuando estas con otras personas, dependiendo del rango de cada miembro en la manada la transformación puede variar, no solo de forma, de un humano completo o un humanoide, que es un ser con forma humana pero que no es humano, en este caso, pueden estar erguidos y tener la forma humana, brazos, piernas, torso, pero todos con rasgos animales..."

\- ¿Cómo mi colita y mis orejas?... - pregunto tocando las partes mencionadas, el Hatake mayor asintió al comentario, la tarde pasada y en ese lugar, gracias a las nubes, aun podían permanecer un poco más a los rayos solares, Naruto cambio de brazos al mismo que de posición para seguir escuchando la explicación, ahora Gaara lo tenía en sus piernas y sus cabellos acariciaba con gratos toques, Kakashi prosiguió.

"...O un gran lobo, con feroces dientes y con hambre de carne humana, hay muchas historias que no se si sean reales o no, cada clan tiene sus culturas, se dice, que hacia mucho tiempo un hombre lobo que vivía como un humano fue seducido por un a bruja, teniendo a su cargo varios de sus hijos, del mismo modo que la seguridad de todo su pueblo, ya que él era el que se encargaba de ver por el bienestar de todos, al tener como amante a una bruja, ésta por celosa al no ser la única en la vida del hombre, le hechizo para que durante las transformaciones en las que se convertía para encontrar comida, perdiera la conciencia humana, se cuenta, que atacó a su mujer y a sus hijos, cuando terminó con eso, vago por la aldea matando a cada humano que se presentara a la vista, cuando ya no tenía a nadie cerca, ese hombre lobo marchó del lugar, internándose en las montañas para no volver a atacar a las personas que ellos aprecian, esposas, amigas, hijos, nietos, tenían que protegerlos, aunque eso significara estar lejos de ellos...

...Es por eso que los hombres lobo no tienen hembras, aunque hay algunos miembros que son agraciados con una belleza extrema, estos, son utilizados para saciar sus instintos de reproducción sin que su población se incremente, evitando de está manera que la sobrepoblación les aqueje... sería un problema bastante serio si su presa, el hombre, dejara de existir..."

\- Si no hay hembras... ¿cómo tienen bebes?... - tiempo atrás le había preguntado a Hinata como era que ella había llegado al mundo, la peliazul lo tomó por su nacimiento contestando que era el resultado de un amor mutuo entre un hombre y una mujer o un macho y una hembra, palabra que el peliplateado acababa de usar.

\- Pues... para eso existen las mujeres humanas... - la mirada aturdida del pequeño le hizo saber que no comprendía en absoluto lo que estaba diciendo.

"...En su forma humana, los licántropos roban mujeres, secuestrándolas para poder tener un coito con ellas... dejándolas embarazadas y custodiadas hasta que el momento de dar a luz da inicio, es allí, donde a la madre la matan antes de dar a luz, para que el recién nacido obtenga como primera fuente de luz, los rayos de la luna y de esa manera su forma de lobo se presente, son criados por lobos hembra hasta que son lo suficientemente grandes para poder reunirse con sus progenitores...

...Se supone que solo los lobos alfa son los que pueden tener los privilegios del apareamiento, me refiero a aquellos que están en la cabecilla de la manada, pero en la historia... hubo un licántropo que se enamoro de un ser humano, cada día desde que la vio ese día en el río la vigilaba y velaba por su seguridad, un día, escuchó que se tendría que cazar, fue por esa razón, que usando sus poderes para controlar sus transformaciones, llegó a la aldea donde la joven vivía, dispuesto a seducirla para que su cuerpo y su alma, sin importar lo que sucediera, siempre le perteneciera a él, sus sentimientos se hicieron sumamente fuertes y sobretodo, fueron correspondidos con la misma intensidad...

...Un día de luna llena, aquel hombre se llevo a la mujer a las profundidades del bosque para poder demostrar su amor de la manera en la que cualquier pareja que se ame, pudiera concebir, teniendo un hijo, la mujer sabía las consecuencias de quedar preñada por un lobo, pero no le importaba, por ese hombre, ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida, pero el lobo, a sabiendas de que moriría de una manera cruel, decidió hacerse el líder de la manada para poder derrotar aquellas costumbres vanas, pensando en lo mejor para la persona que mas amaba y para el pequeño que ahora comenzaría a crecer en su vientre, la dejó de nueva cuenta en la aldea, creyendo que en ese lugar sería bien cuidada...

...Dejando a su familia en la aldea natal, partió rumbo a la cueva donde la manaba se encontraba para poder enfrentarse al macho alfa y poder reinar sin problemas el orden de la manada, quitando aquella regla que decía matar a las madres, cierto que muchas morirían porque no concebían hijos con amor, pero en el caso de la mujer que le robo el corazón era diferente, no quería verle morir y menos que su hijo no conociera a su madre...

...A pesar de que la batalla fue dura y le llevo varios años alzarse en el poder, pudo conseguir lo que tanto buscaba, el dominio de la manada, fue hasta ese momento que busco en la aldea natal a su amada y su pequeño que en esos momentos debía tener alrededor de 7 años... al llegar a la aldea lo que encontró lo dejó con una impresión muy grande, esa noche la luna brillaba de un rojo brillante y sus poderes se incrementaron de manera alarmante, algunos de los aldeanos aun permanecían con vida en esa aldea, un terror se apodero de su cuerpo, pensando que algo horrible le había pasado a su familia, degusto el aire con su nariz y descubrió que uno de sus enemigos desde tiempos inmemorables había estado en el lugar, pero no tenía la seguridad de quien había sido, tomo por el cuello con la voluntad humana que aun permanecía y furioso pregunto los hechos...

...Se entero que los vampiros habían llevado a su hijo con ellos, del mismo modo que se entero que su pequeño había vivido desde siempre en el bosque lo mismo que su mujer, ella, desafortunadamente había perecido salvando a su pequeño tres años atrás... furioso a más no poder e influenciado por los rayos de la luna roja, sin poderse controlar, la aldea esa noche vio su final en garras de ese lobo legendario, su tristeza y su dolor, su angustia y el miedo, aquellos sentimientos de coraje e impotencia le hicieron gritar su lamento a la luna...

...Regreso con la manada, pero no para darse por vencido, al contrario, mandó a varios de sus hombres para rastrear a su pequeño, uno de sus hombres era miembro de un antiguo clan llamado reptiles, pero al ser las mas sucias y tramposas, entre ellos mismos se dieron muerte, todo por no confiar en su cabecilla, como este clan era fuerte solo en grupo, al estar él sólo solo encontró refugio en las fauces del lobo, ahora es uno de los rastreadores, un buen espía sigiloso y de sangre fría, amante de las muertes, de poco fiar, pero aun así, una de sus armas secretas a la hora de atacar a un enemigo con a guardia baja, por esa razón, nunca le quita el ojo de encima, y sobretodo, le vigila a cada movimiento, si es necesario terminara con su vida en ese momento...

...Esta serpiente rastrera, encontró el paradero del hijo de su líder por el momento, temeroso y buscando una recompensa, rápidamente fue a decirle al alfa en donde se encontraba su pequeño, el lobo se llevo un gran disgusto al saber que se encontraba en las manos de su enemigo ancestral, los vampiros, y no cualquier clase de vampiros, sino los hijos del primer no muerto, uno de los miembros de esa familia es de cuidado y no precisamente el cabeza de la familia, sino el más pequeño de sus hijos a quien servía ahora, como mascota..."

\- Parece que se quedo dormido... - musito el peliplateado cuando la tarde amainaba y en ese lugar las estrellas se perfilaban.

\- Y eso que la mejor parte aun no llegaba... - contribuyo Itachi comenzando a guardar las cosas con ese semblante serio que siempre se presentaba en su rostro.

\- Tal vez después pueda terminar de escuchar la historia... - Gaara tomaba en brazos al pequeño que fue arrebatado con delicadeza, para evitar despertarle de sus sueños, por los brazos calidos de su dueño.

\- Pero eso será hasta que despierte... y conociéndole eso será hasta mañana... - rió bajito Sai, pues ya se había acostumbrado a que el pequeño se levantara después del amanecer.

\- Lo más importante es llegar a casa... esta haciendo frío... y puede enfermarse... - concluyó Sasuke comenzando a caminar en dirección a la casa con el pequeño en las manos, lo último que deseaba era ver a ese pequeño con un fuerte resfriado.

\- Y yo que estaba a punto de decirle el nombre del lobo... no sabe la importancia que tiene en su vida... me pregunto en que estaría pensando Kushina al quedarse con Minato sabiendo la posición que tenía en esa aldea... supongo que eso nunca lo sabremos... - murmuro el peliplateado colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos, dejando aquel camino y regresando donde les esperaban abrigos y algo caliente para no pescar resfrío, aunque para ellos eso no era ningún problema, ya que no se enfermaban como los humanos.

\- ¿De dónde obtuviste tanta información acerca de las acciones de Minato y la horrible serpiente rastrera?... - pregunto Itachi detrás de su padre sin que nadie se percatara de esa conversación.

\- Sabes perfectamente que Hinata es parte de un clan muy importante... no tengo que investigar mucho teniéndola cerca... - contesto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Entiendo... - susurro el moreno, realmente tener a esas personas en su casa les daba muchas ventajas cuando se necesitaba.

Al llegar a casa, tomaron un poco de chocolate caliente antes de ir a dormir, excepto Sasuke que no paro hasta llegar a su cuarto, llevaba a Naruto dormido en brazos y parecía no querer despertar, del mismo modo que el querer estar un rato observándolo dormir, acariciando sus cabellos rubios, le impidieron salir de la habitación una vez que le recostó en su cama, observaba la delicadeza de sus labios entreabiertos, la suavidad de su piel ante el tacto, la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo, sonrió por alguna razón que el desconocía, el estar con ese pequeño le hacía mucho bien y él mismo podía notarlo, recostó su cabeza en el pecho del infante y escuchó, no solo su respiración sino también los latidos rítmicos de su corazón, esos latidos le causaban un estado de relajación, queriendo seguir escuchándolos para siempre, cosa que no sería imposible ahora que el pequeño formaba parte de su familia inmortal a pesar de seguir con vida.

\- Descansa... bola de pelos... - susurro besando su frente, Naruto se acomodo en la cama, ladeando su cuerpo, con la cola pasada al frente entre sus piernas, habito que había tomado desde hace mucho, tomando su cola como un muñeco para abrazar.

\- Sasuke-san... - susurro en sueños buscando por el lugar donde su dueño siempre se recostaba, amenazando con despertar si no lo encontraba con el tacto, Sasuke sonrió una vez más, se quitó la chaqueta, estiro las cobijas y a su lado se recostó, al sentir el cuerpo del mayor el pequeño se acercó hasta poder abrazarlo, gesto correspondido por el azabache, de esta manera la noche llego a su auge y todo el mundo en la gran casa se marcho a dormir, pensando en las lecciones que el pequeño tendría al día siguiente o las preguntas que se tendrían que responder, si es que el ojiazul, se acordaba de la platica que tuvieron este dia.

 _Continuara_...


	14. Clan Parte 2

\- Hinata-neechan... ¿Por qué tengo que recoger eso?... lo tiro el gato no yo... - replicaba el rubio apuntando con su dedo inquisidor un tazón de avena que hacía poco le habían servido como desayuno.

\- Naruto-chan... los de mi familia podemos ver más allá de lo que otros no quieren mostrar... sino quieres que le diga a Sasuke-san que tiraste la avena porque no te gusto... recógelo... - comento perdiendo la timidez que siempre le caracterizaba, ese no era el primer plato que el pequeño tiraba al suelo, todo porque el deseaba ramen en lugar de la pasta blanda que era el avena.

\- La correa no... - alegó un tanto aterrado con la idea, teniendo en mente la mirada fría del menor de los Hatake y en sus manos un lazo de cuero el cual picaba cuando le era puesto, salió del susto al recordar la frase con la que comenzó la amenaza "mi familia".

\- Hinata-neechan a que te refieres con "mi familia" yo no veo nada raro... - comento el pequeño, ellos formaban una familia, o eso le había dicho Kakashi, entonces, porque él no podía ver lo que ella aseguraba podía descubrir.

\- Etto... Naruto-chan... las personas pueden tener otras familias... me refiero a los clanes... soy parte de uno de los clanes que participarán en la reunión... por la cual Ino-san te esta preparando tanto... - contesto a modo de respuesta que pudiera entender.

\- Tu familia estará también... ¿no estas feliz de verlos de nuevo?... ¿are?... ¿Hinata-neechan?... - los ojos de la peliazul se comenzaron a ver sumamente triste al escuchar la ultima pregunta por parte del rubio quien movía con energía su cola al pensar lo bien que debía sentirse la ojiblanca de ver a su familia después de mucho tiempo, él lo estaría de ver de nuevo a su madre.

\- ¿Ah?... si... muy feliz... ahora... Naruto-chan... come avena por favor... - con aquel semblante entristecido, se marcho después de regalarle una caricia en sus cabellos, Naruto ya no reclamo nada, comió aquella pasta blanda que se había formado en el tazón, esa mirada en la peliazul no le había agradado.

\- Ne... Chouji-niichan... Hinata-neechan parecía muy triste... ¿dije algo malo?... - pregunto bajando las orejas hasta tocar su cabeza, no era algo malo, simplemente eran recuerdos que no quería traer a colisión, el cocinero regordete meneo la cabeza de forma negativa, permaneciendo en silencio por respeto a su compañera.

Hinata llevaba sus manos en el pecho, impidiendo que el aliento escapara por sus labios, lo que había visto al tocar a Naruto no significaba nada bueno, debía decirle inmediatamente su descubrimiento al señor de la casa, de lo contrario cuando la luna se ponga roja, la sangre correrá.

\- Señor... - dijo en un susurro que el peliplateado pudo escuchar aun con la puerta de su despacho cerrada.

\- Hinata... pasa... - permitió su acceso, al entrar la peliazul no pudo soportar las lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos, corrió olvidando su cargo en la casa, se abalanzó a los brazos del mayor que le recibió con cariño, acariciando sus cabellos, rara vez se alteraba de esa manera, por ello, espero en silencio a que su llanto cesara para que le contara lo que sucedió.

\- Señor... señor... Naruto-chan... Naruto-chan va... - apretaba ligeramente las ropas del peliplateado, realmente ver aquella faceta del futuro no le había agradado para nada.

\- Hinata... tranquilízate... cuéntame que fue lo que viste... - pidió sin perder la calma que siempre le antecedía a pesar que por dentro el solo escuchar el nombre del rubio le helo la sangre, fue con esas palabras que la ojiblanca se obligo a calmarse para poder contar con todo detalle la visión que acababa de tener con tan sólo tocar la cabeza rubia del hibrido.

\- Naruto... - llamo la voz del moreno quien planeaba salir por un momento de paseo con su mascota, quería comprarle algo de ropa para la reunión, debía verse presentable, a sus espaldas, los hermanos que alegaron querer acompañarle.

\- Sasuke-san... nos vemos después Chouji-niichan... - se despidió dando un brinco del banco donde momentos antes se encontraba sentado degustando sin muchos ánimos el avena que prometió comerse, llegó con su dueño meneando el rabo contento, recibió una caricia entre las orejas, cerró los ojos para disfrutarla.

\- Vamos de compras... - comentó Sasuke marchando hacía la puerta.

\- Naruto... - hablo Sai, agachándose para quedar a la altura del pequeño, cuando el ojiazul alzo la mirada al mayor, un gorro fue puesto en su cabeza.

\- Será mejor ocultar esto por un tiempo... - respondió a la respuesta muda que aun no salía de sus labios, pero que pudo leer en su mirada.

Gaara se agacho del mismo modo que Sai y con cuidado tomo la cola de Naruto metiéndola en sus pantalones para que se enroscara sobre su pierna, como muchas veces antes lo habían hecho, fue en ese momento en que el señor de la casa les dio alcance, a su espalda, se encontraba Hinata, que al mirar a Naruto giro la cabeza para evitar chocar miradas, después de eso se marchó a sus deberes, algo en el corazón del pequeño se había partido al ver que le rechazaban la mirada, entristeció la suya al acto.

\- Pensaban salir sin mi... yo también quiero comprar cosas para el pequeño... - de este modo partieron rumbo a la ciudad donde siempre iban de compras, parecía que nadie se percataba del semblante entristecido del pequeño, que mantenía su rostro gacho del mismo modo que sus orejas debajo del gorro.

\- Naruto... si tienes esa cara tan triste se te va a caer la cola... - comentó Gaara al ver que no había saltado emocionado como siempre lo hacía, ante el comentario el pequeño solo le observó por unos instantes, se forzó a si mismo a sonreír, cosa que no le era muy fácil de descifrar, Sasuke le alzó en brazos, resguardando su rostro en el cuello azabache, dándole calor y diciendo en silencio que podía desahogar su dolor sobre su hombro, cosa que el pequeño comprendió al instante, sin poder evitarlo, en silencio derramo las lágrimas que desde ver a la ojiblanca le escocían los ojos.

En esos momentos seguir de compras no era una cosa muy animada, varias horas habían pasado desde que salieron de casa y ya tenían algunas mudas de ropa posibles para la reunión y otros eventos sociales, quizás era mejor ir a un lugar tranquilo donde descubrir que era lo que le pasaba al pequeño, ese comportamiento no era muy común en él, algo debió afectarle demasiado. Marcharon a un lugar donde podrían descansar de preferencia estuviera lejos del sol, allí se sentaron en el pasto sintiendo la fresca brisa.

\- Naruto... ¿Qué paso?... no es normal que te comportes de esa manera... - susurro Itachi que hasta el momento se mantenía al margen de las cosas, había estado conversando con Sai y con su progenitor sobre varias cosas , cada una respecto a lo que traerían como consecuencia el sello que albergaba en el cuerpo el pequeño.

\- Hinata-neechan... me odia... - soltó en un grito arrancando el gorro que llevaba en la cabeza, estaban apartados de las miradas de la gente que discriminaba a los que son diferentes.

\- Claro que no... ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea absurda?... Naruto... - pregunto frunciendo el cejo el azabache.

\- No me quiere ver... - comentó metiendo las manos a su pantalón por la parte de atrás para sacar su cola, puesto que en esa posición se estaba lastimando por la manera en la que la tenía torcida.

\- Naruto... dudo que sea eso... van aquí... - hablo el Hatake mayor, extendiendo los brazos para que llegará a él, cosa que el rubio no hizo esperar, se separó del calor agradable que le proporcionaba su dueño, para ir al regazo de su padre adoptivo.

\- Hinata-neechan dijo que yo no era de su familia... - susurro entre hipos por el llanto, Kakashi rió por lo bajo, ahora comprendía, al parecer tenía que explicarle algunas cosas.

\- ¿No querrás decir?, que no perteneces a su clan... - el asentimiento de su cabeza confirmo las sospechas del mayor, suspiro un tanto afligido, tendría que contestar a unas preguntas que aun no estaban formuladas en los labios de sus hijos.

\- Bien... deja te cuento algo sobre la familia... podemos tener una familia con la que nacemos... nosotros le llamamos clan... la familia que se forma con el tiempo... como la que somos nosotros... - contesto mostrando a sus hijos con gesto de la mano, quienes prestaron especial atención a las palabras del mayor, ya que eso significaba que sus mudas cuestiones sobre como los dejó pertenecer a su familia serían aclaradas.

\- Y... ¿cómo formaste esta familia chichi?... - los ojos de los presentes exceptuando al mayor se abrieron en sorpresa, la pregunta que siempre se habían echo en silencio, ¿Por qué entre toda las personas existentes en el planeta, precisamente les escogió a ellos para su familia?

\- Bien... eso fue con una pequeña ayuda... - contesto con esa sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, percibiendo los calidos rayos solares y la suave brisa que pasaba esos instantes, todos guardaron silencio unos momentos hasta que se rompió.

\- ¿Ayuda?... ¿de quién?... - preguntó el rubio mirando con intriga el rostro del mayor.

\- Del clan Hyuuga al que pertenece Hinata... - alzó el rostro al cielo con sus ojos cerrados, trayendo a su mente, aquellos recuerdos del pasado.

"El consejo de clanes había concretado que los clanes con poderes que requieren el uso de la familia completa para tomar el destino del planeta en sus manos fueran separados, esta decisión de separar familias se llevó a cabo gracias a las ambiciones de uno de los miembros del clan Hyuuga, que al poder predecir sucesos futuros, utilizó este poder para hacerse de una gran fortuna, cosa que esta prohibida...

...Se aconsejo que el miembro más joven de cada clan fuera entregado a voluntad por la familia, evitando de esta manera que los poderes fuesen usados para planes egoístas, se decidió que fueran parte del personal de la casa donde yo habito desde hace siglos, por ser una de las personas que había hecho fortuna por sus propias manos, no usando artimañas...

...No fue fácil que me entregaran a uno de sus importantes miembros, necesarios para poder ejecutar sus planes a largo plazo, la pequeña Hinata tuvo peleas con su padre, en ese entonces se quería que su hermana menor fuera la elegida para llegar a mí, Hinata por protegerla se ofreció, la acusaron por ese acto para proteger a la pequeña como una traidora de la decisión del consejo, ella sin apoyo de nadie, habló con el consejo para dar a entender su punto, una niña de 5 años no podría soportar la vida eterna con unos seres que pierden los estribos por la sangre, concluyo, los directivos del consejo pensaron en su demanda y a pesar de que no estaban totalmente de acuerdo, aceptaron su petición...

...La presentación e ingreso se efectuó frente a todos los clanes, en ese entonces me encontraba sólo, aun no llegaban mis hijos a mi lado, pensando que en que no había manera alguna de que un ser humano común y corriente podía llegar a ser parte de la familia descendiente del primer inmortal, en ese entonces eso era lo que pensaba...

...Hinata me impresionó, con tan sólo tocarme aprendió más de mí, de lo que yo lo había hecho durante toda mi vida, tiempo después comprendí el porque su padre no quería que ella llegará a mis manos, su suerte era pertenecerle a su primo para crear una de las razas de observadores más poderosas por la unión de sangres, Neji, su primo es uno de los más prestigiosos del clan, si tenían una unión, podrían tener la descendencia excelsa de su clan, cosa que el consejo ya sabía y que la misma Hinata sospechaba, con los poderes del observador que nacería de su unión, podrían dominar el destino de cada persona y decidir quien muere, nace o vive...

...Fue ella misma la que me contó que alguien vendría a buscarme para probar cosas nuevas, experimentar que es tener el conocimiento completo, el tener una vida inmortal para conocer todo lo que la humanidad ha vivido y los conocimientos adquiridos hasta ese momento, eso era algo que simplemente se me hacía imposible, pero ocurrió, pasado años de esa conversación, después de que algunos clanes se unieran de la misma forma que lo hizo Hinata..."

\- ¿Hay más clanes?... - pregunto asombrado el rubio con los ojos abiertos, interrumpiendo sin consideración el relato que narraba.

\- Si, hay varios, los más importantes por el momento... - respondió con una sonrisa en los labios, sus hijos estaban impacientes por saber como era que les había descubierto y salvado de un futuro incierto, lo único que tenían seguro, es que de no haber sido salvados por Kakashi en ese tiempo, habrían muerto a manos de los mismos humanos, o con sus propios medios, Itachi mientras tanto comenzaba a querer ignorar las palabras que pronunciaba el mayor, su historia era algo que no quería hacer publico, pero, la pregunta de porqué le acepto tan complacientemente aun permanecía en su interior, por lo tanto, aguantando el sonrojo que se encontraba en su rostro, espero a que el relato continuara.

\- ¿Cuáles?... - movía animoso la cola, pensar que había caído en las manos de una gente muy importante o así lo veía el, no sólo importante, sino también gente que le apreciaba y le quería, ya lo habían demostrado de muchas maneras cada uno de los hermanos, sin mencionar las caricias que le presentaba su padre y las noches de consuelos que le entregaba cuando su dueño le regañaba.

\- Pues... esta Ino como parte de los psíquicos, Kiba como animalis... Shikamaru como shadow, además claro esta, del clan de vampiros al que nosotros pertenecemos... - sonrió al terminar de explicar los miembros que se encuentran en su familia, intentando de nueva cuenta retomar la historia.

\- ¿Me contaras de ellos después?... - pregunto sentándose de nueva cuenta en el regazo del mayor para escuchar el resto de la historia sorprendiendo a todos al instante, normalmente hubiera pedido que contara como llegaron el resto a la familia, pero espero, al parecer las clases con Ino estaban dando resultados.

\- Claro... - comentó sun sin poder creer que realmente era Naruto quien le permitía seguir con su relato anterior.

"... Esa persona que vino a mí por propia voluntad fue Itachi, estaba completamente sorprendido, tal como había dicho Hinata, esta persona poseía un gran conocimiento del mundo que nos rodea, y ahora posee más conocimientos que antes, Hinata fue la que me pidió que le aceptará, aunque no era necesario que me lo dijera, ese interés por conocerlo tomo me cautivo, no entiendo muy bien las razones por las cuales deseaba saber todo sobre todo lo que existió, existe y existirá, pero la sola idea de ver hasta donde puede llegar, me convenció para poder aceptarle como miembro de la familia que se comenzaba a formar, no hubo muchos problemas para hacerle saber al consejo de clanes que la rama que depende de mí estaba por crecer, el hecho de que un humano sobrepasará algunos de los conocimientos de los no humanos les intereso bastante, además de que pensaron que era un desperdicio dejar pasar una mente tan brillante como la que posee Itachi...

...Tiempo después, Hinata, me hablo sobre un chico al que la vida estaba tratando muy mal, su padre le obligaba a hacer cosas que no eran buenas para un niño de tan corta edad, el hecho de robar para poder tener un mendrugo de pan en los labios, recibiendo golpes a pesar de seguir las ordenes del hombre con el que vivía, el asesino de su madre, ese día, aquel joven, porque me tarde bastante en encontrarlo... estaba listo para terminar sus días en este mundo, pero le di una razón par seguir en el mundo, no como humano, sino como un inmortal, borrando de tajo esos recuerdos, que aun hoy en día, a veces le hacen perder el control...

...No paso mucho tiempo cuando de nueva cuenta las habilidades de observación de Hinata me llevaron a las calles en busca de un pequeño que era usado para placer de los adultos pervertidos, fue un poco difícil lograr que ese joven aprendiera el arte de tener sentimientos, su corazón y su cuerpo, estaban destrozados, poco a poco con algo de esfuerzo, logramos que su comportamiento mejorará, aunque es un tanto agresivo a la hora de percibir la sangre humana, es por eso que en las noches no sale mucho, del mismo modo que tiende a ser más blando y sobre protector con su nueva familia o con sus pertenencias, no quiere que alguien más vuelva a caer en las manos de la desesperación como tiempo atrás lo estuvo él mismo, ahora mismo, a pesar de ser uno de los más jóvenes amos de la casa donde vivimos, es el más responsable de todos, por lo que le tengo profunda confianza y al cual siempre dejo a cargo cuando no estoy..."

\- ¿Te refieres a Gaara-san?... - pregunto curioso, recordando las palabras que quedaron grabadas en su mente desde el momento de la presentación a la casa.

\- Así es... - contesto con una sonrisa, acariciando sus cabellos rubios.

\- ¿Cómo se quedo Sasuke-san y yo en la familia?... ¿Hinata también nos vio?... - el mayor afirmo con la cabeza, Naruto se paró del regazo del mayor para sentarse donde el pelirrojo se encontraba, quería sentir las caricias que le regalaba, esas que siempre le arrullaban y tranquilizaban, que, como era de esperarse, gustosas fueron entregadas.

\- Y yo que no me di cuenta de que me observaban... - comentó irónico, a lo que les respondieron con una estruendosa carcajada por parte de todos.

\- Ella no necesita estar frente a ti para poder verte o ver que estas haciendo o que es lo que pasará... tal parece que a pesar de que puede ver el destino de todos, solo elije a algunas personas, el porque me ha pedido dejarles entrar en la familia, aun no lo comprendo... pero no quiero cuestionarla... además... gracias a eso tengo una familia a la que estimo mucho... - puntualizó, teniendo en mente seguir con su relato, los ojos negros del moreno Sasuke se posaron en su cuerpo esperando que la historia de porque sus recuerdos eran inexistentes o el porqué de las anomalías que tenía a los rayos de la luna roja se dieran respuesta.

"... Entre todas las cosas que me sorprendió de Hinata eran sus visiones de futuros inciertos donde el clan de los reptiles, ahora inexistente, comandado por un hombre llamado Orochimaru, buscaban el dominio de todo el mundo, tanto humano como no humano, el consejo lo tomo las debidas precauciones, aniquilando al clan por completo, se sabe que solo queda el líder, Orochimaru, a manos de los licántropos, en el cual ahora ejerce como espía para el alfa de la manada, Minato, quien busca a su pequeño, la historia que conté la vez pasada...

...Era bien sabido que las noches de luna roja los licántropos están al acecho para crear a el sucesor del alfa de manera menos sangrienta, teniendo a una persona convertida, sólo tenían una oportunidad, un joven de negros cabellos y actitud bastante fría, así es, hablo de Sasuke... aunque por ese tiempo las cosas que guardaba su mente, aquellos recuerdos, ni siquiera la misma Hinata podía verlos, aun su vida humana es un misterio, al parecer tuvo un gran impacto en el pasado lo que le causo un bloqueo en su mente...

...Se rumorea que esa persona crearía un reinado de caos si llegaba a convertirse en un licántropo, la destrucción del mundo humano como el no humano sería reinado por la guerra, ya que esta persona no tenía una sola pizca de compasión por el contrario, aunque eso ha ido cambiando por con el tiempo, especialmente después de recibir un regalo de cumpleaños encantador, pero eso ya es después, antes de eso, los licántropos estaban detrás de él, en lo que nosotros seguíamos buscando, hubo una pequeña riña entre vampiros, mejor dicho, entre nuestra familia y los licántropos por ver quien unía a ese chico, ellos esperando la destrucción de la humanidad y nosotros pretendiendo evitarlo...

... Esa noche la luna brillaba en lo alto, grande, sublime, redonda, de aquel rojo escarlata que se aprecia en la mirada de varios de la familia, habíamos dados con la pista de donde se encontraba aquel chico, por orden del consejo que fueron avisados por Hinata e Ino, se ordeno que no debía caer en manos peligrosas, según la información que obtuvimos por el clan Nara, podríamos encontrarlo en las cercanías de esta ciudad, cuando por fin lo encontramos, no hubo tiempo que perder, tanto nuestros sentidos como el de nuestros enemigos en esta misión, los licántropos, intentamos traerlo a nuestros respectivos clanes, al mismo tiempo, lo que ocasionó que ambas sangres se mezclaran en su cuerpo, prevaleciendo la sangre inmortal del nuestro al haber entrado directamente en su torrente sanguíneo, la sangre de lobo aun sigue en sus venas pero sólo se activa cuando hay luna roja, por poseer tres clases distintas de sangre dentro de su cuerpo, su mente se volvió más turbia a tal grado que los días de luna roja tuvimos que encerrarle y encadenarlo para evitar una masacre...

... Esos impulsos asesinos aun sigues presentes, pero son controlados por un pequeño niño que tiene el cielo en los ojos, del cual desde hacía mucho tiempo he estado al pendiente, desde el hecho de que un licántropo rompió las reglas al enamorarse de un humano cuna, el hecho de que peleara con su manada para salvar a su mujer y a la vida de su pequeño, que cuando llegó fue demasiado tarde para ellos, la mujer a la que amaba fue asesinada a manos de un oso, cuya piel usaba como trofeo el lobo Minato, una promesa rota por parte de una aldea que ahora pereció y no a manos de los que se llevaron a su cachorro, sino en sus propias garras del licántropo...

... Por el momento vivimos una vida tranquila, cada uno de los miembros que conforma esta familia son necesarios para las cosas que nos depara el destino, hay que ser agradecidos a con Hinata, sin ella, esta familia que tanto se aprecia entre sí aunque no se demuestre demasiado no sería lo que es ahora, no sabemos que nos depare el futuro, no, mejor dicho, no quiero que sepan que nos depara el futuro, solo les pido, que mantengan esos lazos de hermandad que hasta el momento han estado forjando entre ustedes por siempre, ya que solo nos tenemos a nosotros..."

\- Naruto... ¿puedes venir un momento a mi lado?... nos marchamos a casa... - la voz del mayor estaba cargada de un fuerte sentimiento que nadie supo expresar con claridad, realmente no sabían cual era su estado anímico, feliz, complacido, triste e impotente en cierta forma, el pequeño se aparto de las manos del pelirrojo para tomar camino a donde el mayor, cuando llegó a él, el peliplateado le estrecho en sus brazos, reprimiendo lágrimas al recordar las palabras de la peliazul, no había tiempo para eso, debían de tomar las debidas precauciones, impidió como pudo la salida de esas lagrimas traicioneras, tenía que mantener la compostura, cosa que logró.

\- Kakashi-chichi... - murmuro regresando el abrazo, sentía que las palabras del mayor eran de tristeza, tristeza que transmitió en ese abrazo, mojando con lagrimas invisibles sus hombros, al separarse el rostro ecuánime que siempre le ha caracterizado, aquel relajado podía apreciarse a todos excepto al pequeño que aseguraba haber visto lágrimas derramarse por aquellos ojos dispar.

Naruto bostezo un tanto cansado, la tarde de compras, el llanto cuando recordó la mirada de Hinata, la historia con aquella dulce y tranquila voz que poseía el Hatake mayor, el abrazo que le transmitió mucha tristeza, todo el conjunto le había cansado demasiado, Sasuke le tomó en brazos, Naruto inmediatamente se acurrucó en el cuello del moreno olfateando el aroma que desprendía su amo y que tanta fascinación le causaba, rápidamente se quedo dormido en brazos de su dueño, Gaara se quito la chaqueta que llevaba en ese momento y arropo con ella al pequeño, Sai caminaba a su lado, le gustaba mucho el semblante que ponía el pequeño al dormir, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y una victima más les esperaba en las mazmorras de su casa, para poder alimentarse con aquel líquido rojizo, vital para su permanencia en la tierra.

\- Itachi... - menciono detrás de los más pequeños de sus hijos, el hermano mayor detuvo su paso, para que sólo ellos dos escucharan una conversación, que por el tono al nombrarlo no sería muy amena la conversación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre padre, es acerca de Naruto?... - pregunto sin mucho interés aparentemente, cuando abrazó al rubio, el pelilargo pudo percibirlo, las lagrimas invisibles de un vampiro que llora desde el alma, algo que hacía mucho tiempo, se creía había olvidado o desaparecido, cosa que le intereso bastante. Kakashi ante esta pregunta asintió con la cabeza.

\- Necesito pedirte un favor... esto es importante para nosotros... pero más para... - observó hacía adelante, donde sus pequeños caminaban con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios, Sasuke estaba apoyando su cabeza en la del pequeño, sintiendo aquella paz que tiempo atrás le había sido arrancada y que gracias al rubio estaba regresando a su cuerpo, Itachi siguió el mismo camino de su padre, suspiro.

\- Sasuke... - la confirmación de su padre se hizo inmediata, sino hacían algo, pronto, muy pronto, cuando la luna se vuelva carmesí, un llanto se escuchara y de la ira del infierno mismo nadie se salvará, humanos, no humanos, el destino de lo que se mueve sobre la tierra en la que ellos habitaba dependía de la intervención oportuna del hermano mayor, el mas listo y erudito por el momento.

\- ¿De que se trata?... - pregunto temiendo lo que estaba a punto de contarle, aun así, sea cual sea la petición de su padre, la cumpliría aunque su inmortalidad se fuera en ello.

 _Continuara_...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Espero les haya gustado la segunda parte de los clanes, ahora ya saben como es que la familia Hastake se formo y quien fue la responsable de que Kakashi llegara precisamente con aquellas personas a las que la vida les había pagado con la peor forma posible...

Bien... la pregunta del millón, saben que fue lo que le pidió Kakashi a Itachi?... o mejor aun... que es lo que va a ocurrir?...

muchas gracias a todos por leer... si notan algo distinto en las notas... no estan alucinando... esta vez, no hay caretos porque no me siento de animo... gomen... no es nada serio...

Dato curioso...

Tanto en América como en Europa y Asia, el lobo ha llamado la atención de los humanos. La figura del lobo ha sido fuente y depósito de símbolos, mitos y leyendas que agrupan pasiones, sentimientos y parte de la conciencia colectiva ancestral de muchos pueblos. La gran mayoría de ellos le da un papel central en la sabiduría de la naturaleza y lo enmarca dentro del misterio de lo espiritual.

Los mitos dentro de la tradición cultural europea relacionan al lobo con fuerzas oscuras de la naturaleza y lo asocian con seres de la noche como brujas, demonios, hechiceros y vampiros. No obstante, lo ligan también con la imagen femenina como propiciatorio y sustentador de algunas civilizaciones, tal es el caso de la fun

dación de Roma.

Este gran depredador aparece en cuentos infantiles, fábulas y novelas a horas crepusculares, como augurio de fatalidad, como fuente de poder y como señor de la noche. Las culturas indígenas americanas del norte le han considerado siempre como la figura central de la que se hacen acompañar brujos, curanderos, chamanes y héroes.

La enorme carga simbólica con que la figura del lobo ha sido vista a través de la historia es, quizás, el motivo por el cual siempre fueron difíciles de combatir los prejuicios acerca de su legítimo papel de depredador máximo dentro de las comunidades biológicas del bosque templado, y la razón por la cual ha sufrido en todo el mundo, pero notablemente en América del Norte, una persecución implacable, hasta el punto de llegar a ser considerada actualmente especie en peligro de extinción.

En México, como en el resto del mundo, la razón principal de su extinción ha sido, sin lugar a dudas, la sistemática campaña de exterminio que se entabló en su contra a partir de que se le consideró enemigo principal para la ganadería y otras prácticas humanas. La fragmentación, degradación y destrucción de su hábitat natural sólo se añaden hoy como causas secundarias de este proceso.

Los estudios sobre la biología de este gran depredador nos permiten ofrecer información actualizada sobre el comportamiento de los lobos y entender el papel crucial que juegan para mantener el balance en los ecosistemas.


End file.
